Simon vs La Reunión de Ex-Alumnos
by HijoDeNeptuno
Summary: Blue nunca apareció y dejo a Simón solo y avergonzado en el carnaval. Han pasado 10 años y la duda sigue ahí: ¿Quien es Blue? La reunión de su generación por su décimo aniversario está cerca y Simón está estresado, ¿Podrá descubrir esta vez quien es Blue? ¿Se atreverá Blue a presentarse ante Simón? Además, ¿por qué el ex de Simon es tan imbecil?. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Tienes un nuevo correo

Notas de autora:

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de nada. Todo acerca de Simon vs. Homo Sapiens Agenda y los personajes pertenecen a Becky Albertalli, y los elementos tomados de la película Love, Simón pertenecen al guión de Isaac Aptaker y Elizabeth Berger.

Jenson es el único personaje original en esta historia.

¡Gracias y disfrútenlo!

Simon vs. La Reunión de Ex-Alumnos está inspirado 10 años en el futuro donde podemos ver la vida de Simon, y cómo es diferente al no haber conocido a Blue en el carnaval. Para aquellos que leyeron el libro o vieron la película, todos sabemos quién es Blue, así que no es una sorpresa, simplemente me gusta llamarlo Blue. ¡Disfrútenlo, y por favor dejen review si pueden!

* * *

Simon vs. La Reunión de Ex-alumnos

* * *

Capitulo 1

Me desperté con el sonido de mi alarma. Mi mano cayó como un mazo sobre el botón de posponer, desapareció por completo y apagó la alarma.

"Mierda", murmuré. Levanté la cabeza para mirar la hora y dejé que mi cara cayera de nuevo en el cálido pliegue de mi almohada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Escuché a mi lado. Volteé la cabeza, todavía apoyándola contra la almohada y le sonreí a mi novio. Me miró con una sonrisa perezosa y colocó su mano en mi espalda.

"Tengo que levantarme, y no quiero", le expliqué, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

"El trabajo te está llamando nene, tienes que ir", se rió. Levanté la comisura de mi boca, pero se desplomó en el momento en que empecé a quedarme dormido de nuevo.

"Simon, levántate porque no voy a escucharte rabiando más tarde cuando llegues tarde al trabajo", suspiró, volteándose sobre su espalda. Gruñí, volviendo a abrir los ojos para ver la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas. Eventualmente me levanté y comencé a prepararme. Entré en la cocina para encontrar la cafetera recién preparada y al barista de la casa sentado en la mesa con su tableta en la mano.

"Esto huele increíble", gemí feliz mientras vertía la primera de varias tazas de café.

"Ah, sí, es ese tostado colombiano que te gusta. Pase por una bolsa nueva antes de llegar a casa anoche", explicó, todavía absorto en su tableta.

"¿Eso es lo que te tomó tanto tiempo para llegar a casa?" Pregunté, inclinándome suavemente con la parte baja de mi espalda presionada en el mostrador de la barra de la cocina.

"Sí, eso y que había tráfico", se encogió de hombros, deslizando la pantalla con el dedo.

"¿A las ocho y media de un lunes?" Lo cuestioné, bebiendo mi café. Él me miró y entrecerró los ojos lentamente.

"¿No me crees?" preguntó.

"No, no es eso..."

"Nene, estoy bromeando", soltó una risita y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía. Dejé escapar una risa entrecortada de mis labios, tensando su reacción. Bebí de nuevo mi bebida caliente y suspiré.

"Voy a colarme en la ducha antes que tú, me aseguraré de dejar mucha agua tibia", sonrió, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia mí. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, se inclinó ligeramente sobre mí y se inclinó para atrapar mis labios debajo de los suyos. Él inclinó sus dedos alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mis caderas hacia las suyas.

"Gracias", logré sonreír antes de que él me dejara ir, y me dirigí al pasillo de regreso al dormitorio. Dio media vuelta bajo el arco y señaló la tableta sobre la mesa.

"Por cierto, tienes un nuevo correo electrónico", golpeó la pared antes de desaparecer. Respiré profundamente antes de sentarme a la mesa y recoger la tableta. Abrí mi correo electrónico y vi la dirección:

 _creekwoodalumni_

" _Querido Simon Spier,_

 _¡La clase de 2015 está lista para celebrar 10 años desde que se graduó!_ _Tus compañeros de clase esperan verte a ti y a muchos otros durante nuestra celebración de fin de semana de esta ocasión trascendental._ _Puede confirmar su asistencia a este correo electrónico e indicar si va a traer a algún acompañante a los eventos enumerados a continuación._ _¡Esperamos verte en un mes! "_

" ¿ _Fin de semana largo_ ?" Levanté las cejas ante la idea de estar con esas personas por más de una noche; incluso con el alcohol involucrado, no creo poder hacerlo.

Definitivamente estoy deseando ver a Abby, Nick y Leah y tal vez a algunos otros, pero el resto es cuestionable. No es como el último año del colegio, pero ... no, no, es una mierda. La noche que di a conocer públicamente que estaría en el carnaval esperando que apareciera Blue fue la peor noche de mi vida. Todo el último año lo pasé soportando burlas. Nunca apareció ... y dejó espacio para que la gente se sintiera mal por mí o se burlara de mí.

Pasé el resto de mi tiempo en la escuela bastante solo, y en su mayoría avergonzado. La peor parte es que Blue todavía existía, y estaba por ahí en alguna parte, pero no tenía el corazón para venir a mí. Me hizo sentir que no valía la pena, como si no fuera nada. Afortunadamente con la ayuda de mis amigos pude superarlo ... o eso queria creer. Estuve devastado por unos pocos años hasta que me mudé, y comencé a vivir mi vida normalmente otra vez. Leah y yo todavía hablamos todos los días, pero solo escucho de Abby y Nick de vez en cuando. Leah habla con Abby, y ella generalmente me da las primicias de lo que está pasando. Todos vivimos vidas muy ocupadas y, sinceramente, la última vez que vi a los tres juntos fue en la boda de Nick y Abby hace tres años.

Ahora vivo con un chico que conocí el año pasado. Es cierto cuando dicen que aprendes mucho sobre alguien cuando comienzan a vivir juntos. Algunos días son insoportables a su lado, y otros días son geniales. Hoy ... bueno, ya puedo decir que es uno de esos días intermedios.

Leí los eventos y suspiré profundamente por la lista:

Viernes 6 PM- Encuentro en McDougal's Bar para "The Happy Hour"

Sábado 11 AM- Eventos del Día de Campo en Picnic

Sábado 7 PM- Carnaval en el plantel de la escuela

Domingo 7 PM- Reunión de la clase en el "Fire Hall"

De verdad, ¿en serio ... un carnaval? Me pregunto a quien se le ocurrió todo esto ...

Puse los ojos en blanco antes de voltear la tableta sobre la mesa. Me preparé para el trabajo y me fui. En el camino al trabajo, hice una llamada telefónica para no tener que escuchar una horrible estación de música actual en la radio.

"Hey, ¿ya de camino al trabajo?" La voz de Leah llenó los altavoces de mi auto.

"Así es", sonreí, agarrando firmemente el volante.

"Entonces... ¿cómo te fue anoche?" ella habló vacilante.

"Uh, bueno, no fue exactamente...", suspiré, lamiéndome los labios lentamente.

"¡Simon! ¡Se suponía que debías hacerlo!"

"No pude, cuando llegó a casa yo ya estaba en la cama", traté de justificar.

"Oh, Dios mío, tienes que decírselo", suspiró.

"No puedo, yo solo..."

"Simon..."

La voz de Leah era severa. Ella tiene razón, debería haberlo hecho anoche, y lo iba a hacer, pero ¿cómo se suponía que iba a saber que iba a llegar tarde?

"Lo sé, está bien ... lo sé", negué con la cabeza, manteniendo mi mirada concentrada en el camino.

"Entonces hazlo ya. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan cobarde respecto a esto?"

"Oye, no estoy siendo un cobarde, simplemente no quiero tener que lidiar con el dolor de una ruptura".

"No tendrás que hacerlo, ya han pasado mucho tiempo así y lo odias de todos modos".

"Leah, es difícil de explicar. Hemos estado juntos durante un año ... o algo así y tenemos mucha conexión emocional".

"Mierda, Simon. Lo odias hasta las entrañas, me lo has dicho en múltiples ocasiones". Podía escuchar el movimiento de sus ojos a través de sus palabras.

"¿Recibiste el email sobre la reunión?" Yo pregunté.

"No cambies de tema, Simon Spier", suspiró.

"¿Lo recibiste?" Yo presioné.

"Uf, sí, lo vi esta mañana, ¿por qué?"

"Mira ... tú y yo sabemos que si me presento a esta reunión sin un acompañante y Blue está allí..."

"Simon ... es suficiente sobre el tema de Blue. Ya lo superaste, y además, usar a Blue como una razón para sentirte mal por no tener acompañante no es razón suficiente para usar a _Jenson_ como tu compañero".

"¡No dije eso!"

"Lo estás pensando, _y_ estabas dispuesto a eso".

Odio cómo ella puede leerme como a un libro abierto. Podría estar completamente en silencio por teléfono, y ella sabría exactamente lo que voy a decir sin tener que pronunciar una palabra.

"Bien ... pero es la verdad. No puedo mostrarme así nada más, sin un acompañante".

"¿Quién dice? Yo me presentaré sin uno", dijo, pareciendo molesta.

"Está bien, bueno ... mira que ya superé a Blue, pero aún tengo que demostrarle que lo hice mejor una vez que me fui y que se perdió algo increíble".

"¿Y piensas usar a _Jenson_ para hacer eso?" Podía escuchar el aumento de sus cejas al pensar en nosotros en la misma habitación actuando como si todavía nos amamos.

Es verdad que no hemos sido iguales desde que decidimos mudarnos juntos, pero aún nos llevamos bien, y tenemos una _especie de_ momentos de amor ... está bien, puede que no sea lo ideal, pero está bien.

"No es del todo malo", protesté.

"Lo que sea Simon, trae a tu mierda de novio a la reunión, pero será mejor que rompas con el justo cuando vuelvan a casa."

"Bien, si eso te hace feliz", suspiré.

"Me hará feliz saber que eres feliz por una vez", justificó. "Te amo, Simon, y te mereces a alguien que te trate bien".

"Lo sé, lo sé", asentí a mí mismo. "Estoy llegando al trabajo, te amo. Te llamaré más tarde si tengo la oportunidad".

"Está bien, también te amo baby", dijo antes de que su voz se cortase en mi estéreo.

Pasé el día trabajando como de costumbre, centrándome en los clientes, y una vez que terminó el día recogí la cena para Jenson y para mí. Llegué a casa, puse la mesa y comencé a comer. Sabía que llegaría tarde otra vez, lo que no me molestó demasiado. Ya había terminado, y estaba sentado en la sala cuando escuché que se abrió la puerta de entrada de nuestro departamento. Oí el ruido metálico de sus llaves en el cuenco de la mesa del pasillo y el sonido de sus zapatos golpeando el suelo de madera mientras se acercaba al sofá.

"Hola cariño", suspiró, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"Hola, la comida está en la cocina. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es encender el microondas".

"Gracias", murmuró. Me levanté del sofá y entré en la cocina. Jenson abrió una cerveza y bebió un trago.

"¿Cómo te fué en el trabajo?" Pregunté, sentándome en la mesa con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

"Estuvo bien", se encogió de hombros. Se inclinó hacia el mostrador como yo estaba esta mañana y me miró.

"¿Todo bien?" Yo pregunté.

"Eh, nada especial si eso es lo que estás preguntando", dijo, tomando un sorbo de nuevo.

"El trabajo también estuvo bien para mí", agregué, sabiendo que él nunca preguntaría.

"Bien", asintió. Puso su cerveza en el mostrador cuando el microondas emitió un pitido. Tomo su comida y la llevó consigo a la sala de estar. Me senté a la mesa sintiéndome derrotado. Solo una vez, para variar, podria elegir comer en la mesa y hablar conmigo, solo una vez. Me levanté y fui a buscarlo. Cambió el televisor a algún juego, y lo vio mientras se metía comida en la boca. Me encogí al ver sus hábitos alimenticios y me senté a su lado.

"Sabes, el correo electrónico de esta mañana era un recordatorio para una reunión en mi antigua escuela".

"Mm-hmm", tarareó ruidosamente y mantuvo su atención en el televisor.

"Y pregunta sobre un acompañante. Esperaba, no se que ¿tal vez quisieras venir conmigo?"

Por un segundo me miró, pero volvió a comer.

"¿Cuando es?" preguntó.

"En un mes."

"Creo que estaré ocupado," frunció el ceño, cavando el arroz en su plato.

"¿En un mes?" Lo cuestioné molesto por su respuesta.

"Sí, creo que tengo algo nuevo en un mes".

"Esa es una manera muy estúpida de decir que no".

"No, no lo es, es la verdad", se encogió de hombros.

"¿Sabes qué Jenson? ¡Eres un imbécil!" Me levanté del sofá y lo miré.

"¿Perdón, que soy un imbécil?" me fulminó con la mirada, señalando su pecho con el tenedor.

"Sí, eres un imbécil, y debería haber hecho esto anoche pero llegaste a casa tarde. No creo que debamos salir más".

"¿Salir? Estamos viviendo juntos, Simon, ya pasamos la fase de citas", se rió, volviendo a comer.

"¿Es por eso que me tratas como una mierda? ¿No ves que esto es otra cosa mas que un arreglo de por vida?" Yo Argumente.

"Disculpa, ¡Te trato muy bien! ¿No acabo de comprarte un reloj para tu cumpleaños?"

"Sí ... ¿en noviembre? Estamos en mayo maldita sea, y una relación no se basa en regalos, Jenson! No hemos tenido relaciones en meses, ¡ni hemos dicho un " _te quiero"_ en meses!" Le grite.

"Tal vez no me he sentido sexy, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡No, porque tal vez has estado teniendo sexo en otro lado!" Escupí

"Ha-okay, ahora has perdido la cabeza", se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿En serio? ¿He perdido la cabeza? ¿Quién es Jason?" Dije, y al instante se puso tenso. Él me miró lentamente y parpadeó un par de veces.

"¿Jason?" él cuestionó.

"Sí, Jason, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo en Grinder? Dejaste la aplicación abierta en la maldita tableta el otro día, idiota. Te gusta joderme, ser mi invitado, pero ya no puedes vivir aquí si quieres hacer eso. Ve a vivir con una de tus putas" gruñí, saliendo de la habitación.

"¡Si! ¡Simon, espera!" Jenson me llamó. Corrió detrás de mí hacia nuestra habitación y me agarró del brazo.

"Quítate de encima", le grité empujándolo.

"Si, lo siento. ¿De acuerdo? Yo solo ... No sé, solo necesitaba ver qué más había por ahí ... No tenía intención de lastimarte".

"¿No estabas intentando lastimarme? ¿Ver qué más hay por ahí? ¿Qué diablos creías que estabas haciendo? Esto duele, Jenson, esto duele y mucho. No puedo creer que me digas estas estupideces!"

"Si ..." frunció el ceño, caminando hacia mí.

"No me llames Si", negué con la cabeza, entré al baño y cerré la puerta.

"Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué quieres de mí?" suplicó a la puerta como un perro. Abrí la puerta y lo miré a los ojos.

"Dime que me amas, borra la aplicación y compensa todo el estrés emocional que me has causado en estos últimos meses", crucé los brazos y entrecerré los ojos.

"Yo ... yo ..." tartamudeó.

"Jenson ... ¿alguna vez te has detenido a pensar que tal vez sea una mala señal si pierdes la capacidad de decirle a alguien que le amas?" mis brazos cayeron a mi lado, mirándolo a los ojos y me sentí roto por dentro.

"... Simon, yo solo..."

"Fuera ... y no vuelvas", le advertí. Me mantuve firme cuando trató de luchar contra mí y cerré la puerta tras él cuando se fue. Me apoyé contra la puerta, y me deslicé hasta que estuve en el piso. Mis piernas se estiraron frente a mí, y me sentí agotado, pero como si acabara de ganarme una sensación de control. Leah estará feliz al menos ...

Me levanté y volví al sofá. Me senté y coloqué mi laptop en mi regazo. Abrí mi Gmail y comencé mi mensaje al comité de ex alumnos. Dejé en claro que no habrá acompañante, sino que iría solo. Envié el correo electrónico y luego fui a cerrar mi cuenta, pero antes de poder hacerlo, miré mi ícono y fruncí el ceño. Me moví sobre él y hice clic una vez. El menú desplegable sacó a relucir mis otras cuentas, y solo por un segundo mi corazón se agitó rápidamente mientras me fijaba en la cuenta de Jacques. Hice clic y cuando se abrió, todos los correos electrónicos seguían allí. Me obligué a leerlos, trayendo todos los recuerdos que tenía con Blue. Me acojoné ante unos pocos, preguntándome qué diablos estaba pensando cuando los escribí, pero aun así me trajeron una sonrisa a la cara. Luego, la sensación de traición se filtró cuando leí los correos electrónicos más cercanos a cuando Martin Jodido Addison publicó todo en la página de Tumblr de la escuela. Leí las amargas palabras de Blue, diciéndome que no podía hacerlo ... que nunca sería capaz de mostrarse ante mí. Entonces su cuenta desapareció. Intenté contactarlo por correo electrónico hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre aparecía el mismo mensaje que decía que la cuenta estaba inactiva y todo eso.

Blue ... Blue estará en esta reunión, supongo. Él me va a ver, soltero y miserable. Él sabrá que no se perdió nada sorprendente ... va a estar feliz de que nunca haya salido conmigo. Espero que mucha gente se muestre abierta a sí misma diez años después, pero nunca se sabe. Tal vez ni siquiera espera que esté allí debido a que me perdí la reunión de hace cinco años. ¿Quién podría culparme? Me mortificaron ese día en el carnaval y la parte restante del último año. Martin realmente trató de ser mi amigo, y lo alejé con tanta fuerza que incluso me volví un poco grosero, pero arruinó mi relación con Blue. Estaba yendo tan bien y luego eso, esa horrible publicación que lo asustó.

Lo que más me molesta es que han pasado diez años y aún no he descubierto quién podría ser Blue. Tenía mis suposiciones, pero todas demostraron que estaban equivocadas cuando vi sus publicaciones en Facebook sobre cómo se comprometían con sus actuales mujeres. Cal se casó con un hombre, pero sé que no era él. Luego estaba Spencer, uno de los chicos de la cafetería el día que avergonzaron tanto a Ethan como a mí. Salió públicamente alrededor de tres años después de la graduación, y ¿quien lo diría? También Aaron ... el otro tipo. Llevaban años manteniendo una relación secreta y también se habían casado. Ethan se mudó a California después de que parecía que las cosas con su familia se salieron de control. Ha estado haciendo cosas increíbles en la industria de la moda, e incluso conoció a RuPaul; en verdad, incluso estuvo en un episodio de RuPaul's Drag Race, así que supongo que ha estado haciendo algo más que bien.

Luego está Martin; es soltero, supongo, pero definitivamente no es uno de los posibles candidatos a Blue. Recé para desechar esos pensamientos. Abrí Facebook y tenía algunas notificaciones esperándome. Hubo dos mensajes sobre amigos compartiendo publicaciones, y uno invitándome al evento de la reunión. Hice clic en la invitación y comencé a vagar a través de las publicaciones. Revisé la lista de asistencia y leí los nombres. Encontré el nombre de Nick, el de Abby y el de Leah. También noté que muchos de los muchachos que jugaban fútbol con Nick iban a asistir, uno de los muchachos era el _muy_ lindo Bram Greenfeld. 'Hot' podría incluso describirlo en este punto. Se cuidó muy bien en estos últimos diez años. He estado observando su vida por un tiempo, y después de la universidad se fue a hacer bienes raíces y creo que esta en algo de asesoramiento financiero o algo así en un campo similar.

Ya no luce sus rizos debido a tener un corte de zumbido ordenado. Creo que se hizo aún más guapo a medida que pasaban los años. No sé si puedo decir lo mismo de mí, pero comencé a ejercitarme un poco. Como bien, y no me quedo despierto después de las diez, así que a los ojos de mi madre soy el macho adulto perfecto ... creo.

No quiero ir a esta reunión, pero lo haré. Una parte de mí también realmente quiere saber quién es Blue después de todos estos años ... y, sinceramente, ¿qué puede realmente herirme a estas alturas, verdad?

* * *

Notas del traductor: Pues aquí estoy de vuelta y esta ves les traigo la traducción de esta hermosa historia/final alternativo de Love, Simón.

Recientemente vi la película y amé el libro, aún que tengo que admitir que sentí que el final fue demasiado rosa ósea muy feliz, resultó que todo le salió bien a Simón al final, todos lo aceptan y se queda con el chico, pero, ¿que pasaría si Blue no se hubiese presentado? Pues resulta que no fui el único que se lo pregunto y esta increíble autora tiene una propuesta muy interesante. En lo personal ame su historia, la cual se sigue publicando y yo me daré prisa para subir todos los capítulos, 7 hasta el momento, traducidos al español, espero subir uno diario hasta ponerme al corriente.

Esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia **Simon vs The Reunión** de la autora **LoveSimonFicWriter** , yo solo cumplo el papel de traductor al español así que cualquier comentario u observación son bien recibidos tanto en esta cuenta como en la de la autora o en la historia original en inglés. Aquí abajito les dejo los enlaces tanto a la historia original como a el perfil de autora, suscríbanse tanto a esta historia, a este perfil, a la historia original o al perfil de la autora para más contenido si es que así lo desean.

Cuídense y recuerden, todos merecemos una gran historia de amor ;)

Historia original en inglés: www. fanfiction s/12881436/1/Simon-vs-The-Reunion

Perfil LoveSimonFicWriter, autora original de esta historia: www. fanfiction u/10528987/LoveSimonFicWrite


	2. Que la diversión comience

Capitulo 2

* * *

"¡Simon, estoy tan orgullosa de ti!" Leah me dijo a través de los altavoces de mi auto.

"Sí ... gracias", suspiré, acercándome a la ventana para tomar mi café del barista.

"Hablo en serio, ¡debiste de necesitar muchas agallas! ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!"

"Realmente no es tan importante", me encogí de hombros. Le di el dinero a la niña y le di las gracias mientras me entregaba mi café helado.

"Simon, verás que estarás mucho mejor, lo prometo".

"Está bien, estoy empezando a creer en tus palabras", le advertí en broma.

"Ya verás", dijo, sonriendo a través de sus palabras.

" Te extraño, Leah..." suspiré, imaginando que estaba a mi lado.

"Yo también te extraño, Si. Un mes más y nos veremos. Lamento no haber tenido tiempo para ir a verte".

"No me siento mejor", admití, yendo a la calle de mi oficina.

"Sí, es cierto, deberías haber venido a verme hace meses", dijo con un toque de sarcasmo.

"Que arrogante", me reí. Ella se rió conmigo, y luego le dije que tenía que irme.

Llegué al edificio de mi oficina, entré por la puerta lateral y subí unos tramos de escaleras. Deslicé mi tarjeta de clave en el lector y la puerta de metal pesado de la oficina se abrió. Entré en un pasillo y mantuve mi tarjeta de llave lista una vez más. Accedí a mi oficina personal y coloqué todo en mi escritorio. Todas mis notas del día anterior estaban dispersas, y los archivos de los pacientes estaban apilados ordenaos por el día.

"Simon, Jamie está aquí para su cita de las ocho y media", mi recepcionista entró en mi oficina.

"Gracias, voy a estar listo", le dije. Arreglé mi escritorio y saqué el archivo de Jamie.

Lo leí rápidamente y recordé nuestras notas de la sesión de la semana pasada. Pasé el día rápido, lo cual no fue una gran bendición.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa pude sentir que algo no estaba bien en el momento en que entré por la puerta. Podía escuchar música en la cocina, seguida de una terrible voz de canto. Me dirigí al pasillo y entré a la cocina.

"¡Jenson! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Grité, plantando mis manos en mis caderas.

"¡Oh hola!" él sonrió hacia mí. Estaba revolviendo una olla con quién sabe qué, y la estufa estaba atestada de otras ollas y cosas por el estilo.

"Qué estás haciendo…?" mi voz se volvió baja y severa como si estuviera atrapando a un niño pequeño en medio de un crimen.

"Cocinar, ¿cómo se ve?" Él rió.

"Te eché a patadas anoche, ¿te olvidaste de eso?" Lo cuestioné, dejando caer las manos.

"Sí, sobre eso. No tengo adónde ir, y quería decirte algo", apagó las hornillas y se quitó el delantal. Lo tiró al mostrador y nos indicó que tomáramos asiento en la mesa. Le di vuelta los ojos pero aún así tomé la silla frente a él.

"¿Qué?" Me apoyé contra la mesa.

"Mira ... sé que lo que te hice fue una mierda, y realmente estúpido. No he sido el mejor novio para ti, y solo quería disculparme", frunció el ceño.

"Oh ..." soné sorprendido, por qué lo estaba, pero ¿de dónde venía esto?

"Sé que me echaste, pero eso fue solo una pelea y lo entiendo. Lo eché a perder, ¿y realmente espero que podamos intentar arreglar esto?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no?" él se animó.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo, Jenson ... ¿es porque te diste cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin mí, o porque no tienes a dónde ir como dijiste?" Lo interrogué.

"Mira, nuestra relación significa mucho para mí. Te amo mucho, y anoche fue una revelación. Estaba jodido, y estoy dispuesto a admitirlo".

"¿A dónde fuiste anoche?" Yo pregunté.

"¿Dónde?" sus cejas rebotaban en la mitad de su frente.

"Sí, si no tienes adónde ir, ¿a dónde fuiste?"

"Uh ... ¿un hotel?"

"¿Eso sonó como una pregunta?" Ladeé la cabeza mientras examinaba su rostro en busca de la respuesta real. Casi se desinfló frente a mí y bajó la cabeza.

"Uf, bien. Fui con Jason pero..."

"Vete a la mierda, Jenson," me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí al dormitorio. Él me siguió como la noche anterior.

"Simon por favor, déjame explicarte..."

"Tienes dos segundos para explicarme por qué debería escucharte"

"Termine con él..." comenzó. Me volví para mirarlo, y mire fijamente su rostro una vez más en busca de respuestas. Su expresión demostró ser sincera por una vez.

"Lo hice por ti. ¡Incluso borré la aplicación!" exclamó, abriendo su teléfono para mostrarme. "Simon, solo quería asegurarme de lo que siento por ti. Sé que eres lo que necesito en la vida, ¡lo que quiero! Por favor acepta mi disculpa y tal vez me aceptes de vuelta".

"Jenson ... esto no es algo que pueda perdonar tan fácilmente. No soy estúpido", negué con la cabeza.

"¡Nadie dijo que lo fueras!" Exclamó, acercándose a mí. "Soy yo el estúpido", señaló a sí mismo. "Estaba a punto de tirar lo mejor que me ha pasado a los veintidós años por un buen culo", suspiró. ¿Debería sentirme halagado u ofendido por eso?

"O-kay", negué con la cabeza ante sus palabras. "Entonces, ¿qué va a ser diferente?"

"Todo, te voy a volver a ganar".

"¿Cómo?"

"Te mostraré. ¿Solo dame una oportunidad más?" suplicó con los ojos de perrito más tristes que alguna vez le había visto darme. Tomé una respiración profunda, y lo pensé un momento. Continuó con los ojos, y finalmente me rompí.

"Argh, bien, tienes una oportunidad más, pero te lo juro, cometes un error más y se ha terminado para siempre". Yo presioné. Él asintió vigorosamente y me abrazó.

"¡No te arrepentirás! ¡Gracias, Simon, te amo!" él me abrazó y nos besamos un par de veces antes de alejarme de él y cambiarme la ropa del trabajo.

Terminó de hacernos la cena, y todo el tiempo no pude dejar de pensar en cómo iba a contarle a Leah sobre esto. Estaba tan orgullosa de mí, y ahora ... digamos que orgullosa no sería la palabra que usaría para referirse a sus sentimientos sobre mi.

* * *

"¡¿HICISTE QUÉ?!" sus palabras me traspasaron los oídos. Tragué saliva antes de volver a hablar, pero no salió nada. "SIMON SPIER, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DARLE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD A ESE IMBECIL?"

"No fue mi mejor momento y tampoco estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero Leah, tengo una razón ..."

"No me importa, ¡nada es motivo suficiente para pasar por el infierno y volver a el por una porquería como Jenson!"

"Bueno, escucha por una vez... Voy a mantenerlo funcionando solo hasta la reunión. Necesito mostrarle a Blue..."

"¿BLUE? Simon, estoy tan jodidamente decepcionada de ti en este momento. Has llegado tan lejos en todo este asunto de Blue, ¿y vas a dejar que una reunión arruine eso? Es un fin de semana ¿y cómo sabes siquiera que va a ir? ¿O siquiera estás seguro de que sigue interesado en ti? "

"... Leah," suspiré. No iba a decirle cuánto me dolieron esas palabras, pero lo hicieron. Ha estado en mi mente desde hace años. Alguien que pensé que me importaba tanto por la pantalla de una computadora simplemente desapareció, y por supuesto tuve que cuidarme. Incluso lo amé en algún punto, y él no pudo mostrarse ente mí. Me gustaría creer que no le importó porque tal vez eso me ayudaría a odiarlo, pero en el fondo siento que fue solo un momento de pura ansiedad y miedo. Lo odié por un momento, pero no duró mucho. He estado pensando en él por más tiempo de lo que Leah sabe. Solo trato de distanciarme de los pensamientos, pero siempre vuelven. Existe el '¿y si?' al que no puedo parar de volver. ¿Cómo sería la vida en este momento, si él hubiera venido a mí? ¿Estaríamos juntos? ¿Seríamos buenos amigos? ¿Qué?

"Simon, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"¡Es solo para que no me vean como al niño gay solitario y patético al que todos conocieron y dejaron cuando salimos de la escuela!"

"Si, nadie..."

"¿Cómo lo sabes, Leah? Además, si me dejaras terminar, solo haré esto para la reunión. Después, romperé con él. Eso es todo. Lo estoy usando como él me uso ... él simplemente no tiene idea ".

"Sí... pero ... ¿Jenson de entre todas las personas? ¿No puedes hacer una de esas cosas de 'Rent-A-Boyfriend'? Tendrás mejor suerte con _Blue_ con un tipo al azar que con ese imbecil".

"Si esas cosas siquiera existieran, entonces lo haría, pero tengo un plan. Todo va a estar bien, Leah, ya verás", le expliqué.

"Si tú lo dices ... pero cuando tú teatro se caiga a pedazos, no vengas llorando a mí", suspiró.

"Lo recordaré", asentí a sus palabras. "Estoy en el trabajo. Te amo ..." dije.

"Te tolero", murmuró. Sonreí ante su actitud y colgué. Si ella realmente estuviera enojada conmigo, habría colgado sin siquiera una palabra de despedida. Ella lo tomó bien ... creo.

* * *

20 de junio, 10 a.m.

Casi termino de empacar mi maleta cuando Jenson entró a la habitación con una taza de café.

"Gracias", le dije, tomando la taza . Tomé un sorbo y lo puse en la cómoda frente a mí.

"Así que estaré allí a eso de las once y media mañana. Iré directamente al parque desde aquí, y me ocuparé de mis maletas ", explicó Jenson, sentada en la cama.

Resulta que no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que podría tener algo en un mes, pero afortunadamente es solo por hoy. Su trabajo lo obligó a ir a una conferencia, por lo que se perderá la primera noche, pero se unirá a los eventos del fin de semana.

"Suena bien", asentí, besándolo suavemente antes de colgarme mi bolso sobre el hombro.

"¿Hazme saber que llegaste a salvo, si?" agregó, llevándome al auto. Asentí con la cabeza, le di un último beso y me fui a la casa de mis padres.

Llegué un poco después de las doce y media y mi padre estaba afuera lavando su auto. No me había visto detenerme, así que me dirigí silenciosamente detrás de él.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Yo hablé. Dio un pequeño salto y se dio vuelta, casi rociándome con la manguera. Retrocedí rápidamente y me reí de su reacción.

"¿Acaso quieres matarme?", se rió, agarrando su pecho.

"Lo siento", me reí.

"¡Ven aquí!" él me jalo contra su pecho, casi derribándome directamente hacia él. Todavía se mantiene en forma, lo cual es importante. De hecho, es vergonzoso cuando tu padre se ve mejor que tú, pero bueno ... lo intento.

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?"

"Bien", asentí. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me guió hacia la casa.

"¡Genial! Tu madre ha estado limpiando desde que le dijiste sobre esta visita hace casi un mes, así que cuando entres allí no olvides quitarte tus tenis mugrosos antes de pisar sus alfombras", bromeó, abriendo la puerta de entrada . Me reí al pensar que eso era completamente cierto acerca de ella, y me dirigí a la cocina. Ella estaba ocupada con Nora frente al horno cuando las ví. Papá aclaró su garganta y mamá dio la vuelta primero. Su cara se iluminó tan brillante que las luciérnagas estarían celosas.

"¡Simon, cariño, estás aquí!" ella exclamó, viniendo para abrazarme. Nora sonrió en mi dirección y colocó una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas en la barra.

"¿Cómo fue el viaje, no te tomó tanto, ¿verdad? ¿Estás cansado, quieres tomar una siesta? Puse sábanas nuevas en tu cama", me dijo, mirándome. Ella pasó sus manos por mi cabello, y me sonrió.

"Em, tiene veintisiete años, dale al niño un poco de espacio para respirar", habló papá, metiéndose una galleta en la boca. Nora resopló ante su respuesta y mamá les lanzó a ambos una mirada.

"No puedo evitarlo. Todavía es mi bebé, y sé cuando mi bebé está cansado", hizo un puchero, envolviéndose a mi alrededor.

"Estoy bien, mamá, de verdad", me reí y la abracé.

"Bien, bien, siéntate y cuéntanos cómo has estado".

"Como si no les hablara a ustedes todos los días o algo así", bromeé, tomando asiento en la barra.

"Oh, detente. Si no te llamo yo, tú nunca me llamas", comenzó.

"Wow ... pensé que era la única a la que le echaban eso en cara", los ojos de Nora se agrandaron cuando ella probó una de sus propias galletas.

"¿Ves lo que les estás haciendo a tus hijos?" papá levantó una ceja hacia ella.

"¡No culpo a nadie! No es mi culpa que mis hijos no me llamen".

"Mamá, suenas como la abuela cuando solía llamar y llorar por cómo nadie iba a visitarla", agregué tomando una galleta.

"Bueno ... ahora entiendo su preocupación", se encogió de hombros y nos sonrió con satisfacción. Reímos a carcajadas, y ella continuó protestando por su comportamiento. En ese momento, sentí que nunca había salido de mi casa. Fue reconfortante tenerlos cerca y volver a sentirme como una familia. Cuando me alejo, estos momentos se han sentido como recuerdos a la distancia, pero sé que cuando vuelvo a casa es como si nunca me hubiera ido.

Nora se graduó de la escuela culinaria el año pasado y consiguió un trabajo en un restaurante muy agradable cerca de aquí. Fui a la ceremonia, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de quedarme un fin de semana como lo había planeado. ¿Entonces no he vuelto a casa en años desde la boda de Nick y Abby? Nora vive en casa por el momento, pero ella nunca está aquí según mamá, que es probablemente donde entran los reclamos.

"Voy a guardar mis cosas y tal vez refrescarme un poco. Tengo algunas cosas que tengo que hacer antes de esta noche", le expliqué, tomando una galleta más antes de salir de la habitación. Tomé mis cosas del auto y las llevé a mi habitación. Las empuje a través de la puerta rota de mi viejo dormitorio y sonreí al espacio familiar.

Mi cama se quedó en el mismo lugar, solo con sábanas nuevas y la habitación tenía una nueva capa de pintura en las paredes. Todavía tenía la mitad de mi habitación como una pizarra, que nunca borré. Mi escritorio todavía estaba en la esquina donde lo dejé entre todos mis chucherías.

Estaba agradecido de que mi padre no lo convirtiera en una cueva privada o en un gimnasio en casa como lo ves en las películas. Puse mis cosas sobre la cama, y escuché que la puerta se abría un poco. Me giré para ver si era mi madre husmeando, pero en cambio obtuve un visitante diferente.

"Aw, Beibs ... no tenias que venir aquí. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte", le sonreí al lento cachorro. Me arrodillé y lo acaricié. Lo levanté y lo sostuve cerca de mí. "Siento no haber estado en casa desde hace un tiempo, te extrañé", le dije mientras le daba un beso a su cabeza. Le supliqué a mi familia que me dejara llevarlo, pero perdí la batalla. Estaba envejeciendo, y definitivamente no tenia tiempo de ocuparme de él en caso de que algo sucediera. Lo puse en mi cama, y lo observé mientras se acurrucaba y se quedaba dormido.

"Pobre chico", arrullé, comenzando a desempacar algunas cosas. Extendí mi bonita camisa para esta noche, y me pregunté si llenaría de alegría a mi madre si le pidiera que la planche. Lo hice, y casi me da un latigazo al pasar corriendo hacia la lavandería.

Tomé todas mis cosas juntas, y me dirigí hacia la calle. Me detuve frente a una casa que también era demasiado familiar y observé cómo la belleza misma bajaba por el camino de entrada. Su cabello le llegaba casi a la cintura y estaba ondulado, y su atuendo aún demostraba lo elegante que podía estar. Supongo que tiene sentido ya que diseña ropa, pero nunca deja de sorprenderme. Salí del auto y vi que la sonrisa de Leah ocupaba la mitad de su rostro.

"Ahí estás", sonreí, abriendo mis brazos para ella.

"Aquí estoy", se rió, dando la bienvenida al abrazo. Nos abrazamos por mucho tiempo e incluso comenzamos a tener una conversación mientras seguíamos enganchados.

"Te he echado mucho de menos", suspiró contra mí.

"Yo te extrañé más", sonreí, dándole un apretón antes de alejarme. Nos miramos a los ojos y luego nos subimos a mi auto. Paramos para almorzar en un viejo restaurante al que solíamos ir, y luego dimos un paseo por la ciudad para ponernos al corriente. Nick y Abby nos encontrarían en el bar esta noche, así que Leah y yo pasamos todo el día juntos. No podría pedir nada mejor para comenzar este fin de semana.

"¿Dejaste que el grupo de ex alumnos supiera que tenías acompañante?" ella preguntó, deslizando su teléfono.

"Sí, les envié un mensaje unos días después", le expliqué. Leah asintió. El nombre de Jenson aún no ha aparecido, ni ella ha preguntado por él. Estoy realmente impresionado de lo bien que ella está evitando el tema.

"Sabes que tendremos que hablar de él en algún momento, ¿verdad?" Yo hablé.

"Oh, lo sé ... solo intento descubrir cómo contenerme antes de tocar el tema".

Puse mis ojos en blanco y conduje de regreso a mi casa. Se divirtió mucho charlando con mi madre y poniéndose al día con "cosas de chicas" mientras me preparaba para pasar la noche. Leah dijo que iría cómo estaba vestida, pero no había forma de que me dejara salir con una camiseta y jeans. En cambio, me puse un par de jeans más bonitos, y mi camisa de color marrón brillante con cuello rígido.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Leah, mirándome de arriba abajo. Asentí con la cabeza y les dije a mis padres que volvería tarde y que no me esperaran en la puerta. Leah y yo hicimos nuestro camino a través de la ciudad hasta McDougal's Bar y caminamos en la parte delantera. Había una pancarta colgada al otro lado de la puerta que daba al patio exterior, que decía: _Bienvenidos a Casa Clase del 2015_ . Leah y yo salimos y nos registramos con el comité de alumnos. Por algún motivo, conseguimos tarjetas de identificación que Leah y yo arrojamos, y decidimos que las bebidas ya eran una necesidad. Abriéndonos paso entre la multitud tropecé con tres personas que conocía muy bien de la escuela, y algunas que me saludaron, pero no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran.

"¿Fuimos a la escuela con ellas?" Me volví hacia Leah, señalando a las mujeres que me sostenían el hombro por un momento para decir hola. Leah se encogió de hombros y me empujó hacia la parte posterior del patio. Fue entonces cuando los vi, Nick y Abby. Estaban de pie en una alta mesa superior, y cuando nos vieron a los dos llegar se emocionaron demasiado.

"¡Spier en la casa!" Nick gritó, chocamos las manos antes de engancharnos en un típico abrazo de hermanos. Lo abracé y luego miré a Abby para darle un abrazo.

"¡Es genial verlos chicos!" Abby exclamó, soltándome para después abrazar a Leah.

"Lo sé, no podía esperar para verlos chicos", dijo Leah, hablando con Abby. Después de la escuela secundaria, las dos se hicieron muy buenas amigas y, considerando todo, no podría estar más feliz.

"¿Cómo va la vida de casados?" Pregunté, tratando de encontrar algo de qué hablar con Nick. Ya no sabemos cómo hablar entre nosotros, pero es normal, cuando pasas tres años sin hablar uno con el otro, ¿de qué hablas?

"Es genial, de verdad es genial. Nuestro primer año fue un poco difícil, pero sinceramente, no me gustaría que fuera diferente", explicó, sonriendo a Abby.

Observé mientras las dos chicas hablaban y me sentí afortunado de repente. Suerte que estas personas aquí han estado a mi lado a través de todo. Ahora estamos todos juntos de nuevo durante un fin de semana, y me encanta que sea de esa manera.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" Toqué el codo de Leah para llamar su atención. Tomé su pedido y entré al bar. Miré hacia el mostrador y pedí una cerveza y un gin-tonic.

"Bueno, pero si es Simon Spier", escuché el estampido de una voz suave que era demasiado familiar. La voz que podría detenerme en seco por la cara a la que pertenecía, solo para ponerme en un estado de trance. Me giré casualmente para ver a Bram Greenfeld caminando hacia mí con una expresión radiante y con su mano extendida para que la tomara.

"Oye, qué pasa, Bram", tomé su mano y al igual que hice con Nick dimos el típico abrazo de hermanos.

"Wow, ha pasado tanto tiempo", negó con la cabeza, mirándome. "Te ves genial", agregó. Intenté desesperadamente no sonrojarme, pero probablemente era demasiado tarde.

"Tú también", asentí, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Incluso aunque lo he seguido a través de Facebook, verlo en persona es muy diferente. Parece haber crecido quizás una pulgada desde la escuela secundaria, pero todavía es bastante atlético. Su camisa de vestir azul claro se amolda a su físico esculpido y su fino corte de cabello lo hace parecer mucho más grande y profesional. Su sonrisa es lo único que podría considerar algo familiar para mí, incluso sus ojos son iguales y cómo brillan.

"Gracias", asintió, pareciendo ruborizarse, pero podría estar equivocado.

"Y bien, ¿como te a ido en la vida?" pregunté.

"Está bien, está bien", asintió. "He estado haciendo bienes raíces por un tiempo, y luego decidí tomar un trabajo extra como entrenador personal, así que he estado haciendo eso por un año más o menos".

"Oh, ¿entonces no hay más asesoramiento financiero?" Yo pregunté. Mierda. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero no pude deducir lo que eso significaba.

"¿Has estado acechándome en Facebook, Spier?" me cuestionó. Mi sonrisa pareció caer al instante, y sentí que el pánico aumentaba.

"Oh, n-no yo, eh- solo recuerdo haber visto el-"

"¡Simon, Simon!" Él levantó su mano hacia mí. "Relájate, estaba bromeando", se rió entre dientes, colocando su mano en mi muñeca. Exhalé bruscamente y tragué saliva.

"Oh", suspiré, volteándome para tomar la cerveza que el barman me tendió. Tomé un largo sorbo y miré a Bram.

"No, no hay más asesoría financiera. Ese fue un trabajo secundario, pero me olvidé de quitarlo de mi lista de empleos", sonrió. "No te preocupes, ya van dos personas que me preguntaron sobre eso. No quise hacerte sentir ..."

"No, no. Honestamente, no debería haber preguntado", me sonrojé de nuevo, y esta vez estoy seguro de que era visible.

"¿En verdad estás bien?", se rió entre dientes. "Entonces, ¿qué ha estado pasando contigo?, cuéntame".

"Pues nada, solo soy terapeuta, es todo", me encogí de hombros.

"Un terapeuta, ¿eh? Eso es bastante sorprendente". Él asintió, pareciendo particularmente interesado.

"Sí, bueno, mi madre tuvo algo que ver con eso, cuando estaba en la escuela estaba muy interesado en la psicología. Terminé metiéndome un poco en eso, y aquí estoy", le expliqué en breve.

"Bueno, eso es genial. Estoy feliz por ti", continuó asintiendo con la cabeza mientras hablaba. Una parte de mí estaba notando un poco de derrota por su parte, lo que me hizo pensar que estaba haciendo algo mal.

"Y tú que me dices, ¿Cómo van los bienes raíces?" Yo pregunté.

"Oh, están yendo realmente bien", dijo. "He estado aprendiendo mucho, y he podido conocer a algunas celebridades en realidad, así que ha sido genial".

"Whoa, sí, eso es bastante genial. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi, así que supongo que tienes el mejor trabajo", me reí.

"¿Yo? ¿El mejor trabajo? Simon ayudas a la gente a tener una mejor vida, eso es increíble", protestó. De nuevo, sonrojándose.

"Gracias pero-"

"No quieras debatirlo conmigo Spier porque yo ganaré", se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

"¿Ah, entonces con que esas tenemos?" Luché ... ¿juguetonamente? Simon, detente.

"Sabes qué hacer si quieres averiguarlo", sonrió. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero Garrett se acercó y envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bram.

"¡Simon!" él gritó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás levemente. "¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó.

"Solo estoy poniéndome al corriente con Bram aquí", expliqué, retirándome de la extraña situación que estaba avecinándose.

"¿Ah, entonces es así?" Miro a Bram y levanto las cejas queriendo insinuar algo que ni entendí. Bram entrecerró los ojos hacia Garrett y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero me aclaré la garganta. Cogí la bebida de Leah y le indiqué que tenía que llevarle el gin-tonic a Leah y levante mi cerveza y el gin-tonic para enfatizar.

"Será mejor que vuelva con la dueña de esta bebida", me reí entre dientes. La expresión de Bram se suavizó antes de preguntar si había traído a algún acompañante a los eventos.

"Sí, en realidad llegará hasta mañana. Sin embargo, esta bebida pertenece a Leah".

"¿Está Nick aquí?" Bram preguntó. Asentí y señalé la dirección de mi mesa con mi cabeza.

"Sí, él está en el patio".

"Te seguiré. Me encantaría saludarlo", dijo, trayendo a Garrett con él. En el momento en que se vieron los tres, fue como si fuera el reencuentro de alguna banda de rock.

Pensé que la reacción de las chicas que se veían por primera vez en mucho tiempo eran malas. Pero pon a un grupo de jugadores de fútbol juntos y mira lo qué pasa.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Leah preguntó.

"Estaba hablando con Bram. Nos encontramos en el bar", le expliqué.

"Oh, bueno", asintió, bebiendo su bebida.

"Sí ... bien", murmuré, mirando mientras hablaba con Nick. Fue como en la secundaria de nuevo. No podía dejar de mirarlo, y no quería, pero era difícil mirar hacia otro lado ... bueno, tal vez quería, pero no quería ser obvio.

"Aquí, limpia tu baba", susurró Leah, entregándome la servilleta de su cóctel. La agarré y le sonreí.

"Cállate", suspiré. Ella se rió de mí y volvió a hablar con Abby.

"¡Bueno, si no son mis compañeros de clase de Creekwood High!"

Escuché la voz desde el otro lado de la habitación, y esta vez fue como clavos en una pizarra. Me volví lentamente para ver a Martin de pie en la entrada al otro lado del patio. Estaba parado con los brazos extendidos, y ninguna persona le estaba prestando atención.

"Oh Dios", gimió Abby, "voy a necesitar algo más fuerte que esto", se alejó con su bebida y se coló entre la multitud en el bar.

"Por favor, no dejes que venga aquí ..." murmuró Leah, observando todos sus movimientos.

"¿Cómo estás? ¡Oye, Kelly, te ves bien!" Martin gritó mientras caminaba entre la multitud. Puse los ojos en blanco ante sus comentarios y me encogí cuando pude ver que se estaba acercando a nosotros. Miré a Nick, que estaba negando con la cabeza lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Él está justo detrás de mí, ¿no?" Miré a Leah. Ella se levantó, mirándome con tristeza.

"Simon Spier".

Nunca odié oír mi nombre tanto en mi vida.

"Martin Jodido Addison", me volteé para verlo de pie con las manos en las caderas.

"No es mi segundo nombre, pero buen intento", sonrió, moviendo la cabeza estúpidamente. "¿Cómo estás compadre?"

"Genial", dije con una sonrisa, volviendo a la mesa.

"Oh, vamos, ¿no hemos superado todo esto? ¡Han pasado diez años!"

"Diez años no son lo suficientemente largos, Martin. Adiós", le advertí y me puse el vaso en los labios.

"Oh, te sentirás diferente con esta reunión, ya verás". Dijo, antes de que pudiera escucharlo alejarse.

"¿Janice eres tú? ¡Qué vestido!" La voz de Martin resonó en el fondo, seguidas por el sonido de alguien siendo abofeteado. "¡Ok, entiendo!" Escuché después de eso.

Negué con la cabeza al pensar en lo estupido que seguía siendo. Todavía se veía igual que en la escuela secundaria. Según siendo un poco robusto, pero su cabello era un poco más largo. Estaba desordenado y parecía que se pasó una tina de gel en un intento de darle algún estilo.

"Oye, Simon, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, ¿dónde está Jenson?" Nick preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Leah me miró y sonrió. Le expliqué que llegaría mañana y que todos lo conocerían en ese momento. Leah todavía no lo conoce, pero ya sé que no quiere.

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo?" Abby preguntó.

"Alrededor de un año ... más o menos, soy muy malo recordando las fechas", me reí nerviosamente, tocando la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

"Creo que es increíble que hayas encontrado a alguien, Spier", dijo Garrett, extendiendo su copa hacia mí. Asentí con la cabeza, y tomé el último trago de mi cerveza, pero en la fracción de segundo que miré, Garrett se quedó sin aliento, mirando a sus pies y luego a Bram. Los miré y levanté una ceja.

"¿Estás bien?" Yo pregunté. Garrett asintió con una sonrisa de labio cerrado, y Bram le sonrió.

"Es solo que pisé su pie por accidente, lo siento amigo", dijo. Garrett asintió, y mantuvo la falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Siempre tu y tus enormes pies, amigo", Nick negó con la cabeza en broma. Bram le dio una palmada a Nick con el dorso de su mano y volvieron a charlar.

"Eso fue raro", me susurró Leah. Asentí e intenté ignorarlo.

"Hola, ¿pueden todos por favor prestarme su atención?" Nuestra presidenta de la clase se paró en la esquina del escenario para poder vernos a todos, y esperó a que la sala se calmara. Se arregló la blusa y se llevó el micrófono a los labios. "¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos a todos aquí, y de comenzar este fin de semana! Mañana tenemos eventos de día de campo, así que preparen a sus parejas y vístanse apropiadamente. Si alguien quiere traer algún platillo para el picnic como mencioné en los correos electrónicos acerca de este fin de semana, siéntase libre de hacerlo. ¡Disfruten de su noche! ", explicó, sacudiendo ligeramente su cuerpo. Fue increíble verla allí arriba. "Veo muchas caras conocidas, ¡por lo que seguramente habrá alguien que conozcan en esta multitud! ¡Tómense un trago y dejen que la diversión comience!" ella aplaudió con los brazos en alto.

"¡Sí, a darle!" Martin gritó entre la multitud.

La noche estaba llegando a su fin, y ya la estaba pasando tan bien. Este fin de semana puede que no sea tan malo después de todo ... a menos que Martin vuelva a mencionar mi nombre.

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **LoveSimonFicWriter** del capítulo 2 de "Simón vs The Reunión"

Capitulo Original: www. fanfiction s/12881436/2/Simon-vs-The-Reunion

Déjenos saber que piensan sobre la historia :D


	3. Tu eres Blue, ¿verdad?

Capitulo 3

* * *

Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, manejé hasta la casa de Nick y recogí a Nick y a Abby, y luego hice una parada atrás para recoger a Leah. Condujimos al nuevo Waffle House para desayunar esta mañana, y parecía que nada había cambiado entre los cuatro. Nos reímos de los mismos chistes, pero teníamos nuevas historias que contar. Resulta que Nick y Abby han estado tratando de tener un bebé, lo cual es una gran noticia.

"Entonces, ¿no se supone que debes limitar tu ingesta de alcohol cuando lo intentas?" Leah preguntó y Abby asintió.

"Sí, dije que este sería mi último fin de semana sin preocupaciones", explicó Abby.

"Quiero decir, ¿cómo se supone que pasarás este fin de semana sin alcohol mientras Martin esté cerca?" Nick bromeó. Nos reímos de sus palabras, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Solo la mención de su nombre me revuelve el estómago. Está claro que todavía guardo rencor cuando se trata de Martin, pero ¿quién puede culparme? Él arruinó todo para Blue y para mí. Él es básicamente la razón por la que Blue nunca apareció.

"Simon, ¿puedo tomar un sorbo?" Preguntó Leah, tocando mi taza de café. Asentí con la cabeza, y volví la cabeza para mirar por la ventana frente a nosotros. Hubiera preferido la mesa junto la ventana, pero por supuesto el lugar está lleno esta mañana. Es mucho más grande que las otras Waffle Houses en las que he estado, así que más asientos significa más personas. Es extraño pensar que Waffle House llegó a ser tan popular con el tiempo que sintieron la necesidad de expandirse tanto.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Abby preguntó, notando mi comportamiento.

"Sí, estoy genial", asentí, mostrándole una rápida sonrisa.

"Mentiras, ¿qué está pasando en esa cabeza tuya?" ella presionó.

"Te lo dije, estoy-"

"No estás bien", interrumpió Leah. "Odia a su novio, y todavía está enamorado de Blue", terminó, colocando su servilleta sobre la mesa.

"Espera, ¿sabes quién es Blue?" Nick cuestionó, inclinándose.

"No, no tengo idea de quién es", negué con la cabeza.

"¿Y si realmente fuera Martin?" Abby hizo una mueca, pareciendo que estaba a punto de vomitar.

"No es Martin", Leah negó con la cabeza. "Todavía está enamorado del recuerdo de Blue", agregó. La miré y fruncí el ceño.

"¡Hola chicos!" atrapó nuestra atención, todos levantamos la vista y vimos a Garret y Bram caminando hacia nuestra mesa.

"Hey, ¿como están ?" Nick hizo su apretón de manos especial con los dos y se quedaron mirándonos a todos.

"Solo hicimos una breve parada para obtener nuestra carga de carbohidratos antes de los eventos del día de campo", explicó Garrett.

"Sí, no puedo esperar, va a ser tan divertido pateárte el culo", Nick se frotó las manos con entusiasmo.

"Oh, sí, seguro", Bram rodó los ojos, golpeando a Nick en el hombro con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Están esperando una mesa?" Preguntó Nick, mirando alrededor del área de comedor.

"Sí, en realidad la fila de espera es larga", explicó Bram, mirando a la puerta.

"¿Desde cuándo se hizo tan popular Waffle House un sábado por la mañana?" Preguntó Abby, mirando a todos los adolescentes y familias que nos rodeaban.

"No sé, tal vez algo hizo clic", me reí.

"Bueno, no creo que a nuestra camarera le importe, acabamos de ordenar. Tomen algunas sillas", insistió Nick, señalando una mesa vecina con cuatro sillas, pero solo dos estaban ocupadas.

"Genial", Garret y Bram asintieron, preguntando a la mesa si podían agarrar las sillas. Garrett se sentó hacia el final junto a Nick y Leah, y Bram se sentó a mi lado.

"Entonces, ¿podemos volver a nuestra conversación?" Abby saltó en su asiento y se volvió hacia mí. Me sonrojé e intenté esconder mi cara. No quería hablar de esto con Bram y Garrett, pero con Abby _no_ no es una opción.

"No se, ¿tal vez?" Dudé en hablar, pero Abby me calló.

"Entonces, ¿quién crees que es?" Abby continuó.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Garrett preguntó, mirándonos.

"Estábamos arrojando a Simon debajo del autobús de todo este asunto de _Blue_ ", explicó Nick, agregando otro paquete de azúcar a su café.

" _¿Blue_?" Bram habló, mirándome.

"Es realmente un tema para más tarde..." Me interrumpieron de nuevo.

"Le estaba preguntando a Simon quién cree que es Blue, ya que nunca se mostró ante él", explicó Abby a la mesa.

"Oh, ¿quién crees que es?" Garrett preguntó, descansando su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

"No sé, podemos simplemente..." Empecé de nuevo.

"Dije que hace mucho tiempo podría haber sido el chico que estaba contigo en la sala de estudio ese año. Salió del closet después de que terminó la escuela," Leah siguió sacando conclusiones a pesar de que deseaba que no lo hiciera.

"Entonces, Simon, si Blue apareciera durante la reunión, ¿querrías hablar con él?" Garrett preguntó.

"No sé, esa es una pregunta difícil", me encogí de hombros.

"¿Por qué?" Bram habló de la nada, llamando mi atención. Lo miré, y no pude evitar la expresión sorprendida que se formó en mi rostro. Pareció retroceder un poco después de que las palabras salieron de su boca, pero continuó mirándome. "Quiero decir ... ¿por qué es una pregunta difícil? Digo ... solías amar a este tipo, ¿no? ¿No querrías hablar con él después de todo eso?" Bram se aclaró.

"Oh, bueno, sí, _hablaría_ con él. No puedo decir que no estaría ... No sé, ¿ _enojado_ ? Quiero decir, me abandonó, después de todo", me encogí de hombros, tomando mi taza en mis manos. Podía sentir la profunda exhalación de Bram, pero no alcé la vista.

"Sin embargo, estás saliendo con alguien, ¿verdad?" Garrett preguntó.

"Lo odia", respondió Leah.

"¡Leah!" Exploté un poco más de lo que me hubiera gustado por sus palabras, pero ella necesitaba detenerse ya.

"¡¿Qué? Es la verdad!" Ella exclamo.

"No tenemos que gritárselo al mundo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Por qué estás con él entonces?" Bram preguntó, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí.

"Yo..."

"Él planea ..." comenzó Leah, pero la detuve pateando su pie. Ella jadeó, y agarró su pierna. "¡Ay!" soltó.

"¡Hemos terminado con esta conversación!" Chasqueé mis dedos hacia Abby. "¡Nuevo tema!"

"Simon, no puedes escapar de tus problemas", expresó Abby, tendiéndome la mano.

"¡No estoy huyendo de mis problemas, Abby! ¡No tengo ningún problema!"

"Obviamente aún sientes algo por Blue", afirmó Nick. Lo miré y mi boca se abrió un momento.

"Bueno, qué tal si admito que sigo enamorado de él solo para que me vuelva a romper el corazón ..." mi voz se quebró. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, y respiré profundamente. "Discúlpenme", me lamí los labios antes de pararme de mi silla.

"¡Aw, Simon, no te vayas!" Abby me llamó.

"¡No quisimos molestarte!" Garrett gritó por encima del ruido del restaurante. Negué con la cabeza ante sus palabras y salí, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco esa mañana.

 **Leah POV.**

Sabía que había tocado un punto sensible en Simon y me sentí horrible. Debería haber parado, pero por supuesto tuve que seguir. Yo no sería yo misma si no tratara de presionar cada punto, especialmente los puntos de Simon. Miré alrededor de la mesa y Abby parecía tan decepcionada como yo.

"¿Debería alguien ir por él?" Garrett preguntó, mirándome directamente.

"Iré", asentí, quedándome quieta por el momento. "Él necesita un segundo para calmarse".

"Bram, ¿estás bien?" Nick habló. Nos volteamos para ver a Bram desvanecerse, mirando al otro lado de la silla de Simon. Su mano izquierda se apoyaba suavemente en su boca, pensativa, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo en una expresión muy rota. Cuando Nick lo llamó, se despertó de su aturdimiento y escaneó nuestras caras. Su expresión rota se transformó en una nerviosa, avergonzada.

"Oh, sí. Lo siento, yo solo ... me distraje, perdón", negó con la cabeza. Nick asintió, mirándome. Garret por su parte estaba mirando a Bram en tono de disculpa por alguna razón.

Algo definitivamente está mal con Bram. Solía ser tan callado, y ahora, de repente, ¿está dispuesto a hacer preguntas primero? No solo eso, ¿pero qué pasó con todo el pateo de Garrett en la pierna anoche? Si pudiera recordar el contexto de la noche, podría tal vez armarlo, pero algo no está bien.

"Vuelvo enseguida," dije, levantándome de mi silla. Justo cuando me estaba alejando, la camarera volvió a la mesa para tomar la orden de Garrett y Bram. Salí al frente para encontrar a Simon deslizando su teléfono.

"Oye ... pensé que era yo quien se alejaba cuando estaba enojada", dije. La sonrisa de Simon era pura molestia, y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme. "Simon, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió allá adentro ... no estábamos tratando de molestarte", le expliqué. Simon levantó la vista de su teléfono finalmente, y me miró a los ojos.

"Sé que no estabas tratando de molestarme, pero te agradecería mucho si no sacaras el tema de Blue frente a otras personas. Mira, sé que estás enojada conmigo por todo lo de Jenson, pero Blue no es con quien tienes que desquitarte. Sé que han pasado años, y _sé_ que soy un idiota por seguir enganchado a el, pero eso no te da el derecho de hacer de mi vida un circo ".

"Técnicamente fue Abby la que lo saco a colación", me encogí de hombros.

"Leah..." sus fosas nasales se encendieron cuando enfatizó mi nombre como una advertencia. He ido demasiado lejos. Eso no sucede a menudo con él, pero a veces realmente puedo joderlo.

"Está bien, ¡lo siento! Lo siento, sabes que nunca te lastimaría intencionalmente ..."

"No importa, aun así lo haces", suspiró.

"Lo sé y lo siento ... lo lamentamos", dije, mirando hacia el restaurante.

Él sabe que ninguno de nosotros diría nada con intención perjudicial, por lo que si se puso así esto solo puede significar que todavía es un gran problema. "No vamos a decir nada más al respecto y ... si estás realmente decidido a descubrir quién es él, te ayudaré a encontrarlo".

"No tienes que..." Simon negó con la cabeza.

"Pero quiero hacerlo", lo interrumpí. Él me miró otra vez, y se volvió para abrazarme.

"Por favor sé amable con Jenson cuando llegue aquí. No quiero que sepa que algo está pasando", Simon habló, abrazándome con fuerza.

"Dalo por hecho nene", golpeé mis manos contra sus costados y me alejé de él. Nos miramos a los ojos y finalmente obtuve la famosa sonrisa de Simon Spier. "Ahora vamos, tu waffle se va a enfriar", le devolví la sonrisa, pasando mi brazo por su cintura.

Volvimos a entrar y lancé una mirada fulminante a la mesa para dejarles claro que no tocaríamos más el tema. Cambiamos el rumbo de la conversación, comimos con alegría y pasamos a hablar mal de los otros equipos para los eventos. Abby, Simon y yo planeamos sentarnos a ver los juegos y vamos a animar a los chicos tanto como sea posible ... eso es a menos que nos distraigamos metiendo comida en nuestras gargantas.

11 AM

Simon y yo llegamos al parque en ese momento.

Todos deben haber llegado antes porque la gente ya estaba usando de lleno los juegos y preparando las mesas de comida.

"¿Crees que nos perdimos de algo ?" Me incliné para susurrarle a Simon. Él se rió y miró a su alrededor.

"Aparentemente," se encogió de hombros. Encontramos la mesa que Abby reservó para nosotros, y nos sentamos. Nick ya estaba jugando un pequeño juego de fútbol con algunos de los otros jugadores de fútbol. Luego, se sucedieron varios juegos de patio como herraduras y voleibol en el foso de arena. Junto a ellos había versiones gigantes de juegos como Jenga y yard pong ... Nunca antes había visto un vaso rojo tan grande. Nos dijeron que los "juegos en equipo" serian más tarde cuando llegaran más personas.

"¿Ustedes se inscribieron en algo?" Abby preguntó mientras nos sentábamos.

"Yo no, pero Simon probablemente sí", le dije, mirando a Simon.

"Pfft-Uh, no", se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la idea de que él siquiera pudiera involucrarse en alguna de esas actividades.

"¿Tiene pensado unirse a algo?" Yo pregunté.

"No se, la lista tenía un montón de cosas como lo que solíamos hacer en el gimnasio. Estoy bastante segura de que hay un concurso de lanzamiento de globos de agua, tira y afloja y luego el día va a terminar con un juego de softball, creo ", explicó Abby.

"¿De verdad, softball?" Yo cuestioné

"No sé, sonaba divertido, así que me inscribí", se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, bueno, toda la diversión para ti", levanté las cejas.

"No tengo ninguna habilidad atlética, así que eso no sucederá", se rió Simon, sacando su teléfono. Se calló mientras leía un texto, y luego se levantó de la mesa y se alejó del alcance del oído. Se colocó el teléfono en la oreja y comenzó a mirar alrededor como si buscara a alguien. Vi como un hombre caminó desde el estacionamiento hacia él. Simon esperó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para comenzar a encontrarse con él a mitad de camino. Intercambian un beso rápido, y luego comienzan su caminata.

"¿Es ese Jenson?" Abby preguntó. Ella parecía realmente sorprendida por su apariencia. Es de muy buen ver, lo admito, pero fuera de eso no me agrada para nada. Sé todo lo bueno y sé todo lo malo, lamentablemente lo malo sobrepasa lo bueno. Él es más o menos de la misma altura que Simon si tengo razón. Su cabello es del mismo color marrón claro que el de Simon, y desde aquí definitivamente puedo decir que se ejercita. Tiene un cuerpo muy atlético, y su pecho es amplio. A medida que se acercan puedo ver sus rasgos faciales, y debo admitir que es más atractivo en persona. Su línea de la mandíbula le da una buena forma a su rostro, pero no es muy llamativo. En cambio, sus ojos atraen la mayor atención.

"Abby, Leah, este es Jenson", lo presentó Simon, señalándonos a las dos. Jenson extendió su mano hacia Abby, y luego hacia mí. Hizo una pausa y me sonrió con las manos todavía estrechadas.

"Es un verdadero gusto al fin poder conocerte, Leah. Simon rara vez se calla sobre ti. Tanto que hubiera pensado que realmente estaba enamorado de ti todo este tiempo", bromeó. Me sonrojé y dejé escapar una risa tartamuda de mis labios. Miré a Simon, quien honestamente parecía querer que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Si sus ojos pudieran rodar más hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, caerían.

"¿No bromeas?" Me mordí el labio, tratando de contener la risa. ¿Quién dice eso? _¿QUIÉN_ dice eso?

"Sí, bueno, de todos modos, es un placer conocerte", suspiró, parándose más derecho y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Simon. Me di cuenta de que Simon estaba incómodo, pero se quedó quieto.

"Voy a ir a ver cómo está, y tal vez tomar algo de comida". Simon explicó antes de irse con Jenson hacia el comité.

"Es tan lindo ... ¿qué podría ser tan malo de él?" Preguntó Abby una ves que estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

"¿Crees tener el suficiente tiempo para averiguarlo?" Le di una mirada fulminante y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Ahora siento que necesito saberlo", dijo, dudando en relajarse bajo mi mirada.

Me quedé sentada un rato y le expliqué a Abby algunas de las cosas que Jenson había hecho para merecer un lugar de honor en mi lista negra y ella captó el punto pero quería su propia opinión sobre él. Le dije que lo buscara y se diera cuenta por si misma, pero que no me decepcionara. Muy pronto Simon regresó con Jenson, y se sentaron a la mesa con nosotros. Fuimos a buscar comida una vez que los puestos comenzaron a funcionar y nos acomodamos para ver a los demás jugar a lo lejos desde aquí.

Jenson dirigió su atención a Abby y sonrió. "Entonces, Simon me dijo que Nick y tú están ¿casados?" preguntó.

"Sí, él está allí jugando al fútbol con sus viejos compañeros de equipo", dijo, y señaló en dirección a Nick.

"Oh, que bien. ¿Y cómo va la vida matrimonial?"

"Está bien. Es muy diferente de lo que esperaba, pero va bien. Gracias por preguntar", sonrió dulcemente. Ew, basta, Abby.

"Sí, el matrimonio es un tema aterrador para pensar en el. ¿No estas de acuerdo?" Jenson le preguntó a Simon. Simon levantó la cabeza de su ensalada de col, con aspecto de ciervo a la luz de los faros.

"¿Huh?" preguntó con la boca llena.

"Matrimonio, es un pensamiento aterrador, ¿verdad?" preguntó de nuevo. Simon se encogió de hombros y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Se tragó la comida y se aclaró la garganta, como siempre hace Simon cuando está nervioso para hablar.

"No creo que sea aterrador, pero definitivamente es algo para lo que debes estar preparado", Simon dio su opinión. Él me miró con indiferencia, levantando las cejas antes de volver a su comida. Negué con la cabeza suavemente, rompiendo un rollo por la mitad.

"Estoy con Simon, no fue atemorizante, solo me puso de nervios por la preparación. Queríamos asegurarnos de estar listos antes de seguir adelante".

"Bastante justo", se encogió de hombros, dejándolo así. Abby me miró, pero no dijo nada. ¿Y si cambiábamos el tema? Aparté la vista y me concentré en los chicos que ya venían. Al menos lo intenta, ¿supongo?

"Hey, ¿cómo estuvo el juego?" Abby le preguntó a Nick.

"Genial", la besó en la cabeza, sin aliento.

"Te traje un plato, bebé, siéntate", dijo, haciendo espacio para él.

Bram estaba parado en la cabecera de la mesa, jadeando. Garrett me instó a que me acercara y me senté a su lado en el banco.

"Oh, perdón", me burlé de él en broma. Él me sonrió e intentó recuperar el aliento.

"Gracias", me guiñó un ojo. Rodé los ojos hacia él y volví a comer.

"¿No me presentarás?" Escuché el susurro tan obvio desde el otro lado de la mesa. Jenson estaba apoyado en Simon, y lo codeaba suavemente.

"Ah, claro. Lo siento chicos, este es Jenson. Jenson, este es Nick, Garrett y Bram", explicó Simon, señalando a través de la mesa. Todos le respondieron hola, pero el saludo de Bram se sintió un poco forzado. Casi como si no quisiera reconocer su existencia. No lo culpo, pero continuó alimentando mi curiosidad sobre el comportamiento de Bram. Quiero decir, han pasado diez años, y la confianza de una persona puede cambiar dentro de ese tiempo, pero ser tan directo con eso, esa es la parte extraña.

Jenson apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y apuntó su tenedor hacia Bram. Apuñaló el aire unas cuantas veces antes de abrir la boca y dejó caer esta belleza, "¿Bram? ¿Eso es como _Bramwell_ ?" Jenson habló. ¿Qué?

"Oh, eh, no, Abraham, en realidad".

"¿ _Abraham_ ?" Jenson enarcó las cejas hasta la mitad de su frente.

"Sí ... es hebreo, es un nombre familiar", explicó con indiferencia, bajando su mirada a Simon momentáneamente antes de regresar a Jenson.

"Ah, en tu lugar también me quedaría con el _Bram_ ", asintió, volviendo a enfocar su atención en la comida. Bram pareció insultado, pero no dijo nada. Simon, por otro lado, miró a Bram completamente avergonzado por las observaciones de sus novios.

"¡Amigos! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estamos disfrutando las festividades de este maravilloso viaje por el carril de la memoria?" Martin saltó desde un lado, causando que la mayoría de nosotros salteemos. Simon puso los ojos en blanco ante su presencia e intentó no hacer contacto visual directo.

"Martin, ¿no tienes un bote de basura donde irte a merodear?" Nick escupió, entrecerrando los ojos a Martin.

"Eso no se aplica en mí, porque no soy un mapache". Apuntó con las pistolas de los dedos hacia Nick antes de meter algunos pelos sueltos detrás de su oreja. Afortunadamente, decidió abandonar el desagradable montón de gel que aplicó la noche anterior. Nick le sonrió, y Abby intentó redirigirlo a su comida con una suave palmada en el pecho con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Qué quieres, Martin?" Bram habló. Esto atrapó la atención de todos en la mesa. Todos gradualmente enfocamos nuestras atenciones hacia Bram, todos menos uno de nosotros, Jenson, nos quedamos incrédulos de que la pregunta viniera de parte de él.

"Pues veras, ustedes eran algo así como mis únicos amigos en la escuela secundaria y-"

"¿Qué pasó con Suraj?" Abby lo interrumpió.

"El típico caso de traición", juntó las manos y señaló con un dedo a Abby.

"Él consiguió una novia y se olvido de ti, ¿entonces te pones triste porque nadie quiere hacerte compañía?" Sugirió Garrett. La cara de Martin cayó con un profundo suspiro.

"... No diría tanto 'olvidarse de mi', seria algo más como 'abandonado'", corrigió.

"Espera ... ¿eres hetero?" Jenson habló con comida en la boca.

"Uh, ¿ _sí_ ?" Martin sonrió con una sonrisa amplia, ladeando la cabeza hacia Jenson.

"Solo decía, ya sabes, por el abrigo...", Jenson hizo mención al atuendo de Martin encogiéndose de hombros. Bufé, tapándome la boca para sofocar mi risa.

"Bueno ... fue agradable verlos a todos", la sonrisa de labios apretados de Martin lo decía todo. Se alejó de nuestra mesa y se dirigió a otra mesa llena de chicas que jugaban voleibol.

"¿Por qué llevaba un abrigo en verano?" Jenson cuestionó, mirándonos a todos por respuestas.

"No me preocuparía demasiado por eso", se rió Simon, colocando su mano en el bíceps de Jenson. Él se encogió de hombros y mordió su sándwich. Solo por curiosidad levanté la mirada hacia Bram que estaba observando la interacción de Simon y Jenson desde lejos. Parecía molesto, pero en lugar de decir algo como si estuviera a punto de hacerlo, puso los labios en el hombro de Garrett.

"Voy a buscar algo de comida", salió como un susurro. Bram se fue a las mesas de comida, y lentamente me levanté.

"Creo que todavía tengo hambre, ya vuelvo", solté sin darme cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. Me sacudí, me dirigí a las mesas de comida y caminé junto a Bram.

"Oye, el pan de maíz no esta tan bueno", mencioné, mientras Bram colocaba un mini pan junto a su sándwich de puerco desmenuzado. El me miró y sonrió.

"Gracias por la advertencia, pero ahora creo que tengo que probarlo", se rió, mirando el pan seco en el borde de su plato.

"Lo siento, no fui mas rápida", me reí. Él se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando por la línea. Lo seguí de cerca, pareciendo más espeluznante de lo que había pretendido. Pude sentirlo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, así que antes de que esto se volviera más raro ...

"Sin embargo, la ensalada esta buena", dije, señalando la bandeja. Él me miró y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Oh chico ... no necesitas callarte a mi alrededor.

"¿Bram?" Hablé de nuevo, se sirvió la ensalada de pasta en el plato antes de volver su mirada hacia mi.

"¿Leah?" él cuestionó con una ligera vacilación.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Su cuerpo se tensó, y sus ojos hicieron una extraña mirada de reojo antes de enfocarse en mí.

"Uh, s-seguro?"

"Entre tú y yo, y prometo que no diré nada, necesito saber qué pasa".

"¿Qué _... pasa_ ?" arrugó las cejas con una suave inclinación de cabeza.

"Te he estado observando de una manera no acosadora", levanté mis manos en defensa ante mis asombrosas palabras, "y me di cuenta de que has estado particularmente nervioso, pero extremadamente extrovertido al mismo tiempo. Si bien todo el mundo sabe que eres del tipo introvertido, no puedo evitar sentir que eso ha cambiado por una razón específica ".

"¿Me has estado mirando?" Bram preguntó como si estuviera confirmando mis palabras.

"Sí, pero como dije..."

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que has estado viendo?" él entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí.

"La forma en que reaccionas a Simon", admití.

"¿Simon?" sus cejas se dispararon.

Me incliné y bajé la voz en un susurro silencioso, "sí ... y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez... ¿eres Blue?"

Traté de leer la expresión de su rostro, pero por primera vez en la historia el rostro de Bram careció de emociones. ¿Acabo de romperlo?

"¿Bram?" le llamé. Él parpadeó, y su boca se abrió.

"Yo, eh-"

"Oh, Dios mío ... ¿estoy en lo cierto?" mis ojos se agrandaron. No pensé que realmente fuera él, ¡pensé que me estaba volviendo loca!

Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, y tragó saliva. "Uh, Leah ..." tartamudeó, poniendo su plato en la mesa junto a nosotros. Él me tomó del brazo y me llevó unos metros más allá.

"¡Mierda!" Me susurré a mí misma, siendo arrastrada a otra parte de la mesa de comida.

"Escúchame ... no se lo puedes decir a nadie, especialmente a Simon", suplicó, juntando sus manos en una postura de oración. Lo miré de arriba abajo, escudriñándolo en busca de respuestas.

"¿Por qué no quieres decirle? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Simon se volverá loco!"

"¡Exacto! Se va a volver loco ... y no en el buen sentido de la palabra ..." Bram miró a otro lado mientras pensaba en sus palabras. Él sacudió sus pensamientos y me suplicó nuevamente. "Mira, lo oíste ... Le rompí el corazón, Leah. ¿Realmente crees que será feliz cuando se lo diga?"

"¡Sí!" Casi exploto, volviéndome demasiado entusiasmada con la idea.

"¡No!" Él respondió, dejando caer sus manos. "¡Leah, no lo entiendes! ¡Nos enamoramos, y lo arruiné!"

"Corrección, Martin lo arruinó", lo interrumpí.

"Pude haber sido el 'caballero de brillante armadura' que Simón merecía, pero en cambio me acobardé y fingí que nada era diferente. No debí haberlo dejado en esa jodida rueda de la fortuna como lo hice", exclamó, casi al borde de las lágrimas. "Ni siquiera creo que me creería si le digo que todavía estoy enamorado de él después de todos estos años", suspiró Bram, colocando una mano sobre su boca mientras la otra descansaba sobre su cadera.

Mi corazón se derritió en el momento en que las palabras fluyeron de los labios de Bram. Sentí que me estaba volviendo loca de repente, y eso era decir poco de mi estado actual realmente. Apreté mis manos entrelazadas contra mi pecho. "¿ _Amor_ ? ¿Todavía lo amas?" No necesitaba un espejo para saber que parecía una idiota. Sentí que mis ojos crecían mil veces más, y estoy seguro de que pequeños corazones volaban en todas direcciones como un personaje de anime.

"Sí, mucho", se rió para sí mismo, pero muy probablemente de mí. "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que está en una relación con ... Jenson", amordazó el nombre. Volvimos a mirar la mesa y nos enfocamos en los dos. Me volví hacia Bram y sacudí la cabeza.

"¡Ni siquiera te preocupes por él, no es nada comparado contigo! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bram, eres Blue! ¡Eres _EL Blue_ de Simon!" Exclamé en un tono aún muy callado. Fui respetuosa con su decisión, pero es un idiota si decide no contarle nada.

"Escuché lo que estás diciendo, pero mis ojos están viendo algo diferente", frunció el ceño, indicándome que volviera a mirar. Me volví para ver a Simon riéndose con Jenson, y luego le dió un beso en los labios. ¡Mierda!

"Bram te estoy diciendo..."

"Leah, por favor ... solo ... olvídate de toda esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me rompía el corazón ver a Bram tan abrumado por esto. Él ya estaba cargando con la culpa por no haberse descubierto ante Simón en primer lugar y ahora esto ... Simon, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan estúpido? Podrías haber dejado a Jenson en el suelo y ¡quizás estarías con Blue justo ahora! Plan de respaldo, a lo grande.

"Bram ... prometo que no voy a decir una palabra porque no me corresponde a mi hacerlo, pero por favor, reconsidera el decirle la verdad ... o quizás tenga que hacerlo yo. No sabes lo que le ha estado causando a Simón durante años todo este tema de Blue ..."

"Leah", Bram suspiró con las aletas de su nariz abriéndose y contrayéndose peligrosamente igual que las de Simon hace solo unas horas cuando me di cuenta de que quizá estaba cruzando el límite con él. Vaya, necesito prestar más atención al lenguaje corporal de las personas.

"Está bien, está bien, pero por favor reconsidéralo" Le pedí. Ahora yo era la que estaba suplicándole.

"Lo intentaré", asintió con un suspiro. Suspiré una vez más, y volví a la mesa. Me dejé caer en mi asiento perezosamente; enojada con el par de ineptos que tenía frente a mí. No, ni Nick ni Abby -aunque su amor me pone enferma a veces-, Jenson y el estúpido inconsciente al que llamo mi mejor amigo. ¡¿Cómo podría él no saber que era Bram ?! De toda la gente de la que sospechó.

"Pensé que estabas buscando más comida" Comentó Abby, robando un pepinillo del plato de Nick.

"Decidí que ya no tenía hambre", dije, dándome cuenta de que estaba de mal humor. Simon me miró y frunció el ceño.

'¿Estás bien?' me preguntó. Asentí y aparté la vista de él. Sé quién es Blue, la respuesta a la pregunta que lo a atormentado por más de diez años y ¡ni siquiera puedo decírselo! Oh, este va a ser un fin de semana interesante, seguro.

* * *

N / A: Normalmente no escribo las Notas de autor al final, pero creo que este capítulo necesita una. Quiero saber en los comentarios qué tipo de giro o dirección creen que va a tomar esto. Me encantaría saber lo que están pensando. ¡Gracias!


	4. ¿Por qué tan Azul?

Capítulo 4

Bram POV:

Leah volvió a la mesa y se sentó. Poco después de que ella me dejó, regresé y me senté a su lado en el banco. Carraspeó y le di un codazo despreocupado para que guardara silencio. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante la idea de decirle a Simon que era Blue. ¿Qué pensaría si lo hiciera? Probablemente estaría decepcionado o algo así.

Leah en un momento dado se levantó para tomar un trago, y Jenson se levantó para agarrar uno también. Él se acercó a ella, y parecía estar intentado llevar a cabo una conversación. Parecía molesta, pero se contuvo lo suficiente y le dijo algo que solo pudría saber al leer sus labios, pero incluso entonces no pude descifrarlo. En algún momento ella colocó su mano sobre su brazo y miró a su alrededor. Ella señaló en alguna dirección, pero perdí el rastro cuando Nick comenzó a hablar. Volví a mirar a Nick y apunté con mi barbilla hacia él.

"¿Perdón, qué ?" pregunté.

"Casas, ¿crees que podrías llevarnos a ver algunas casas que tengas disponibles? Estamos buscando comprar una el próximo año y me enteré de que te estás mudando a Atlanta para vender".

"Si, es verdad", asentí. "Estaría más que feliz de ayudarlos". Asentí y volví a mirar a Leah, pero ahora estaba sola y no podía ver a Jenson por ningún lado. Me molesta, y no se trata solo de su entupido nombre, sino que es grosero y no puedo encontrar lo que Simon ve en él. Es atractivo, sí, pero es un imbecil ... al menos eso es lo que he reunido.

Después del almuerzo, un grupo de muchachos vino y nos pidieron que nos uniéramos en un juego de fútbol americano. Decidimos, menos Simon, que nos gustaría unirnos. Jenson aparentemente solía jugar en la escuela secundaria, por lo que quería unirse a nuestro equipo. Me habría quedado fuera debido a que no me gustaba el deporte, pero eso me habría dado tiempo a solas con Simon, y el señor sabe que no necesito eso ahora mismo. Garrett corrió a mi lado cuando comenzamos a bajar de la mesa de picnic hacia el campo abierto. Tuvimos que cruzar bajo una hilera de arces grandes para llegar al campo y el grupo se dividió un poco. Garrett me agarró del brazo mientras nos dirigíamos al campo abierto y tiró de mí suavemente.

"¿De qué te estaba hablando Leah?" Garrett preguntó.

"Nada", me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando.

"¿ _Nada_ ? Parece que estaban discutiendo". Garrett sugirió.

"¿Discutiendo? No", negué con la cabeza mirándolo. Sonreí para tranquilizarlo, pero luego bajé la barbilla para mirar cómo mis pies rozaban la hierba recién cortada.

"Espera, ¿realmente estás tratando de mentirme?" me detuvo entre dos árboles y miró a su alrededor. Todos siguieron adelante, y esperamos detrás. Él me miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño. "¿Que esta pasando?"

"Nada, Gar-"

"No vuelvas a decir nada o te golpearé", colocó las manos en sus caderas.

"Garrett ... te juro que solo estábamos hablando".

"¿Acerca de?"

"No se trata de ti si eso es lo que esperabas", le expliqué.

"Vamos, Bram, soy tu mejor amigo y sé con certeza que tú y Leah Burke nunca han tenido una conversación a solas. ¿De qué se trataba?"

"Bien, si debes saberlo", suspiré, esperando a que los demás pasaran por los árboles hasta que éramos los únicos allí. Garrett inclinó su oreja hacia mí, esperando la primicia.

Exhalé profundamente, colocando mis manos en mis caderas. Lo pensé un momento y luego sacudí la cabeza. "Ella sabe que soy Blue ..."

"¡¿Ya lo sabe?!" exclamó.

"Shhh! ¿Podrías hablar más bajo?" ladré callándolo.

"¡Lo siento! ¿Cómo lo supo?" susurró.

"¡No sé! Ella lo descubrió simplemente 'mirándome'".

"¿Viéndote?" él cuestionó, mirándola.

"Sí, no sé ... creo que no estaba siendo discreto al respecto. De todos modos, le dije que no le dijera a Simon. No puedo decirle, lo destrozaría".

"¿Estas loco?" sus ojos se exaltaron.

"¿Por qué iba a decirle, Gar? Míralo, él está en una relación, y se ve bastante feliz".

"Estás ciego, porque es miserable. Bram, Simon quiere conocer a Blue. Sabes que _tienes_ que decírselo".

"No creo que _deba_ hacer nada", dije con una sonrisa.

"Lo haré yo entonces.."

"¡No harás tal cosa! Le dije a Leah que lo reconsideraría si se presenta la oportunidad, pero por otro lado, _Blue_ no está listo aún..."

"Bueno _, es_ mejor que _Blue_ cambie de opinión, independientemente de si quiere alguna posibilidad de recuperar a Simon".

"Para empezar, él nunca fue mío", suspiré.

"Oh, ¿en serio? Conozco cierto cierto intercambio de correos electrónicos que dicen lo contrario. Ustedes estaban hechos para el uno para el otro. Leí esos correos electrónicos, Bram. Eres el Blue de Simon, y Simon es tu Jacques. Has perdido la cabeza si vas a dejar que ese tal Jenson te lo robe ".

"Gar-"

"Nada de _Garrett_. _Sí_ , Garrett. Vas a decírselo, y yo te ayudaré", dijo, colocando su mano sobre su pecho.

"No creo que pueda-"

"Es por eso que te ayudaré", se encogió de hombros.

"Espero que no sea contraproducente", suspiré pesadamente. Garrett se frotó las manos mientras una amplia sonrisa se extendía rápidamente por su rostro.

"¡Oh, esta va a ser la mejor reunión de ex alumnos de la historia!" Garrett soltó feliz. Comenzamos a caminar hacia todos los demás, y mi corazón se sentía pesado. ¿Realmente iba a descubrirme ante Simon al fin?

"Sabes, esta es la revelación más esperada en la historia de Creekwood, ¿no?, no creo que algo así le haya pasado a ninguna de las clases después de nosotros. Estoy bastante seguro de que los maestros todavía están esperando conocer el desenlace de todo este asunto de Blue y Simón. Al menos estoy seguro de que el Sr. Worth estaría encantado de descubrir que Simon finalmente se encontró con Blue, "Garrett divagó en mi oído. Le di una palmada en el pecho para callarlo mientras nos acercábamos a los otros jugadores. Llamamos a equipos, y por supuesto nos tocó con camiseta pero no todos estaban de acuerdo así que Jenson se quitó la camisa, revelando el conjunto de abdominales más detallado que he visto en mi vida. Mi barbilla casi se cayó al césped debajo de mí, y afortunadamente Garrett la atrapó y me dijo que me comportara.

'¿Qué diablos?' Le dije en voz alta.

'Blue, recuerda a Blue', me devolvió con voz agresiva. Negué con la cabeza y me preparé para quitarme mi propia camisa. Me sentí expuesto y casi avergonzado. No tenía el mismo físico que Jenson, pero todavía estaba en forma. Voy al gimnasio todos los días, y he mantenido mi peso durante los últimos años ... pero esos abdominales, ¿qué demonios hace para conseguirlos?

"Antes de comenzar, voy a correr al baño", nos dijo Jenson antes de correr hacia el edificio de bloques de cemento, pasando los árboles donde Garrett y yo nos habíamos detenido. Mientras estaba desaparecido, elaboramos un plan de acción contra el otro equipo y elaboramos una estrategia.

"Amigo, ¿dónde está?" Nick colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

"Fue al baño, volverá", otro chico se encogió de hombros.

"Han pasado diez minutos. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?" Garrett cuestionó, mirándonos a todos.

"No sé, tal vez se cayó"

"¡Hey, lo lamento por eso!" Jenson se rió, corriendo. "Fue algo raro", se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa engreída.

"Está bien, lo que sea. ¡Vamos!" Nick gritó victorioso y todos nos preparamos para comenzar el juego. Mientras caminábamos, Jenson caminó en un ángulo que me empujó hacia atrás ligeramente. Me detuve y lo observé desde atrás, dándome cuenta de que probablemente no me había visto. Lo limité y volví mi atención a nuestro equipo. Aunque pensé que odiaba el deporte, todavía lo entendía, así que todo lo que se me explicaba no era nuevo. Jenson sintió la necesidad de _acallar a_ los jugadores de fútbol, pero eso era totalmente innecesario.

"Ya pueden pásamela si eso lo hace más fácil", expresó Jenson en el grupo.

"Veremos cómo juegas primero", Nick se rió, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Jenson se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a Nick. Lo odio.

Nos dispersamos y comenzamos el juego. A medida que jugábamos, me daba la sensación de que Jenson me había cortado intencionalmente, y tal vez incluso había intentado hacerme tropezar en algún punto. Mantuve mi distancia de él, pero siguió buscándome en su camino. Estábamos muy atrás en el juego y hasta ahora hemos tenido un solo chance ... gracias a Jenson. Pero yo estaba en carrera para obtener el siguiente.

"¡Bram, abrete!" Levanté la cabeza y vi a Nick listo para lanzar. Me abrí y esperé, pero de la nada, Jenson pasó corriendo y atrapó el balón dirigido hacia mí. Él empujó su cuerpo contra mi hombro, enviándome al suelo con fuerza. Corrió con la pelota hasta que anotó el siguiente touchdown. Garrett trotó hacia mí y me ayudó a levantarme.

"Amigo, ¿qué diablos?" Llamé. Caminé hacia Jenson y me sacudí.

"¿Hey- _no contacto_ \- significa algo para ti? ¡Y Bram está en nuestro equipo!" Nick expresó señalándome con sus manos.

"Lo siento, pero estábamos cerca, y el piernas de pollo aquí no iba a hacer nada contra ese tipo", dijo Jenson, señalando al chico que me hubiera sacado. Él era bastante grande, pero podría haberlo llevado. Nick se limpió la cara con las manos y gimió. Jenson había estado robando la pelota casi todo el juego, pero ni una sola vez forzó a nadie a caer al suelo como lo hizo conmigo. En realidad ... todo el juego ha sido un poco agresivo conmigo. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

Nos instalamos de nuevo, y Jenson pasó por mi lado. Debo haber estado usando mis emociones como un suéter porque Jenson se acercó con un puchero falso.

"¿Por qué estás tan _azul?_ Te dejaré que atrapes el siguiente", me tocó el hombro, caminando hacia el otro lado de los muchachos. ¿Él simplemente enfatizó el azul? Maldita sea, ¿Leah le dijo? _(N/T: Todos sabemos que Blue es azul, ¿verdad? Lo que quizá no todos saben es que la palabra 'Blue' también se emplea como sinónimo de tristeza o depresión, de ahi el juego de palabras que utiliza Jenson aquí. Hasta aquí mi reporte Joaquín.) ._

Una hora antes…

Martín POV:

Me paré junto a un bote de basura y dejé que mi sándwich goteara en él mientras tomaba un bocado. ¿Quién necesita platos? ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

"¿Oye, Martin?" Levanté la vista a medio bocado y algunos trozos de carne de cerdo se asomaban entre el pan. Es el novio de Simon, Jenson.

"Uh, hola ..." digo, algo nervioso. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Por favor, que sea un simple golpe si es que es algo. No puedo soportar una paliza ... espera, ¿por qué me iba a ganar?

"Hola, eh ... sabes, estaba hablando con Leah, pero ella me dirigió a ti".

"¿Lo hizo? ¿Por qué?" Fruncí el ceño hacia él.

"Bueno, ella dijo que conoces a Simon mejor que ella a veces, y dijo que me beneficiaría de hablar contigo ... dijo que ustedes son buenos amigos y que todo eso en la mesa era una broma", explicó.

"¿Lo dijo?" Yo cuestioné, ¿Leah le dijo al novio de Simon que somos amigos? _Esto_ tiene que ser una broma.

"¿Eso fue una broma también?" él cuestionó.

"¿Qué dijo ella exactamente?" Pregunté mientras metía todo el resto de mi sándwich en mi boca. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y di un paso adelante para escucharlo mejor. Mi madre ha estado viendo la televisión cada vez más ruidosa, así que mi audición parece que también va a irse.

Jenson suspiró y relajó sus brazos. "La estaba pidiendo consejo en privado porque tengo algo para Simon con lo que necesito ayuda. Le pregunté si podría ayudarme, pero me dijo que probablemente serías la mejor opción a la que acudir ya que estás bajo el radar. Si voy con ella, corremos el riesgo de que se entere ", explicó. Hmm, bueno ella no está completamente equivocada. Puedo guardar un secreto ... espera.

"¿En que necesitas ayuda?" Pregunté, ahora demasiado curioso como para no descubrirlo.

"Bueno ... te diré solo si me aseguras que estás dentro, ¿Realmente puedes ayudarme?"

"¡Claro! ¡Amo a Simon y somos grandes amigos! Nuestras pequeñas bromas pueden hacerte pensar lo contrario, pero nuestra amistad viene de mucho más atrás". Exclamé. Wow, subestimé por completo a Leah, ¡tal vez ella está tratando de ayudarme a volver a ser amigo de Simon!

"¿Estás seguro? Porque nunca lo había escuchado hablar de ti ..."

"Oh, Dios mío. Es tan dulce. No nos gusta hablar el uno con el otro, es tan infantil", negué con la cabeza.

"Oh, está bien", asintió. Él miró hacia la mesa y luego volvió a mirarme. "Está bien, entonces la razón por la que llegué tarde ... estaba recogiendo esto", dijo, abriendo su teléfono. Lo giró para mostrarme la imagen de un anillo.

"Mierda", respiré. "¿Vas a proponerle matrimonio?" Lo cuestioné, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su teléfono.

"Sí, y necesito tu ayuda para hacerlo. Nadie sabe aparte de ti y de mi, y tiene que ser de lo ma romántico, ¿crees que podrías ayudar con eso?"

"¡Romance es mi segundo nombre! Ya sabes, una vez me puse frente a toda la escuela para preguntarle a una chica en el medio del partido de fútbol de bienvenida si quería salir conmigo", asentí, colocando mis manos en mis caderas con orgullo.

"¿Sí?" él pareció impresionado, "¿Ella cayó rendida?" él sonrió, escuchando felizmente.

"Uh, sí, tú podrías decir eso", dudé y renuncié a los recuerdos de mi cabeza. "De todos modos, estoy seguro de que podríamos llegar a algo. ¡Estoy más que feliz de ayudarte!"

"¡Impresionante! Muchas gracias, Martin. Podemos hablar más tarde, gracias de nuevo", me palmeó el hombro, casi me tira al otro lado del parque. Me froté el lugar en mi brazo y lo llamé mientras corría.

"¡No hay problema, hombre! ¡Le va a encantar!" Asenti. Guau, redención en su mejor forma. ¡Estoy seguro de compensar todo lo que eh hecho con esto!

Conseguí algo más de comida debido a que tuve que tirar mi sándwich y me senté junto a los árboles que daban al campo abierto. Todas las mesas habían sido tomadas, y no quería arriesgarme a derramarme los frijoles en cima si me sentaba con Simon y sus amigos ... tampoco es como si quisieran que me sentara con ellos, así que ...

De todos modos, estaba comiendo feliz cuando un grupo de chicos comenzó a caminar hacia el campo en el claro. Los miré y esperé a que pasaran antes de continuar comiendo. Si me vieran, seguramente se burlarían de mí por quinta vez hoy. Solo quería comer en paz. De repente, escuché desde el otro lado del árbol:

"¿Discutiendo? No", eso sonaba muy parecido a Bram.

"Espera, ¿realmente estás tratando de mentirme?" el otro respondió. Dejaron de hablar y algunos muchachos más caminaron hacia el campo.

"¿Que esta pasando?" el tipo habló de nuevo.

"Nada, Gar-"

"No vuelvas a decir nada o te golpearé", maldición, eso es un poco agresivo.

"Garrett ... te juro que solo estábamos hablando-"

"¿Acerca de?"

"No sobre ti si eso es lo que esperabas", explicó Bram. ¿De quien estan hablando? Parte de mí quiere darles privacidad, pero otra parte quiere seguir escuchando ... así que vamos a hacer eso.

"Vamos, Bram, soy tu mejor amigo y sé con certeza que tú y Leah Burke nunca han tenido una conversación a solas, ¿De qué se trataba?" él presionó hacia.

"Bien, si debes saberlo", suspiró Bram. Un par de personas caminaron de nuevo, y luego habló de nuevo después de un profundo suspiro. "Ella sabe que soy Blue", casi susurró. Blue ... como, ¿ _El Blue de Simón_ ?

"¡¿Ella sabe?!" Garrett exclamó.

"Shhh! ¿Podrías hablar más bajo?" Bram lo tranquilizó.

"¡Lo siento! ¿Cómo lo supo?" él susurró.

"¡No sé! Ella lo descubrió simplemente 'mirándome'", explicó.

"¿Viéndote?" Garrett preguntó, sonando confundido.

"Sí, no sé ... creo que no estaba siendo discreto al respecto. De todos modos, le dije que no le dijera a Simon. No puedo decirle, lo destrozaría".

"¿Estas loco?"

"¿Por qué iba a decirle, Gar? Míralo, él está en una relación, y se ve bastante feliz". Yo diría que ... él también va a querer proponerse ... oh mierda.

"Estás ciego, porque es miserable. Bram, Simon quiere conocer a Blue. Sabes que _tienes_ que decírselo".

"No creo que _deba_ hacer nada".

"Lo haré yo entonces-"

"¡No harás tal cosa! Le dije a Leah que lo reconsideraría si se presenta la oportunidad, pero por otro lado, _Blue_ no está listo aún...".

"Bueno, _Blue, será_ mejor que cambie de opinión, independientemente de si quiere alguna posibilidad de recuperar a Simon"

"Para empezar, él nunca fue mío", suspiró Bram.

"Ah, ¿en serio?, conozco cierto intercambio de correos electrónicos que dicen lo contrario. Ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Leí esos correos electrónicos, Bram. Eres el Blue de Simón, y Simon es tu Jacques. Has perdido la cabeza si vas a dejar que ese tal Jenson te lo robe ". Oh, mierda.

"Gar-"

"Nada de 'Garrett". _Sí_ , Garrett. Vas a decírselo y yo te ayudaré".

"No creo que pueda-"

"Es por eso que te ayudaré".

"Espero que no sea contraproducente", suspiró Bram de nuevo. Uno de ellos aplaudió, haciendo que saltara un poco.

"¡Oh, esta va a ser la mejor reunión de la historia!" Garrett comento entusiasmado. Comenzaron a caminar más allá del árbol, y recé para que no me vieran allí sentado. Justo cuando estaban fuera del alcance del oído salté del árbol y me moví al otro lado. _Santa mierda, santa mierda, santa mierda, santa mierda._

"¡Mierda!" Casi grité y huí de los árboles. Oh no, no, esto es malo. Esto es _muy_ malo

Corrí a la mesa de la comida y busqué una cerveza en un refrigerador. Me quité la gorra y bebí un trago largo. Me sequé la boca y noté a un par de personas que me miraban con expresiones molestas.

"Lo siento", agarré mi cerveza y me fui. Me metí en los baño para poder procesar todo esto mejor ya que era semi-privado y atravesé la puerta. Puse mi cerveza en el delgado borde metálico del espejo y me apoyé contra el fregadero.

"Mierda ... oh, Dios mío", respiré, tratando de entender esta información. "Genial ... esto acaba de arruinarlo todo, ¿verdad?" Me miré en el espejo, y tragué saliva.

"Entonces, ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Todavía ayudo a Jenson para que puede proponérsele a Simon, o trabajo para arreglar mi error inicial y revelar a Bram como Blue? Quiero decir... estaban enamorados ... ¿o todavía están enamorados? Al menos sé que Bram todavía lo ama ... Sí, pero ¿cómo le digo a Jenson que no puedo ayudarlo? Él sabría que algo estaba pasando, y luego ... " mientras las palabras seguían saliendo de mi boca, un baño se abrió con fuerza, causándome un salto y solté un grito suave. Me miré en el espejo para ver a Jenson mirándome con los ojos entornados, y su boca se abrió. Mis ojos se agrandaron al verlo. Me torcí el cuello al girar tan rápido, dejando escapar un grito bastante fuerte y desagradablemente agudo. Agarré el fregadero detrás de mí y jadeé.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ... ¿¡Y por qué estás sin camisa?" Entré en pánico. Se abrochó el cinturón suavemente y pateó su pie para vaciar el inodoro. Dio un paso adelante y dejó que la puerta del cubículo se cerrara detrás de él. Todavía parecía confundido y un poco enojado.

"Es un baño ... ¿qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí?" Jenson cuestionó, deslizando sus manos sobre sus costados.

"Oh, claro ... sí, sobre eso. Yo ya tengo que irme, así que supongo que te veré ..." Comencé a alejarme, y entonces sentí la gran mano de Jenson sobre mi hombro. Él me agarró y me hizo girar con un giro de su muñeca. Me encogí bajo su altura y protegí mi cara con mis palmas frente a él.

"¡Por favor, no me des una paliza, he estado trabajando muy duro para quedar así de bien!" Supliqué.

"Oh, no voy a darte una paliza ... pero creo que tendré que hacerlo si no me dices en este momento de qué se trataba ese pequeño monólogo". se pasó la lengua por los labios, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿Q-qué pequeño monólogo?" Tartamudeé Jenson levantó la mano, y volví a encerrarme.

"¡Bien bien!" Le grité. Se relajó y esperó pacientemente a que continuara.

"Continúa", me alentó. Dejé caer las manos y tragué saliva.

"¿Qué parte quieres saber?"

"¿Qué tal ..." golpeó suavemente con el dedo contra sus labios mientras miraba hacia el techo. "¿Todo?" me miró con ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa delgada. Suspiré profundamente y me aclaré la garganta.

"O-está bien ... eh, bueno ..." tartamudeé de nuevo. Procedí a contarle mi dilema y traté de mantener la historia de Blue en una explicación no muy detallada. No podía evitar el hecho de que ya había hablado de que se amaban, y del hecho de que mencioné quién era Blue, así que tenía que hacerlo. No me dejaba ir sin explicar de la manera más rápida posible lo que significaba "Blue". Hablé sobre los correos electrónicos, sintiendo como se retorcía el estómago cuando las palabras se derramaron como el vómito. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Tampoco se detendría porque, al final, seguí diciendo más y más sobre cómo Bram podría decirle a Simon, lo que podría arruinar todos sus planes para una propuesta.

"Es suficiente, Martin. Gracias", asintió, tomando toda la información. Estaba sin aliento, y comenzaba a sentir las oleadas de culpabilidad que me inundaban. Lo he vuelto a hacer ... Lo he arruinado todo. Diez años, ¿y todavía no puedo guardarme mi mierda solo para mi? Vamos, Martin!

"¿Ahora que?" salió como un chillido. Él me miró y sonrió.

"Vas a olvidar que incluso escuchaste algo sobre este asunto de _Blue_ , y me ayudaras a proponerle matrimonio a Simon todavía ... mientras tanto, también te asegurarás de que los dos nunca estén solos si yo no estoy alrededor ... ¿entendido? él levantó sus cejas hacia mí.

"Yo, uh-"

"Escúchame muy bien, Martin", acercándose a mí, tirando de mi camisa hacia él en su puño. "Supongo que Simon realmente te odia por lo que acabas de contarme. También parece que tal vez esta fue una manera lastimosa de hacer que Simón volviera a aceptarte. _También_ , si tuviera simpatía por el niño con la identidad secreta de un color- Yo no lo eliminaría. Pero ahora mismo, no tengo ningún problema para decirle al mundo quién es él porque, para empezar, era demasiado estúpido. Realmente no tengo problemas para decirle a Simon que _todos_ sus amigos sabían a su espalda, y no se lo dijeron. Entonces, ¿a quién preferirías ayudar ahora? ¿ _A mi o a Blue_ ? "

"... Uh, yo-uh"

"Está bien, puedes decirlo", asintió con sarcasmo, aún con fuerza contra mi camisa.

Mi voz temblaba antes de que pudiera hablar, "¿Y ti?"

"Claro", asintió afirmativamente acompañado de una sonrisa desconcertante. Soltó mi camisa, lo que me hizo retroceder un poco.

"Te veré allá afuera, Martin. Buena suerte", se sacudió las manos sobre el pecho y salió del baño.

Oh no ... ¿qué he hecho?


	5. Pistas de Blue

Capítulo 5

LEAH POV:

Estuvimos inmersos en la conversación cuando tuve el coraje de hacerle a Simon la pregunta que tenía en mente desde que hablé con Bram antes. No quería que fuera muy obvio, pero sí quería hacer funcionar los engranes de su cabeza.

"Ok, no hay nadie alrededor. ¿Quieres hacer un repaso de los potenciales candidatos a Blue?" pregunté.

"¿Candidatos a Blue?" Preguntó Simon, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza ante mi pregunta.

"¡Ooh! ¡Sí, hagámoslo!" Abby exclamó, dando pequeños brincos en su lugar.

"No sé", Simon se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el campo donde los chicos están jugando fútbol. Parecían tomarse un descanso, pero aún no abandonaban la cancha.

"Jenson no se enterará. Está bien", sugerí, volviendo su atención a la mesa. Simon suspiró y me dio la mirada de 'adelante'.

"Está bien, entonces ¿tienes alguna idea de quién podría ser?" Abby preguntó.

"Ninguna en absoluto", Simon negó con la cabeza.

"Oh vamos, ¿no sospechas de ninguno de los chicos?" pregunté.

"No, no muchos chicos se han acercado a mí aparte de Nick, que está casado con esta", apuñaló con su pulgar hacia Abby. "Garrett y Bram", terminó.

"Bram ... ¿Bram?" Perfecto ... lo hiciste tú mismo.

"¿Bram?" La voz de Simon subió una octava, y sus cejas parecieron seguir con el cambio de tono. "No, de ninguna manera. Es demasiado hetero ... creo", Simon vaciló, moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras pensaba en ello.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es tan gay!" Abby casi explota. ¿Cómo? ¡Excelente Abby!

"¡Eso es lo que estoy diciendo!" Choqué mi mano con la de Abby.

"¿Y de dónde sacas eso?" Simon cuestionó.

"Uh, ¿ves la forma en que se viste?" Abby agregó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Simon, esta demasiado arreglado para ir a una reunión social en un bar. ¿Esta usando una camisa de vestir?" Cuestione.

"Oye, yo estoy usando una camisa de vestir..." se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras. "Oh ..." respiró. Me encogí de hombros y sonrió. "Está bien, bueno, solo porque él estaba usando una bonita camisa no significa nada! Mucha gente esta bien arreglada".

"Está bien, pero piénsalo. Nunca ha tenido novia desde que lo conocemos, y sinceramente, nunca lo escucho hablar sobre chicas", dijo Abby.

"¡Bram no habla de nada! ¡Eso no justifica nada!" Simon escupió.

"¿No era Blue judío?"

"Bueno, sí ..." Simon habló en voz baja.

"Está bien, Bram le dijo a Jenson que su nombre es hebreo y que es un apellido, obviamente significa que él es judío", le propuse.

"Leah, eso-"

"¡No me digas que eso no significa nada! ¡Vamos, Simón, Bram podría ser Blue!"

"No lo sé", negó con la cabeza. ¡Quiero sacudirlo ahora mismo!

"Simon, él ha estado actuando un poco extraño a tu alrededor últimamente", dijo Abby. No puedo evitar mirar a Abby. ¿Por qué parece que intenta interrogarlo como yo? ¿Qué sabe ella?

"De hecho si, es la primera vez en diez años que hemos estado en la misma habitación. ¿Cómo explicas qué esté actuando tan raro?"

"No lo sé , lo que si se es que para ser un chico tan reservado ha sido muy expresivo a tu alrededor", agregué.

"Ustedes realmente están forzando esta idea de Bram ... ¿saben algo que yo no?" Simon entrecerró sus ojos hacia las dos. Miré a Abby quien me miro fijamente a los ojos. Ambas nos encogimos de hombros, y nos volvimos hacia Simon.

"Ni idea", logramos decir al unísono. Abby me lanzó una mirada desconcertada con los labios fruncidos, y yo se la regresé. En este punto parecíamos un mal esbozo. Simon negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa.

"A veces las dos son tan extraños", suspiró, yendo a los refrigeradores.

Me incliné sobre la mesa y capté la atención de Abby. "¿Hey qué pasa?" Salí disparada en un fuerte susurro.

"¡Estoy a punto de preguntarte lo mismo!" Ella dijo, inclinándose más cerca.

"¿Que sabes?" Yo pregunté.

"¿Tu qué sabes?"

"¡Te pregunté primero!" Yo Argumente.

"¡Te pregunté en segundo lugar!" Ella chasqueó.

"¿Qué?" Escupí, Abby negó con la cabeza y miró a Simon tratando de abrir una botella de refresco. Ella me miró y suspiró.

"Nick y yo hemos estado diciendo durante años que Bram es homosexual y que esta totalmente clavado con Simon. Cuando Nick fue a una cosa de fútbol hace años, como una mini reunión, todos se emborracharon un poco, y Bram le dijo algo a Nick sobre cuánto extrañaba nuestra mesa durante el almuerzo, pero específicamente porque no ha visto a Simon en una eternidad ", explicó.

"Espera, ¿en serio?"

"Sí, ¿y _tú_ qué sabes?"

"¿ _Yo_ ?" Presioné mi mano en mi pecho.

"No, la chica detrás de ti, ¡sí tú!" Contestó sarcásticamente mientras fruncía sus labios hacia mí. Simon regresó y nos compusimos.

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Simon vacilante y se sentó junto a Abby. Nos miró a las dos en cuestión y esperó a que una de nosotras hablara. En cambio, ambas sonreímos y nos encogimos de hombros.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi una figura de alguien corriendo hacia el estacionamiento. Me volví para ver a Martin corriendo hacia su coche, y por un segundo me pareció extraño, entonces recordé que era Martin, todo es extraño con Martin.

Luego, cuando volví a mirar a Simon, vi a Bram acercarse a la mesa. Me tensé por alguna razón, pero rápidamente me puse de pie cuando noté que Simon lo entendía. Le sonreí y lancé una sonrisa a Bram cuando él pasó. Esperaba que él le devolviera la sonrisa, pero en cambio se veía furioso. Agarró una botella de agua de una nevera y se colgó la camisa por encima del hombro antes de beberla.

Jenson, Nick y Garrett pronto llegaron y se sentaron a la mesa.

"¿Come te fue?" Simon le sonrió a Jenson. Le dio agua y esperó una respuesta.

"Estuvo bien, jugamos un gran juego", explicó Jenson.

"Sí, genial", la frustración de Nick leyó claramente en su rostro. Bram regresó y se sentó a mi lado en el banco.

"¿Estás bien?" Le susurré. Despreció mi pregunta, y desvió su atención hacia otro lado. Claro, esta bien.

Muy pronto el día pasó al juego de softbol y decidí que ni siquiera iría a verlo porque no tenía interés. Yo iría a apoyar a Abby, pero personalmente quería ir a casa y prepararme para el carnaval. Jenson decidió no jugar también, así que colectivamente todos decidimos irnos por ese día. Me fui a casa, todavía preocupada por Bram ignorándome. Creo que podría hablar con él esta noche, pero realmente espero que no esté enojado porque lo haya descubierto.

 **Simón POV** :

Jenson y yo llegamos a casa alrededor de las cinco, con el tiempo justo para que se diera una ducha mientras yo descansaba antes del carnaval. El temido carnaval ... trae recuerdos tan malos que Jenson no tiene idea. Contemplé contarle todo sobre Blue hace un tiempo, pero sentí que no era necesario. No le veo el caso en este punto. No era como si Jenson dejara todo y me ayudara a descubrir quién era Blue ... fue mi primer amor, aunque nunca dejé de amarlo. ¿Pero por qué mi novio actual se preocuparía?

Especialmente en este punto al estar cerca de todas las personas de la escuela. Él está obligado a estar nervioso si Blue decide mostrarse ante mí. Quién sabe qué podría pasar en ese punto. Honestamente no dudaría en sumergirme de nuevo en mis sentimientos por Blue si sintiera que fuera lo correcto. ¿Quién puede decir que Jenson incluso tiene una oportunidad entonces? Él es temporal, hasta después de todo esto, pero ¿y si Blue apareciera? ¿Solo le digo a Jenson que se vaya a casa? ¿Le digo a Blue que no estoy disponible para hacerlo sentir mal por lo que me hizo?

No ... aunque me abandonó, siempre lo entenderé. No era la mejor circunstancia para salir en primer lugar, y no es como si tuviera el control en ese momento. Pobre Blue , pensó que todo estaba bien y que nadie se enteraría de nosotros hasta que decidiéramos que se supiera. En cierto modo, él confió en mí, y de alguna forma logré destruir eso. Entonces tal vez fue mi culpa ... debería haber sido más cuidadoso con nuestros correos electrónicos y solo enviarle mensajes desde mi teléfono o desde mi casa.

Todavía estoy furioso por cómo pasó a dejarme solo, pero cuando realmente lo pienso, solo lo extraño ... Extraño nuestra conexión, y echo de menos saber que estaba pensando en mí. Quién podría asegurar que incluso asistió a esta reunión. Tal vez perdí mi oportunidad al no aparecer hace cinco años ... Argh, odio que haya tantos ' _y si hubiera'_ en este punto. No debería haberme quedado fuera tanto tiempo como lo hice, pero por supuesto mi mente me entendió y le dije que no volvería hasta este punto. Debería haber estado buscándolo ... pero luego lo pienso y me doy cuenta de que si él hubiese querido sabía cómo ponerse en contacto conmigo ...

Me senté en mi cama y coloqué mi computadora portátil en mi regazo. Miré hacia la puerta de mi habitación y escuché con atención. Todavía podía oír el agua corriendo por el baño de la sala, sabia que Jenson aún se estaba duchando. Abrí mi cuenta secreta de Gmail y comencé a leer los correos electrónicos nuevamente. Tal vez él me lo dijo y me lo estoy perdiendo. Pasé por todo Blue, y hasta ahora todo lo que sé es que es judío, sus padres están divorciados, tenía el pequeño feto en camino en ese momento, amaba a los súper héroes, siempre elegía sus palabras con cuidado, y se mareaba fácil.

El único correo electrónico que todavía me da un puñetazo en el estómago es el del 2 de enero cuando le dije que nunca podría odiarlo, y que nunca me va a perder ... era la verdad y aún lo es, supongo. Mentalmente no me ha perdido porque todavía pienso en él, y como dije, ya no estoy enojado, solo quiero saber quién es.

Dudo en presionar 'redactar', cuando lo hago ya me están sudando las manos y siento una sensación de retorcimiento en mis entrañas. Estoy a punto de ver si todavía está por ahí. Cuando dejamos de hablar, él había eliminado el correo electrónico o me había bloqueado, así que no pude enviarle nada nuevo. Me pregunto si ese sigue siendo el caso.

 **DE: Hourtohour. notetonote gmail-com**

 **PARA: bluegreen118 gmail-com**

 **FECHA: 21 de junio a las 5:27 p.m.**

 **ASUNTO: Ha pasado algún tiempo ...**

 _Este correo electrónico soy básicamente yo solo viendo si todavía estás por ahí. No sé lo que has estado haciendo, y sorpresa, todavía no he descubierto quién eres. Lamentable, ¿verdad? Sí, bueno, de todos modos ... hace años que no te hablo y casi me parece extraño, pero también reconfortante._

 _No sé si lo recibirás así que no estoy seguro de qué decir y qué no. Creo que debería ir al grano con lo que quiero decirte. No sé si te he visto aún durante esta reunión o no, así que no estoy seguro de que sepas lo que está pasando. Estoy saliendo con alguien, pero quiero que te sientas cómodo diciéndome quién eres. No quiero que eso te impida salir ... si siquiera piensas hacerlo. Me estoy esforzando mucho para descubrir quién eres, y una parte de mí espera que vengas al carnaval esta noche como una especie de triste disculpa por lo que sucedió hace años. No voy a hacerte sentir incómodo ... Blue, me ha estado matando y solo quiero saber quién eres._

 _Estás en contacto con tu familia, y muy probablemente con tus amigos en este punto, entonces ¿por qué no puedes decirme? Tal vez fue una mentira y me lo perdí ... pero si no, o si realmente no le has contado a tu familia, lamento que hayas estado escondiéndote todo este tiempo. No sé lo que habría hecho si me hubiera quedado así._

 _Realmente quiero que sepas que todavía estoy enamorado de ti, y que todo lo que está sucediendo en mi vida es realmente confuso ... Le dije a mi mejor amiga que estaría terminando a mi novio después de este fin de semana, pero lo que ella no sabe es que no sé si todo esto salió como yo quería ... Me quedaré un rato más con él. Quiero ver si realmente cambiará para mejor. Las cosas entre nosotros han sido difíciles, y no estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos. Tengo una conexión con él, pero no se parece en nada a lo que teníamos y, sinceramente, si descubro quién eres, no creo que pueda dejar de besarte. Lo que teníamos era real, e incluso si parecía simulado para otros porque solo hablábamos por correo electrónico, significaba mucho para mí._

 _Realmente espero que entiendas esto, Blue. Voy a estar en el carnaval esta noche y si sientes lo mismo que yo ... Dios, realmente espero que lo hagas ... entonces te mostrarás ante mí. Por favor, Blue ... necesito saber._

 _Con amor, Jacques_

Presioné enviar, y mi corazón ya estaba en la boca de mi estómago retorciéndose. Esperé por un momento y mi corazón continuó latiendo con fuerza cuando me di cuenta de que el mensaje no habia sido rechazado. El correo electrónico era válido, lo envió. Eso significa que me desbloqueó hace un tiempo o que restableció el correo electrónico ... lo que no sé si se puede hacer, pero si es genial. Eso solo significa buenas cosas para mí tal vez. Esto puede funcionar

Jenson entró a la habitación y cerré mi computadora con una sonrisa.

"¿De qué estás tan feliz?" se rió entre dientes, agarrando la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Lo miré y luego me incliné para colocar mi computadora portátil en la mesita de noche.

"Nada, solo leí algo en Facebook. ¿Cómo estuvo tu ducha?" Yo pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza, y caminó por la habitación mientras recogía su ropa.

"Bastante bien, pero la presión del agua es una mierda", se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo su oreja del agua ... tal vez estoy equivocado sobre esa segunda oportunidad ...

"Voy a tomar mi ducha ahora", le dije, saliendo de la cama. Antes de que pudiera pasar junto a él, me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Con nuestros cuerpos presionados juntos, me besó con fuerza, y normalmente esto me excitaba, pero todo lo que hizo fue hacerme sentir mal. Se sentía mal, como si estuviera engañando a alguien ... como si estuviera engañando a Blue.

Él me soltó y sonrió. Arreglé una sonrisa para devolverle algo, y una vez que él me creyó salí por la puerta de mi habitación. Me duché y volví para encontrar a Jenson descansando en la cama con mi laptop en su regazo. Me congelé cuando me di cuenta de que nunca cerré el correo electrónico: ¿por qué soy tan malo al dejar mi mierda abierta?

"¿Hey, qué estás haciendo?" Hablé casualmente. Mantuvo sus ojos en la computadora, pero finalmente rompió su concentración y me miró. Él sonrió y volvió a mirar la pantalla.

"Solo algunas cosas de trabajo, espero que no te importe".

"Oh, no, está bien", suspiré para mis adentros. "¿Te diste cuenta si dejé mi correo electrónico abierto?" Pregunté casualmente.

"No, no había nada aquí cuando lo abrí, ¿por qué?" dijo, poniendo sus ojos en mí.

"¿De Verdad?" Yo cuestioné. Ahora me estoy volviendo loco.

"Sí, era tu historial. ¿Por qué, hiciste algo que no quieres que vea?" dijo en un tono serio de voz. Estreché mis ojos hacia él y sacudí mi cabeza.

"N-no, ¿por qué?"

"Solo comprobaba, y también bromeaba. Sé que no estás escondiendo nada", bromeó, volviendo su atención a la pantalla. Cuando me vestí, él cerró la computadora portátil y se deslizó hasta el final de mi cama. Observó mientras me movía por la habitación, y una vez completamente vestido, se levantó y se acercó a mí. Él me estabilizó con sus manos en mis caderas y sus ojos se suavizaron mientras examinaba mi rostro.

"Además, después de lo que te hice, prefiero no esconder nada nunca más. Así que dudo que me mientas", tarareó, y se acomodó en el pliegue de mi cuello. Tragué saliva y coloqué mi mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Él picoteó su camino por mi cuello llegando a mi clavícula.

"Cla-claro, por supuesto", le dije, tratando de evitar el tartamudeo. Lo empujé suavemente, y lo hice consciente de la hora. "Será mejor que nos vayamos", dije, tomando su mano en la mía. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y nos sentamos a cenar con mis padres. En el camino hacia el carnaval, Jenson se ofreció a conducir, lo que me dio un segundo para revisar mi teléfono. Me olvidé de revisarlo en casa donde tenía Wi-Fi, así que no tenía idea de si Blue alguna vez me había enviado un correo electrónico. Realmente espero que esta noche se presente, no creo que pueda seguir así con Jenson.

N/T: Lamento haber tardado tanto en postear este capítulo, maldito trabajo, tuve un fin de semana muy ocupado, solo quiero decirles que la autora ya tiene posteado el capítul son verdaderamente hermosos, ya los tengo traducidos. Solo me falta terminar el capítul posteare todos los demá juntos.


	6. TEPT, mas como DMPC, Parte 1

N/T: Este capitulo se divide en dos partes debido a que es muy extenso. Solo me falta traducir la parte B de este capítulo y subiré todos hasta donde va esta historia publicada. Disfruten.

Capitulo 6

Jenson POV:

Simon estuvo ocupado con su teléfono durante todo el viaje al carnaval, y no pude evitar preguntarme qué estaba haciendo. Le miré un par de veces, pero él nunca levantó la vista. Traté de ver su pantalla en una luz roja, pero no pude descifrar que estaba haciendo.

"Oye, ¿crees que podrías mirar hacia arriba alguna vez? Te vas a enfermar...", le advertí. Rompió su concentración e inclinó su cabeza en mi dirección.

"Estoy bien", afirmó, volviendo la vista a su celular. Le di vuelta los ojos y seguí manejando. Llegamos al carnaval, pero nos sentamos en el coche un momento.

Observé su comportamiento, que resultó algo nervioso. Estaba mordiendo la esquina de su labio inferior, escribiendo un mensaje de texto a alguien. Sus manos adquirieron un leve temblor en el momento en que deje el auto en el cajón de estacionamiento, y las palabras que leí en la pantalla de su computadora hace solo una hora probablemente son las culpables. Iba a estar demasiado ocupado buscando su crayón perdido esta noche como para divertirse ... Lo arreglaré.

"¿Que estamos haciendo?" Yo pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros, y finalmente se encontró con mis ojos.

"Esperando para saber si Leah ya está aquí", explicó.

"Bien, bien", asentí con la cabeza, apoyando el codo contra el alféizar de la ventana.

"Está bien, vámonos", dijo, abriendo la puerta del automóvil. Lo seguí, y encontramos nuestro camino a una taquilla. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, incluyendo su crayón y su compañero de mierda.

"¡Hey!"Soltó Simon levantando su mano hacia Leah. Ella lo saludó felizmente y él le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al saludarla.

"¿Están todos aquí?" Simon preguntó. Leah asintió y miró a su alrededor.

"Fuera de nuestro grupo, ¿estás esperando a alguien?" ella cuestionó, moviendo una ceja hacia él. Por un segundo lo ignoré, pero ¿le contó sobre el correo electrónico?

"No exactamente," Simon se sonrojó y movió sus ojos a la tierra debajo de sus pies. Leah sonrió y se encoge de hombros hacia él antes de volverse para mirar a Abby.

"¿Ustedes quieren subirse a algunos juegos?" Anunció Abby, sosteniendo un paquete gigante de boletos.

"Maldición, Eisner, ¿qué hiciste, comprar la noche?" Leah se rió entre dientes.

"Nos cobraron cincuenta centavos por boleto", Abby sonrió torpemente entregándonos boletos a todos nosotros.

"¡Vamonos!" Nick salió corriendo entusiasmado y Garrett lo siguió. Abby, Leah, Simon y yo nos quedamos con Bram. Eventualmente, las chicas unieron sus brazos y siguieron a los chicos, lo que luego dejó a un grupo incómodo de nosotros solos. Simon todavía parecía tenso, pero debo decir que Bram fue el peor de los dos.

"¿Quieres probar suerte en algunos juegos, cariño?" Le pregunté a Simon, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su hombro. Bram cayó al lado de Simon, notablemente molesto.

"¿Juegos? ¿Acaso no me conoces?" Simon se rió entre dientes. "Simon no juega juegos porque Simon tiene tanta coordinación como un ciervo bebé aprendiendo a caminar", explicó, lo que le hizo reír a Bram. Le lancé una mirada cuando Simon le sonrió y pareció notar la mirada. Se tranquilizó, lo que redujo la sonrisa de Simon. Bueno.

"Bien, pero tienes que ser mi apoyo", le guiñé un ojo y lo acerqué más a mi cuerpo. Pareció retorcerse un poco, no queriendo mis brazos alrededor de él, pero no demasiado mal. De ninguna manera en el infierno voy a quitar mis ojos de él esta noche.

"¡Hola chicos!" Escuchamos por detrás de nosotros. Giré la cabeza para ver a Martin de pie allí. Bueno, en realidad apareció.

"Martin, ¿cómo está la ingle? ¿Vi que una animadora puso su pie justo allí hoy?" Garrett bromeó, fingiendo su preocupación por Martin.

"Uh, bueno ... Se siente", suspiró, y se sacudió el comentario con las manos en las caderas. Leah negó con la cabeza y enganchó sus brazos con Simon. Podría decir que estaba molesto de ver a Martin aquí, y no lo culpo ... toda esta noche es probablemente un horrible episodio de TEPT (Trastorno de Estrés Post-Traumático) para Simon con todo lo que pasó.

"Disculpa, Martin, ¿podríamos hablar por un momento?" Garrett sonrió siniestramente, tirando de él en dirección opuesta a todos nosotros. Bram aplaudió y nos devolvió la atención al grupo.

"Entonces, ¿quién está listo para algunos juegos?" se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia, y una brillante sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Se encogió de hombros en el aire y nos miró a todos. Parecía evitar por completo mirarme, y Nick aplaudió, lo que provocó que el resto del grupo se emocionara. Cuando empezaron a alejarse, me quedé un momento mirando a Garrett hablándole a Martin. Tendría mi momento lo suficientemente pronto para hablar con él, pero solo podía imaginar lo que el compañero de Aquamarine en el crimen estaba tratando de hacer con mi plan.

Eventualmente, ambos volvieron a unirse a nosotros, y Martin parecía estar en conflicto. Él también intentó evitar el contacto visual conmigo, pero eso no va a durar mucho. Comenzamos a jugar juegos y algunos de ellos me ofrecieron la oportunidad de presumir ante Simon, y con suerte Bram se sintió inferior. Me sorprendió cuando Bram en realidad se acercó al plato y trató de vencerme. No podría importarme menos, ya que sabía que lo haría en todos los juego, pero eso significaba que no tendría tiempo para hablar con Simon a solas, así que estoy de perfecto con eso.

Simon observó ansiosamente mientras los muchachos luchaban en el lanzamiento de los anillos, los juegos de disparos y los dardos globo. Pronto llegó el juego High Striker.

"¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?" Abby se aferró a Nick, frotando su mano sobre su pecho.

"Lo tengo", Nick sacudió sus brazos y tomó el pesado mazo en sus manos. Lo balanceó por encima de su cabeza antes de estrellarlo contra la placa de metal. Casi consiguió llegar a mitad del poste y se le cayó la cara. Abby se rió por lo bajo y besó a su marido por el buen esfuerzo.

"La próxima vez", asintió. Ella continuó riéndose, y se aferró a él.

"Vamos Bram, adelante," Garrett le dio un codazo. Bram parecía nervioso y reacio a seguir adelante. Garrett lo miró y Bram suspiró. Salió y no pude contener mi risa involuntaria. Es un débil, apenas puede levantar su tenedor para comer ...

Bram tomó el mazo en sus manos y agarró firmemente el mango. Lo miró y respiró profundamente.

"¡Vamos ya!" Lo incité. Miró por encima del hombro rápidamente y me lanzó una mirada feroz. Se llevó el mazo por encima de la cabeza y, con un rápido movimiento, el peso se disparó hacia la campana y dejó escapar un sorprendente sonido. Simon se estremeció a mi lado, aparentemente impresionado por la acción.

"¡Increíble, Bram! Maldición, ¿tienes los músculos bien escondidos allí eh?" Abby bromeó, iba a apretar el brazo de Bram. Se sonrojó y aceptó todas las alabanzas de la gente que admiraba su triste intento de tocar la estúpida campana. Miré a Simon por su reacción y había una clara sonrisa nerviosa abofeteada en su rostro. Incluso a través de la oscuridad del cielo nocturno pude ver que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

"Hazte a un lado. Deja que los músculos reales te muestren cómo se hace", le dije, cruzando los dedos en su dirección. El brillo de Simon pareció calmarse cuando subí. Tomé el mazo y, sin ningún esfuerzo, lo conduje directamente al plato y el sonido era tan fuerte que casi me rompió los tímpanos. Solté el mazo en el suelo y solté un grito victorioso. Simon parecía avergonzado, y Bram estaba furioso. En general, todos me dieron buenos comentarios al respecto, pero no se miraban para nada impresionados. Martin se hizo a un lado, dándome un indeciso pulgar hacia arriba. Ya estaba en llamas, y estaba ganando. Simon me dio una débil sonrisa, lo que solo me alentó más. Estaba dispuesto a probar a Bram contra cualquiera de estos juegos esta noche. Te mostraré que no debes meterte conmigo ...

Los chicos se marcharon a buscar bebidas, y Simon fue a usar el baño. Mientras tanto, las chicas decidieron subirse al carrusel y me quedé completamente a solas con Martin. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos solos pude ver granos de sudor visibles que se formaron sobre su frente.

"¿Qué te dijo Garrett?" Yo pregunté.

"¿Garret? Oh, él era solo tu sabes ..."

"No, no sé. Así que será mejor que me digas", le advertí, acercándome a él.

"Básicamente, dijo que si intentaba algo esta noche me encontraría después del carnaval".

"¿ _intentar algo_ ?"

"Todo el mundo sabe que filtré los correos electrónicos ... quería asegurarse de que no arruinara las cosas para Simon".

"¿Y que mierda le importa a él Simon?"

"Bueno, quiero decir, él es el mejor amigo de Bram ..."

"Piénsalo, Martin. La única razón por la que te diría eso es si Bram tiene un plan reservado para Simon. Será mejor que no te metas con esto. Juro que haré de tu vida un infierno, Martin. Si ese tipo cree que va a robar a mi novio, ya se las verá conmigo", le advertí, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Creo que será mejor que hagas tu trabajo para averiguar qué está pasando y me lo informes".

"Pero qué tal si..."

"¿Él no te lo dice? Simple, sácaselo a la fuerza ... haz tus extrañas investigaciones con _ratas_ y descubre todo lo que puedas", moví los dedos hacia él para avanzar, pero él se quedó. Él tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. Se encontró con mis ojos otra vez, y parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo. Se escapó y encontró a los muchachos, que apenas lo reconocieron.

"Oigan, ¿ya han bebido? Tengo tanta sed", Simon se acercó a mí, mirando su teléfono.

"No, todavía no. Pero tengo algo que puede saciar tu sed", le insinué con las cejas. Levantó la vista de su teléfono lentamente, y no pudo rechazarme cuando me moví para tomarlo en mis brazos. Él no abrió los suyos para mí, así que nos jalé lo más cerca posible. Planté mis labios contra él, y él pareció protestar al instante. Se apartó y nerviosamente miró a su alrededor.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa esta noche?" Yo ladré.

"Nada, está bien. Estoy bien, simplemente no me gusta mostrar tanto afecto en público ... especialmente donde estamos"

" _¿Dónde estamos_ ?" Una parte de mí quiere pensar que quiere decir estar en el carnaval, pero por dentro sé que es él quien acuchilla nuestra relación.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir, Bl ... Jenson", negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Él está pensando en él. Eso es todo en lo que está pensando: encontrar a Blue.

Eventualmente, todos volvieron a estar juntos y nos relacionamos casualmente durante toda la noche, lo cual fue genial. Todavía estaba ganando, y podía decir que Bram estaba dolido por eso. Entonces decidimos hacer el juego de tiros de baloncesto. Antes de que sonara el timbre, Bram retrocede y declara que no quiere jugar esta ronda. Me sentí victorioso, pero luego me tensé instantáneamente y miré hacia atrás para verlo ocupar su lugar al lado de Leah y Simon. Abby saltó a su lugar y comenzó a disparar con nosotros. Estaba completamente distraído en este momento y fallaba la mayoría de las cestas. La ira y los celos se estaban acumulando dentro de mí, y no podía oír si estaban hablando o no. Decidí volver a centrarme en el juego y, cuando todo terminó, di media vuelta y vi a Leah allí parada.

"¿Dónde está Simon?" Yo pregunté.

"Oh, él y Bram fueron a buscar algo de comida", explicó. La miré y luego encontré la mirada de Martin. Se encogió de hombros en el aire e intentó dar con una explicación agotada. Pasé rozando su hombro para encontrarlo.

"Deberías haberlos seguido", le murmuré con enojo.

 **Bram POV:**

Dos horas antes ...

Cuando llegué al carnaval con Garrett nos encontramos con todos y Leah parecía particularmente molesta por verme. Debo decir lo mismo, Leah. Garrett siguió hablando con Nick y Abby mientras yo volvía mi atención hacia Leah. La tomé por la parte posterior del brazo y la alejé de todos hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar, ella me dio un puñetazo en el brazo, y luego sonrió.

"Ow, ¿por qué diablos fue eso?" Gruñí, frotando el punto dolorido que dejó con su anillo anormalmente grande. Se lo quitó y lo metió en su bolso.

"Así , ahora me siento mejor", sonrió.

"¡¿Qué?!" Casi grito.

"Lo siento, antes había olvidado que jodiste a mi mejor amigo y merecías una golpiza. Decirme que todavía lo amabas me hizo olvidarlo", admitió.

"Muy bien", suspiré, todavía borrando el dolor que infligía. Me lo merecía, pero ella merece uno de mi parte por lo de Jenson. "Entonces ... ¿vas a decirme cómo fue que hablaste a mis espaldas, o estás esperando la oportunidad de volver a haberlo?"

"Um ... ¿qué coño me acabas de decir?" sus ojos crecieron cinco veces su tamaño normal y parecían estar quemando agujeros en mis ojos. Me tensé, dándome cuenta de que tal vez acababa de tomar la peor decisión de mi vida.

"Yo, eh-"

"¿Desde cuándo hablo a tus espaldas?" ella apuñaló. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Te acabo de decir que te ayudaré a llegar con Simon, ¿y tienes el descaro de pensar que haría algo a tus espaldas?" Empezó a alejarse, y antes de que pudiera llevarlo demasiado lejos levante mis manos en señal de rendición.

"¡Leah, Leah! ¡Déjame explicarte entonces!" La interrumpí. Ella me miró con incredulidad, pero parecía ansiosa de que me explicara.

"Mientras jugábamos fútbol hoy el juego se estaba calentando un poco y, justo antes de que pudiéramos terminarlo, Jenson pasó junto a mí y eh hizo hincapié en mi estado de ánimo. Me dijo literalmente:" ¿Por que estás tan _azul_ ? (N/T: Recuerden el otro significado de _Blue_ x3) "Y en primero estaba seguro de que no puso énfasis en la palabra, pero después de escucharla una y otra vez en mi cabeza, lo hizo totalmente ", le expliqué.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?" ella cuestionó.

"Muy seguro, y desde entonces ha estado actuando tan extraño hacia mi. El resto del picnic fue una broma cruel. Fue tan grosero conmigo, y cada vez que miraba a Simon podía decir que literalmente me estaba mirando con dagas en los ojos."

"¿De verdad, estás realmente seguro de que él sabe? Quiero decir que él podría sentirse intimidado por ti ... eres atractivo y Simon te mira todo el tiempo", sugirió.

La sola idea de que Simon me mirara me envió escalofríos por la espalda. Si por una vez pudiéramos mirarnos el uno al otro y no separarnos a solas, quizás tendría el coraje de decirle que soy Blue. Solo quiero mirarlo a los ojos mientras mira hacia los míos ... Quiero sentir la verdadera química que tenemos. Quiero saber cómo se siente acerca de mí, y no solo leyendo palabras en una pantalla. Quiero _sentir_ cómo se siente. Quiero a Simon.

"Pero para que mencione mi otro nombre, _Blue_. Leah, él lo sabe".

"¿Pero cómo?"

"No sé ... ¿y estás segura de que no dijiste algo que pudiera delatarlo?"

"Bram, tendría que haberle contado toda la historia de ti y Simon. Las únicas otras personas que saben que eres Blue, supongo que es Garrett y yo", explicó.

"Garrett nunca lo haría", le aseguré, negando con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿ _quién_ ?"

"¡No lo sé!" Exclamé. Estaba tan confundido como ella ahora. Estábamos en silencio, y algo hizo clic en ella. Su rostro se iluminó de sorpresa cuando su boca se abrió.

"Y si-"

"¿Martín?"

"... Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?" ella arrugó su frente hacia mí.

"No sé ... ¿no siempre anda con Martin?" Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome mal incluso al mencionar su nombre.

"Cierto ... pero, él tendría que saber que eres Blue para poder decir algo".

"¿Tal vez lo dedujo a partir de los correos electrónicos?" Sugerí. Leah negó con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

"No, no ... porque si ese es el caso, Simon es _mucho_ más inteligente que Martin, y debería haber llegado a esa conclusión antes de que Martin lo hiciera".

"A menos que no este deseando que yo sea Blue", hablé en voz baja.

"Detente ahora mismo, estaría encantado de saber que eres tú. Simon ha estado enamorado de ti durante años, Bram. Creo que estaría atónito de que seas su Blue", dijo. Parecía molesta porque admitió eso, pero yo no estaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Simon está enamorado de mí? ¿Simon realmente puede querer que yo sea Blue? Sé que pensó que Blue era Cal hace un tiempo, y eso me hizo pensar que quería que fuera él, pero saber esto me hace sentir mucho mejor.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que estaba enamorado de mí?"

"Te dije que todavía estaba enamorado de Blue, ¿no?"

"Lea, estar enamorada de Blue es diferente a estar enamorada de Bram," me reí entre dientes, colocando una mano en mi pecho. Justo entonces creo que ella entendió la diferencia. Simon conoce a Blue por ser Blue, no a alguien con cara, especialmente con mi cara. Pero saber que Simon siente algo por mí sin que yo necesite _ser_ Blue es algo que no voy a dejar pasar. Tengo una oportunidad sin importar nada más en este punto. Todo mi cuerpo tembló cuando pensé en poder mirar a Simon y decir las palabras que he estado esperando decir durante años. Quiero ver su rostro iluminado cuando se da cuenta de que soy el chico del que está enamorado. Soy su Blue, soy suyo, y él es mío.

"Oigan, ¿ustedes están bien aquí?" Garrett se movió lentamente. Leah escondió su rubor de Garrett y apartó la mirada de nosotros.

"Sí, está bien. ¿Qué pasa?" Dije, dándole la bienvenida.

"¿Estamos hablando de Blue?" él se inclinó, descansando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Su sonrisa era desagradablemente grande para su pequeña boca. Miró de Leah a mí, pero luego apoyó sus ojos en Leah.

"¿Él sabe que yo sé?" Leah preguntó.

"Por supuesto que sí", le dije, encogiéndome ante su fallido intento de hacer

Insinuaciones coquetas a Leah.

"Estupendo." Leah alzó los labios hacia él antes de volverse hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos y murmuró, "haz que se detenga".

Le di un golpecito en el hombro para devolverlo a la realidad, y se puso de pie para mirarme.

"... Sé que este es un tema difícil, pero tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que llegue Simon ... ¿crees que estarías dispuesto a decirme qué pasó esa noche en el carnaval? ¿Tu... siquiera fuiste?" Leah preguntó.

"Oh, él fue, y recuerdo esa noche demasiado bien. Fue entonces cuando me contó toda la historia", sonrió Garrett, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "También creo que esa es la noche en que nos acercamos más como amigos", agregó. Me sonrojé, recordándolo claramente y cómo me sentí esa noche. Probablemente fue la primera vez que Garrett me vio de la manera que yo realmente era.

"Um ... ¿por qué siento que sucedió algo más que están decidiendo excluir de la historia?" Leah frunció el ceño hacia nosotros. Nos miramos y luego nos separamos.

"¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso!" Garrett protestó.

"¡No nunca!" Yo añadí.

"Dime lo que sucedió, creo que necesito entender mejor", soltó Leah.

"Está bien ... esa noche fue un algo así...", comencé.

Hace 10 años…

Mi teléfono zumbó en mi bolsillo trasero y cuando lo saqué, el nombre de Garrett iluminó mi pantalla. Me moví para contestar la llamada y antes de que pudiera decir algo Garrett comenzó, "¿viste la publicación de Spier?"

"Uh, no. ¿Qué publicó?"

"¿Lo carnaval y cómo va a esperar a Blue esta noche?"

"¿Esperarlo?" mi corazón se salto un latido.

"Sí, ve a echar un vistazo. En realidad es un poco romántico, creo que deberíamos apoyarlo", sugirió. Asentí en silencio, pero luego recordé que estábamos hablando por teléfono.

"Oh, está bien, claro ... lo haré, gracias", dije antes de colgar. Abrí la página de Tumblr de la escuela y respiré profundamente antes de leer. Mi estómago estaba hecho nudos al ver las palabras acompañadas por mi foto de la rueda de la fortuna de la publicación inicial que comenzó todo esto. Cuando llegué a las últimas palabras, las lágrimas amenazaban con caerse. Él quería que lo encontrara allí, para que fuera yo mismo. Simon va a desafiar a la multitud y estoy sentado aquí como un cobarde.

Me levanté del sofá y me puse la chaqueta. Me detuve un par de veces antes de tragar todos mis miedos y saltar a mi Honda Civic. Conduje al otro lado de la ciudad hasta el centro comercial y estacioné en el lote justo afuera del carnaval. Agarré el volante hasta que mis nudillos quedaron blancos como la nieve. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás en la cabecera y exhalé un aliento que no me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo. Rebote en mi asiento suavemente, y saqué mi teléfono de nuevo. Leí la publicación tres veces antes de decidir que era hora de salir del automóvil. Voy a hacer esto ... Voy a ser la persona valiente que Simon sabe que Blue es.

Cerré la puerta y sacudí mis manos. Tiré de los puños de mi chaqueta y pasé las manos por mi cara. Eventualmente, estaba tratando de sacudir todos los nervios de mi cuerpo agitando los brazos. Obtuve algunas miradas extrañas antes de enderezarme y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada. Recogí un par de boletos del stand y me dirigí a la noria. Garrett me había enviado un mensaje de texto varias veces diciendo que todavía estaban esperando que Blue se presentara. Él me estaba contando todo detalladamente y por cada segundo que no estaba en esa noria con Simon, me dolía el corazón. Él debe estar tan nervioso ... y avergonzado.

Me acerqué y cuando vi a Simon arriba de la noria, parecía devastado, pero esperanzado. Todavía tiene la esperanza de que yo me presentara, y lo iba a hacer. Estoy aquí. La visión del túnel toma el control y estoy enfrascado en Simon. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que es, o en lo afortunado que soy de saber que es Jacques. No puedo esperar para sentarme a su lado y tenerlo en mis brazos.

Mis emociones me impulsan a seguir adelante. Me detengo cuando la rueda se detiene, y me doy cuenta de que es su último viaje. El brazo de metal está siendo levantado, y Simon parece derrotado. Entonces algo sucede. Martin corre e intercambia dinero con el acompañante. Él retrocede en la plataforma y el asistente pide el último viaje. Camino hacia él cuando Garrett me ve y me detengo. Él me sonríe con un gesto de su brazo para ir hacia él. Mi respiración se detiene, y luego me doy cuenta de mi entorno. Miro de él a Simon, y luego a Garrett. Comienzo a escuchar un "increíble" débil y "eso es tan triste", y luego la realidad me golpea. No estoy listo.

Comienzo a retroceder la colina en la que descendí en vez de avanzar hacia Simon. La barra baja, y se va ... Está dando su último paseo y yo no estoy allí. Estoy a salvo. Por muy mal que se sienta decir eso, estoy aliviado. Cuando veo su rostro, la sensación de alivio se convierte en una sensación agria y abrumadora en el estómago. ¿Cómo podría hacerle esto? Después de todo lo que nos dijimos el uno al otro ...

La gente tiene sus teléfonos, y están tomando fotos de él. Escucho a los deportistas riéndose a un lado, también con sus teléfonos grabando. Son los mismos deportistas los que se metieron en problemas hace solo unas semanas por burlarse de Simon y _técnicamente de_ mí también. Estoy congelado, y solo vuelvo a la vida cuando siento una mano en mi hombro. Aparto mis ojos de Simon para darme cuenta de que Garrett está frente a mí. Parece aterrorizado y agita una mano en mi cara.

"Bram! Tierra a Bram, ¿estás bien?" él me llama. Parpadeo lentamente y me doy cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me limpio la cara y miro mis manos que están húmedas con mis lágrimas. Finalmente respiré, sintiéndome mareado por la falta de oxígeno. "¿Estás bien?" él pregunta de nuevo.

Hay un ligero zumbido en mis oídos y los sonidos parecen entrar y salir. Todavía puedo oír a la gente riendo, y por alguna razón parece que se están riendo de mí, pero peor, se están riendo de Simon. Mi corazón se rompe en dos mientras veo a sus amigos consolarlo. Otros que se sienten igual de mal le ofrecen palabras, pero él los ignora. Está reservado por un momento, tratando de ocultar su frustración. Leah lo arrastra lejos, y antes de que puedan desaparecer, puedo verlo limpiándose la cara.

Nick mira a su alrededor con enojo; listo para luchar contra cualquiera que sienta la necesidad de seguir riendo. Abby tira de él, y comienzan a irse.

"¡Bram! Parece que te va a explotar la cabeza, ¿qué pasa?" Garrett me sacude ligeramente. Me aparto de él y nerviosamente agito mi cabeza en un intento de encontrar un basurero. Cuando no puedo encontrar uno con la tapa abierta, corro hacia la acera y comienzo a vomitar. Garrett se acerca y jadea.

"Guau, está bien, sácalo", susurra Garrett, dándome palmaditas en la espalda. Él mira a su alrededor y luego a mí. Extiendo su brazo y me incorporo. Me limpio la boca con la manga y gimo.

"¿Comiste algo malo?" él pregunta. Negué con la cabeza, sollozando visiblemente

ahora. "Es...estás ... ¿llorando?" Garrett pregunta en estado de shock. Nunca lloré ni una vez delante de él. Incluso cuando éramos más jóvenes, siempre me detenía o lo ocultaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo pasar por alergias, pero esta sensación no puedo ocultarla. No puedo ocultar la sensación de mi corazón roto por la persona que amo. Simplemente lo humillé y él ni siquiera sabe que soy yo quien lo hizo ... Ni siquiera puedo pedir disculpas sin haber salido aun.

"Bram, me estás asustando. ¿Te pasó algo?" Garrett pregunta, obviamente nervioso.

"Yo...yo...", trato de hablar, pero no está saliendo nada, y me doy cuenta de que para sentirme mejor, algo _tiene_ que salir ... "Necesito hablar contigo," trago de nuevo la sensación de náuseas y comienzo a caminar rumbo a el estacionamiento. Garrett me siguió hasta mi automóvil y se sentó en el asiento de los pasajeros. Nos quedamos sentados en silencio por un momento, y volví a agarrar el volante. Esta pobre rueda no ha sido más que una pelota anti estrés para mí estos últimos años. Creo que mis dedos han hecho surcos permanentes en este momento.

"Entonces, ¿estamos ...?"

"Soy Blue..." espeté. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior.

"…¿Qué?" él habló. Pude sentir la incomodidad de la situación y tal vez lo que dije no entendió bien.

"Soy Blue ", dije de nuevo, y esta vez pude verlo. Cuando volví la cabeza, me miraba inexpresivamente. Me sorprendió su mirada y me sonrojé. "Garrett, soy ... g-gay", admití. Salir con mi mejor amigo no debería haber sido tan difícil, pero lo fue. He estado escondido por tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera se sentía parte de mí. Casi me siento como si estuviera inventando una historia que no me pertenece.

"Lo entiendo", asintió, volviendo su atención hacia adelante. Su boca se estaba abriendo en lo que asumí que era un shock. Me siento de nuevo hacia adelante, y mis dedos retorcen el pliegue de la rueda de color tostado. El sonido atravesó el silencio como un cuchillo. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

"¿Entonces quieres decirme que dejaste que Simon se humillara así?" él giró su cabeza en mi dirección. Tomo sus palabras y me lamo los labios. Un pequeño sonido viene de mí, y me vuelvo para enfrentarlo una vez más.

"Te digo que soy homosexual y todo lo que puedes pensar es cómo dejé humillar a Simon". Ladeé la cabeza en cuestión.

"¡Sí! ¡Realmente estaba enamorado de Blue! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?" él explotó. "Si eres Blue, y todos esos correos electrónicos entre los dos eran reales, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?"

"Estaba asustado, Garrett, todavía no te había dicho nada y creo que debería haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo ..." Me desinflé en mi asiento.

" _¿Soy_ la razón por la que no le dijiste a Simon?" preguntó con una mano en su pecho.

"¡No!" Expresé mientras buscaba veía su reacción, pero me detuve. "No eres la razón, Martin Addison es la razón ... esa maldita publicación es la razón. Nunca debería haber hecho eso ..."

"¡Mierda! ¡Es probablemente lo mejor que has hecho con tu vida!" él protestó. Le sonreí por eso y seguí escuchando. "Simon te ama hombre. ¿Por qué coño crees que se acaba de pasar casi dos horas esperándote en una maldita rueda de la fortuna?"

"Está enamorado de _Blue_ ... No puedo ni siquiera pronunciar dos palabras hacia él".

"¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? ¿Eres Blue, no?" Cuestionó Garrett, arqueando una ceja hacia mí.

"Es mi identidad secreta", comencé.

"Lo que sea! No me importa si es tu nombre de stripper, tienes que ir con Simon, ¡ahora!" Garrett discutió.

"Es demasiado tarde, Garrett, ¡ya está enojado con Blue! Si trato de hablar con él, ahora me odiará".

"Estoy seguro de que puede ver que estabas asustado, Bram. También es gay. ¿De verdad crees que fue fácil para él subir a esa rueda después de la semana que tuvo?"

"¡Por supuesto que sé que lo ha pasado mal! Pero no quería hacerlo delante de toda esta gente, y realmente apreciaría que no me hicieras sentir una mierda por cómo quería mostrarme ante Simon. Casi lo hice, ¿de acuerdo? Lo tenia planeado, pero no puedo evitar el hecho de que lo que tengo con Simon es algo de lo que quería hablar en privado. Martin lo arruinó, lo arruinó. Todo. Él lastimó a Simon, "se me quebró la voz "y si no me hubiera acobardado en ese mismo momento, ¡habría sido el hombre que el necesitaba! Hubiera derrotado a esos imbéciles que hicieron una burla de él. Habría hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para proteger a Simon, "grité, golpeando con fuerza mis puños contra el volante.

Garrett se sentó y me vio salir de mi frustración. Él asintió suavemente, entendiendo mis palabras. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de mirarme con simpatía.

"¿Como te sientes?" preguntó.

"Jodidamente mal", sollocé, apoyando el codo izquierdo contra el alféizar de la ventana. Cubrí mi boca con mi mano y miré por la ventana.

"Sabes ... no creo que te haya visto tan enojado", admitió, exhalando bruscamente por la nariz.

"Sí, bueno", me encogí de hombros, evitando su mirada.

"Creo que deberías decírselo de todos modos ... creo que necesitas esto", su voz era pequeña, y antes de darme cuenta tenía la mano sobre mi hombro. Lo miré vacilante y contuve la respiración.

"No sé cómo ..." suspiré.


	7. TEPT, mas como DMPC, Parte 2

Capítulo 6 Parte 2

"W-wow ... eso es bastante deprimente, Bram", Leah frunció el ceño, asimilando mi historia.

"Puedes decirlo de nuevo. Le tomó meses a Bram seguir adelante, y sinceramente, no creo que alguna vez lo haya hecho realmente", explicó Garrett.

"Estás hablando como si yo ni siquiera estuviera aquí", puse los ojos en blanco.

"Mira, tengo un plan, así que no te preocupes. Vas a recibir la redención esta noche. Simon es todo tuyo", sonrió Garrett, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con confianza.

"¿Cual es este plan tuyo?" Preguntó Leah.

"No te preocupes, sigue la corriente y todo saldrá perfectamente bien".

Negué con la cabeza, "Está bien, pero recuerda que el novio de Simón..."

"Dije _que_ no te preocupes por eso," presionó Garrett, acercándose para pasar su brazo por mis hombros. Me reí de él al principio, pero luego vi a Simon y Jenson acercándose. Mi humor cambió ligeramente al ver a Simon y la forma en que estaba vestido. Tenía puesto un par de jeans oscuros que abrazaban todos los lugares correctos alrededor de sus muslos, lo que hizo que cada parte de mí no se mordiera el labio mientras lo miraba. Llevaba una camiseta roja carmesí escondida debajo de su sudadera gris, que estoy seguro de que tuvo durante años. Parecía ... Simon. Él no tiene que tratar de lucir guapo e incluso pensar que es mayor y las cosas sobre él han cambiado, todavía me parece igual, si no mejor. Su sonrisa todavía enciende un fuego en mi alma, y la simplicidad de su risa calienta mi corazón de una manera que no puedo explicar. Olvidé cuánto extrañaba estar cerca de él en persona. En Facebook y las redes sociales es una cosa, pero realmente no me siento completo a menos que esté cerca.

De vuelta dos horas más tarde ...

SIMÓN POV:

Me paré junto a Leah mientras los chicos se alejaban para participar en el juego de lanzamiento de baloncesto. No tenía interés en mirarlos, así que me tomé este tiempo para mirar a mi alrededor. Todavía me estaba costando aceptar el hecho de que la mitad de nuestra clase que se graduó parecían completos extraños para mi. Hubo varias personas que reconocí, pero sinceramente, sin un anuario delante de mí, era inútil intentar recordar los nombres.

Mis ojos escaneaban a casi todos los hombres que pasaban a mi lado y que ofrecían hasta la más simple de las sonrisas. Uno de ellos podría ser Blue, solo esperando que me quedara solo para que pudieran acercarse a mí. Tenía que alejarme, pero no podría hacer eso sin que Jenson estuviera pegado a mi culo. Seguí revisando mi teléfono con la esperanza de obtener algún signo de Blue, de que estaba cerca. En cambio, recibí notificaciones en Facebook de mi padre para jugar un juego sin sentido. No, papá, no me uniré solo para que puedas obtener monedas gratis ...

"Estoy un poco hambriento", dije, mirando a mi alrededor con indiferencia.

"¿No cenaste ya?" Leah preguntó.

"Bueno, sí, pero siempre estoy dispuesto a comer algo", me reí entre dientes. Ella negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y me miró.

"Entonces ve a tomar un refrigerio, gordo".

"Eso duele y lo sabes. He estado trabajando muy duro en un six pack", bromeé, pasando una mano por mi abdomen. Esto provocó una profunda risa en la garganta de Leah, casi enviándola a la histeria.

"Oh, está bien, Spier", continuó riendo. Mi boca se abrió, dándome cuenta de que en realidad no podía imaginarme con un cuerpo tonificado.

"Um, perdón. No estoy bromeando", dejé caer mis brazos a los lados. Ella se compuso y me miró con incredulidad.

"Espera ... ¿has pisado un gimnasio?"

"¡Sí!" Exclamé con mis ojos mordiéndola. No puedo creer que ella no me haya creído.

"¿Entonces todas esas veces que colgaste porque acabas de llegar al 'gimnasio' no era una tapadera para 'Dairy Queen'?" preguntó ella, metiéndose el pelo detrás de las orejas.

"Bueno ... no todas las veces", me sonrojé y me miré los pies. Pateé una pequeña piedra y la miré con una sonrisa torcida.

"Simón, eres tan idiota", resopló.

"Pero yo soy _tu_ idiota", juguetonamente le di un codazo. Ella negó con la cabeza e intentó ocultar su sonrisa mirando hacia otro lado. "Pero en serio, tengo hambre. Voy a buscar comida", le dije. Estaba a punto de irme, pero Bram captó mi atención cuando dio un paso atrás en el juego.

"Creo que voy a sentarme un momento . No soy tan bueno en baloncesto", confesó, alejándose de la barandilla. Abby se animó y sacó sus manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de mezclilla antes de acercarse al lugar vacío al lado de su marido.

"¡Me uniré!" ella dijo, tomando su lugar. Jenson miró a Bram caminando hacia mí con una expresión acalorada, pero el timbre sonó y lo empujó de regreso al juego.

"Hey", sonrió Bram, parado a mi lado. Le devolví la sonrisa, pero no pude decir una palabra. Leah inclinó su barbilla hacia mí, con un guiño. Ella me dio un codazo levemente y la empujé hacia atrás para golpearla. Dí algo Simon, puedes mantener una conversación educada sin que parezca "Me gustaría sacarte los pantalones".

"¿No te apetece jugar?" Yo pregunté. Ahí tienes, eso no fue _tan_ malo.

"Oh, nah ... solo sentí que debía saltarme esta", se rió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

"Mejor patear bolas que tirarlas, ¿eh?" Logré decir, pero deseando no haberlo hecho. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta fue esa? Dios, qué idiota eres. No mires, tal vez no sea tan malo si simplemente lo ignoras. Pero no tuve que mirar para saber que Bram encontró gracioso lo que dije. Soltó una carcajada que casi sacudió todo su cuerpo, y sentí que la sangre corría a mi cara. Yo vacilante lo miré y sonreí.

"Eres otra cosa, Simon", continuó riendo. Él me miró y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que estaba sonrojado. Esperaba que mirara hacia otro lado, pero en cambio seguimos compartiendo una mirada por un momento. Fue un poco incómodo, pero algo se sentía bien al mirarlo a los ojos. Se mordió la esquina de su labio inferior, tomando aliento de mis pulmones. Mis ojos se posaron en la tierra frente a nosotros, actuando como una zona segura del aura embriagadora de Bram.

"Voy a buscar ese bocadillo ahora", abruptamente comencé a alejarme. Estaba tal vez a solo un pie o dos de donde estábamos cuando sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro.

"Oye, espera. Podría buscar algo también", sonrió Bram, tomando su lugar a mi lado mientras caminábamos. Estupendo.

"¿Podría darme una limonada y una orden de Oreos fritos?" Hablé con la mujer dentro de la caseta de comida. Ella asintió y se alejó para comenzar mi pedido.

"¿Fritos? ¿Son buenos?" Bram levantó una ceja hacia mí.

"¿Nunca has probado un Oreo frito?" Pregunté, sonando bastante consternado. No a todos les gustan las Oreos, Simon, has aprendido eso ...

"Nunca frito, pero amo el original. Ya lo sabes", dijo.

"Oh, es cierto! Te gustan los de Halloween, ¿verdad?" Yo pregunté. Volví a la primera vez que Bram me mencionó su amor por las oreo de Halloween. Estábamos en el almuerzo y ese fue el momento en que podría haber jurado que era Blue. Todo tenía sentido para que fuera él, pero luego pasó Halloween y rápidamente aprendí que ni siquiera era gay ... o podría haberlo sido, pero de todos modos nunca intentó demostrarme lo contrario.

"Sí, todavía las amo", confesó. No pude evitar la emoción creciendo dentro de mí. Algo sobre hablar con Bram me hizo sentir muy cómodo, pero también muy aprensivo con mi función. Logré una sonrisa simple que apenas ejemplificaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Los pensamientos de que en realidad era Blue me dieron esperanza, pero algo simplemente no me parecía bien. Quería que él simplemente me dijera que era Blue, pero eso era una ilusión.

"¿Querías algo, hun?" la mujer regresó para preguntarle a Bram.

Se inclinó y puso la misma cara de pensamiento que tenia en la escuela, lo cual es absolutamente adorable. "Uh, tomaré un agua", se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien", asintió ella. Ella le trajo una botella de agua y me dio la limonada de Leah. Sé que esperaría que volviera con algo para ella.

Busqué en mi bolsillo trasero mi billetera, pero Bram ya tenía la suya preparada. Sacó un billete de veinte y se lo entregó a la mujer.

"Todo junto" le sonrió. Ella tomó su dinero, y no pude evitar decir algo.

"Bram, no tienes que hacer eso", negué con la cabeza. Me sentí raro dejándolo pagar mis cosas, incluso el hecho de que tenía cosas para Leah.

"No es gran cosa", se encogió de hombros. "Además, voy a robar uno de esos Oreo, así que es justo que pague por ellos", soltó una risita, metiéndose de nuevo el cambio en la billetera. Hice clic en mi lengua y juguetonamente rodé mis ojos.

"¿Quieres azúcar en polvo en estos?" ella preguntó.

"Sí, por favor", asentí con entusiasmo, con una ligera sonrisa en mis labios. Dios, Simón, cálmate. Ni siquiera te emocionas por el sexo ... bueno, tal vez si fuera con alguien que no sea Jenson. Eso es todo, necesito encontrar a alguien que me entusiasme tanto con el sexo como con las oreo fritas. Blue, Blue probablemente podría hacer eso. Oh, es verdad, ¡Blue! Se suponía que debía usar esto como una forma de estar solo para él. Mierda. Sí, no hay forma de que Bram sea Azul.

Solo volví a la realidad cuando me di cuenta de que Bram sacudía la cabeza mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué?" Dejé pasar una risita por mis labios. La vendedora me entregó la cálida pila de perfección al otro lado del mostrador, y al instante mi corazón se revolvió.

"Tú eres ..." comenzó, pero se detuvo al curvar sus labios. Meneó la cabeza por enésima vez. ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal, o tal vez vergonzoso? Toda mi vida es una vergüenza, así que tal vez puede ser eso. No terminó su declaración, sino que agarró servilletas. No hubiera pensado hacer eso, pero porque es Bram, lo hizo. Desde la escuela secundaria he sabido lo meticuloso que puede ser, así que no me sorprende lo pensativo que es sobre las cosas ... ¿otra razón para pensar que es Blue? Dios, Simon, Blue no es la única persona pensante en el mundo ... incluso si parecía de esa manera. No lo sé ... Simplemente no lo sé.

Nos alejamos un poco para dejar que las otras personas tengan su turno en la fila. Puse la limonada de Leah en el suelo y levanté el Oreo para que Bram pudiera tomar uno. Metió la mano en el plato de papel a cuadros rojos y blancos con sus dedos largos, y recuperó una belleza dorada con una montaña de azúcar en polvo sobre ella.

"¡Uf, estos huelen increíbles! ¿Listo para lo mejor que te pueda pasar?" Pregunté, tomando uno entre mis dedos. Miré a Bram, quien se encontró con mis ojos con una sonrisa genuina.

"Listo", asintió. Parecía un niño pequeño probando caramelos por primera vez, lo que me dejó aturdido. Ambos tomamos un bocado, y rápidamente se cubrió la boca. Estaban hirviendo, pero valió la pena.

"Oh ... Dios mío, eso es delicioso", murmuró con la boca llena.

"¡Exacto!" Expresé, devorando el resto.

"¡Caliente como el infierno, pero increíble!" Él tarareó, lamiendo el azúcar en polvo de su pulgar. Acepté asintiendo con la cabeza y me lamí el polvo de mis propios dedos.

"Oh, um ... Simon, tienes que ..." Bram habló, pasándose un dedo por la mejilla. Mierda, debo parecer un desastre.

"Oh, gracias", le dije, tratando de limpiarlo.

"Wow, simplemente te lo regaste por completo", se rió entre dientes. Me sonrojé y lo intenté de nuevo.

"¿Ya quedó?" Yo pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja de nuevo. Dio un paso hacia mí, y extendió su mano a mi cara.

"Sí, de hecho luces bien así", bromeó. "Aquí, déjame ayudarte", murmuró en voz baja. Él usó su pulgar para quitarme el azúcar de mi barbilla. Realmente no pude evitar la apariencia de mis mejillas rosadas con él tan cerca de mí. Traté de mantener mi mirada en su pecho, pero pronto mis ojos encontraron su camino hasta su barbilla. Imaginé cómo serían sus labios después de comer tanta dulzura, y luego pensé en cómo lo haríamos funcionar con nuestras narices. De repente, noté que el espacio entre nosotros se hacía más estrecho a medida que se tardaba. Su pulgar aún estaba al nivel de mi barbilla, y sus ojos, sus ojos estaban mirando a los míos, pero parecían preocupados.

"Simon", salió casi como un susurro.

"Bram?" Respondí, preguntándome qué pasaría por su mente.

"YO..."

"-¡¿Que está pasando aqui?!" gritó Jenson. Nuestras cabezas se volvieron en su dirección cuando él se precipitó a nuestro lado. Bram retrocedió involuntariamente cuando Jenson lo pisó. "Huh, ¿qué estabas haciendo tocándolo?" Jenson gruñó, hinchando su pecho hacia Bram.

"¡Guau, cálmate, nada, nada está pasando!" Grité, agarrando su brazo mientras continuaba desafiando a Bram. Bram entrecerró los ojos hacia Jenson, pero siguió retrocediendo. "Jenson, ¡cálmate!" Grité, continuando tirando de él.

"Mantén las manos alejadas de mi novio", Jenson señaló agresivamente con un dedo a Bram.

"¡Mis manos no estaban sobre él!" Bram se defendió.

"¿Cómo llamas a eso?" Jenson echó hacia atrás sus manos, quitándome el Oreo's frito de las manos. Jadeé, tratando de atraparlos solo para verlos caer al suelo. Mi ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo, y "enojado" no justificó cómo me sentía.

Su voz comenzaba a atraer a la multitud, y comencé a recibir flashes del primer carnaval. Dios ... Blue, espero que no estés viendo esto ahora mismo. Si lo estás, probablemente estés pensando en lo desastroso que sería acercarte a mí ... Nadie quiere perseguir al niño con un ex loco, que es exactamente lo que Jenson está a punto de ser después de todo este espectáculo que esta montando.

"Jenson, ¡cálmate!" Lo llamé. Estaba furioso, y no podía entender por qué razón él se había llevado a Bram de repente. El pobre Bram, el lindo Bram Greenfeld, del que ahora sospecho que es homosexual, no se lo merece. Miré detrás de nosotros y descubrí que el grupo miraba con asombro el comportamiento de Jenson. Leah murmuró algo para mí, pero no pude verlo en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Estás loco, hombre", Bram negó con la cabeza, alejándose más. Sentí el aumento de la vergüenza en mi estómago y tragué saliva. La gente nos miraba y muchos tenían sus teléfonos de nuevo. Oh Dios ... esto realmente es como la última vez. Considere este trastorno de estrés post _carnaval_ : puedo sentir que el problema comienza a suceder. En cambio, luché contra él y tiré de Jenson hacia mí. Él miró a través de mi ira y se suavizó un poco.

"Vamos, ahora", gruñí. Lo tomé de la muñeca y lo arrastré hacia el estacionamiento. Podría decir que estaba enojado conmigo, pero no iba a convertirme en el vergonzoso drama de esta reunión. No otra vez joder.

Una vez dentro del auto, ambos nos abrochamos agresivamente y permanecimos en un silencio ensordecedor hasta que estuvimos de regreso en la casa. Me sentí horrible al dejar a mis amigos así, pero esto necesitaba detenerse. Él estaba actuando como un lunático. Leah me había enviado mensajes de texto un millón y una veces preguntándome si estaba bien. Le dije que Jenson nunca me pondría una mano en cima, si eso era lo que le preocupaba. Estoy seguro de que ser el padre de una hija implica poder derribar a alguien, por lo tanto, mi papá estaría por todas partes pateándolo si alguna vez lo hiciera.

Aparcamos en el camino de entrada y salí del auto rápidamente.

"¿Vamos a hablar de esto?" Jenson me llamó y cerró la puerta de su coche. Me volteé, mirándolo con fuerza.

"No hasta que estemos en mi habitación, ¿me oyes?" Yo ladré. Rodó sus ojos y me siguió. Entramos, y ni siquiera me di cuenta si mis padres estaban en casa. Lo arrastré escaleras arriba y cerré mi puerta detrás de nosotros.

"No tengo palabras para ti", inhalé bruscamente por mi nariz. Pasé junto a él hasta mi escritorio y desabroché mi sudadera. Lo dejé caer sobre la silla y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"¿No hay palabras? ¿Qué hay de mí para _ti_ ? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí, Simon?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Tenía algo en la cara e intentaba ayudarme a quitarlo".

"Buena elección de palabras", me frunció el ceño.

"¡Oh, Dios, Jenson, ni siquiera es gay, olvídate de eso!" grité. Jenson echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

"¿Crees que no es homosexual? ¡Es tan jodidamente gay que me hace ver hetero a su lado!" él luchó. Negué con la cabeza, pasando junto a él a mi cama. Me senté al fin y lo miré.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Suspiré con incredulidad de sus palabras, pero luego volví a pensar en él siendo gay hace poco tiempo. El ser muy tranquilo y no salir abiertamente con ninguna chica que yo conozca no garantiza el título de "gay", ¿pero esta noche con los Oreo?

Jenson se dio una palmada en el pecho, "¡Simon, te ha estado dando lo que mi madre llamaría 'ojos de bebé' todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí!" señalando animadamente dos dedos de sus ojos a los míos.

"Oh, cállate. ¡No lo ha hecho!" Me burlé de él. No pude evitar la risa que escapó de mis labios.

"Simon, sabes ... eres tan inteligente que eres estúpido", negó con la cabeza, golpeando sus manos contra sus costados. Me ofendí de inmediato por sus palabras, dejando que mi barbilla cayera sobre mi pecho.

"Disculpa..."

"Simon ... mira ... te mentí antes cuando te dije que tu correo electrónico no estaba abierto. Lo sé todo sobre tu tal _Blue_ . Leí los correos electrónicos que le enviaste, y lo que te envió ... También leí el correo electrónico que enviaste recientemente. Así que sí, estaba un poco nervioso esta noche", confesó. Si mi mandíbula se separara de mi cara, caería al suelo. Debería haber sabido que no debía confiar en su palabra.

"Jenson ... puedo exp..." comencé, pero él me detuvo alzando una mano hacia mí.

"¿Puedes?" él frunció el ceño hacia mí. "Dime algo, Simon. Si Blue apareciera esta noche, ¿me hubieras abandonado en ese mismo momento?"

"E-bueno ... Jenson es un poco más complicado que eso-"

"¿En serio? Porque en tu correo electrónico a él sonaba como si ni siquiera fuera una pregunta en tu mente".

"Jenson-"

"¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Cometí un error, y me di cuenta. Me disculpé contigo y te dije cómo iba a arreglar lo que hice. Te lo compensé, Simon, lo que me afecta después de todo este tiempo es que _Blue..._ él te _dejó,_ pero _yo_? todavía estoy aquí parado. Soy el único que ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, pero no puedes superar las palabras pixeladas en la puta pantalla de la computadora para ver eso ", su voz se quebró cuando sostuvo una mano firmemente sobre su pecho. No tenía palabras.

"Realmente iba a intentar hacerlo bien en esta reunión para ti. Iba a ser el novio que merecías y ¿para que? Para competir contra ese chico al que sigues esperando. No veo que muestre su cara pronto. Es un cobarde y un fraude y te mereces algo mejor que él. Te mereces a alguien que te ame, no a alguien que tenga miedo de decirte cómo se siente ".

"Lo siento, Jenson, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca vas a entender lo que teníamos", negué con la cabeza. Apoyé los codos en mis rodillas y aterrice mi cabeza en mis manos.

"¿Qué _tenemos_ , Simon?" preguntó, llamando mi atención.

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" Le ofrecí una expresión inexpresiva.

"Sí, me gustaría _escucharlo_ por una vez en lugar de una jodida expresión facial que muestra lo enojado que estás conmigo", se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos.

"Bien. Lo que teníamos no era más que una broma. Me pediste que fuera tu novio llevándome a un bar, comprándome una cerveza y diciendo 'así que le dije a mi _madre_ que estamos saliendo, para que ella pueda deja de pensar que estaré solo el resto de mi vida '. Eso... que es cuando debería haberme ido la primera vez, pero sentí que había algo en ti ", me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia él . "No voy a mentir sobre el hecho de que salí contigo como una forma de superar a Blue. Desafortunadamente, nunca sucedió porque todavía estoy enamorado de él ... Sé que no fue justo para ti usarte, pero eso no compensa que me engañes. Lo hiciste todo por tu cuenta. ¿Tienes idea de cómo mierda te hace quedar? No fue solo con Jason, tuviste tantas llamadas como botín en esa maldita aplicación, ¡me sorprende que no me haya apresurado a hacerme la prueba de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual! ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón ... Soy tan inteligente, que soy estúpido. Debería verte venir a millas de distancia, pero no lo hice ".

"Guau, Simon ... solo, guau", negó con la cabeza, alejándose de mí. Se paró al otro lado de la habitación de espaldas a mí. "¿Y ahora qué, vas a esperar que tu falso amor se muestre y tengan su _felices para siempre_?"

"¿Qué significa esto para ti?"

"Si no planeabas llevarme de vuelta a casa, ¿por qué aceptaste que me quedara tanto tiempo y luego me pediste traerme a esta estúpida...?" Se detuvo a media palabra y una mirada de pura sorpresa nubló su rostro. Hice una mueca ante su expresión con una inclinación de mi cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Rompí.

"¡Me has estado usado!"

"¿Qué?"

"Me estabas usando todo este tiempo. ¿Me trajiste aquí para qué? ¿Para demostrar que podrías tener un novio?"

"Para ser mi acompañante, Jenson, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"¿Para que pareciera que todavía podrías tener a alguien sin Blue? ¿Hiciste todo esto, por _él_ ?" él cuestionó, esperando que yo respondiera. Puso sus manos en sus caderas, y se lamió los labios furiosamente. "¿Bien, Simon?"

¿Estaba a punto de admitir que lo había usado de nuevo? Sé una mejor persona, Simon.

"¿Bien que?" Escupí de vuelta. Eso no es ser una mejor persona ...

"No eres mejor que yo, Simon, acéptalo".

"Al menos no soy infiel, Jenson".

"Pero eres un mentiroso. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, Simon. Solo te hará parecer más patético de lo que ya eres", negó con la cabeza, riéndose para sí mismo.

Caminó hacia su maleta y comenzó a empacarla. Sus palabras me duelen y casi me hacen preguntarme a mí mismo. ¿Realmente me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo? ¿De verdad era el patético perdedor que estaba tratando de evitar ser?

"No tienes que irte, es tarde", suspiré, caminando a su lado.

"No me quedaré aquí. También estoy muy seguro de que esto ha terminado, así que ¿por qué quedarse? Voy a un hotel, y cuando vuelvas a casa, no estaré allí. Ya lo tendré todo arreglado ... Voy a dejarte mi llave en la oficina cuando termine de mover mi mierda, "Jenson frunció el ceño, cerrando su bolsa. Se puso derecho y se volvió para mirarme. Por una vez, parecía genuinamente afligido.

"Jenson ... siento que haya sucedido así", le ofrecí mis disculpas.

"Sí ... yo también, lamento que haya tenido que llegar a esto", redirigió su mirada alrededor de mi habitación, rebotando en su pierna por frustración. Él negó con la cabeza, tomando su equipaje en sus manos. Lo saqué de mi habitación y bajé al vestíbulo. Le abrí la puerta principal y él pasó junto a mí sin decir una palabra. Cerré la puerta detrás de él y la miré. De repente, me sentí vacío y estoy seguro de que tenía que ver con nuestra pelea o incluso con las palabras que me dijo.

El tiene razón; Soy bastante estúpido para alguien con mucho cerebro. Vi que pasaba todo lo que sucedía y la peor parte es que creo que estoy viendo más allá de todo con Blue. No se va a mostrar ... probablemente ni siquiera esté aquí. O eso, o el carnaval de esta noche fue un espectáculo suficiente como para hacer que retrocediera por completo. ¿Quién quiere es un espectáculo de mierda como yo? ¿Quién me podría querer?

"Simon ... ¿está todo bien?" Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y vi a mis padres de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Me miraban mientras sacaba a mi ex novio por la puerta sin decir una palabra.

"Sí ... todo está bien", fruncí los labios. Luché por contener las lágrimas, y volteé para regresar a mi habitación.

"Simon, ven aquí", me llamó mi mamá. Bajé de la escalera inferior y me di la vuelta en dirección a la sala de estar.

"¿Qué pasó, amigo?" papá habló. Sollocé y traté de ocultar el hecho de que estaba físicamente desecho.

Me froté la nuca con nerviosismo, "Jenson tuvo que irse, algo con el trabajo", evité el contacto visual con mis dos padres. Mi papá miró a mi mamá con el ceño fruncido.

"Cariño, los escuchamos gritar el uno al otro. ¿Pasó algo?" ella confesó.

Me congelé en el lugar y exhalé profundamente, "¿Han oído eso?" Yo pregunté.

"Sí, estaba a punto de ir allí", admitió papá. Dejé la mayor parte del aire fuera de mis pulmones y caminé hacia el sofá. Me dejé caer y me froté la cara con las manos.

"¡ARGH!" Grité. Mis padres saltaron un poco, y tomaron sus lugares a mi alrededor. Mi madre estaba sentada a mi lado en el sofá y mi papá frente a mí en el borde de la mesa de café.

"Las sillas existen por una razón, Jack, ve a sentarte en una", susurró mamá, espantando a mi padre de la mesa. Él puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para cambiar de posición. "Ahora, ¿qué está pasando?" ella volvió su atención hacia mí.

"Esa es una pregunta difícil", suspiré, golpeando mis manos en mi regazo.

"Tenemos toda la noche", sonrió mi mamá, tranquilizándome frotándome el brazo.

Debería haber sabido que a mi madre le encantaría contar una historia, incluso a estas horas de la noche. Cuando comencé a contarles cómo había sido mi relación con Jenson durante el último año papá se levantó y me sirvió un vaso de su mejor escocés reservado solo para su compañía de élite. Lo tomé felizmente y continué explicando qué causó todo esto: Blue.

"Espera, espera, espera ... ¿entonces básicamente te enamoraste de este tipo por Internet?" preguntó papá, "y todavía no lo has conocido, ¿pero todavía estás enamorado de él diez años después?"

"S-sí, algo así", me encogí de hombros, colocando mi vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Me recosté en mi asiento en el sofá y observé el intercambio de mis padres que solo los padres saben cómo hacer. Es su lenguaje secreto el que utilizan como una forma de hablar sin dejar que los niños escuchen, y lo han hecho toda la vida. Nora y yo a veces intentábamos descubrir lo que estaban diciendo, pero nunca pudimos.

Mamá se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa, "bueno, creo que suena muy romántico si me preguntas", se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa amable.

"Sí, bueno, ahora todo se fue a la mierda ... así que", murmuré.

"¿Quien dice?" papá frunció el ceño.

"Yo digo, papá. La mierda que Jenson tiró esta noche seguramente asustaría a cualquiera, especialmente a Blue".

"Ve a buscar tu anuario, vamos a descubrir a este chico ahora mismo. ¡Entonces puedes enfrentarlo como al gato asustado que es!" papá alentó, levantándose para tomar otro vaso de whisky. "Y, sinceramente, no dejaría que un chico como Jenson te impida encontrar tu verdadero amor. No puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho lo que Jenson hizo, ¡no se lo habría permitido en esta casa!" papá continuó. Mamá se levantó del sofá y agarró la botella de las manos de mis padres.

"Jack ... creo que es suficiente", susurró mamá, colocándolo de nuevo en el soporte.

"¿Sabes qué sería divertido? ¿Y si trabaja para _Crayola_ ahora?" dijo, tan serio como pudo. Él me miró y levantó las cejas.

"Jack", advirtió mamá, sentándose a mi lado otra vez. Me reí de su comentario y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ambos están borrachos", sonrió, "Voy a buscar algo para que comas", desapareció en la cocina. Esto nos dejó a papá y a mí seguir riéndonos el uno al otro. No creo que haya estado borracho con mi padre, y debo admitir que es muy divertido.

"Necesitaba esto esta noche", continué riendo. Tomé mi vaso en mis manos y se lo entregué. Lo llenó menos que antes, lo cual era algo muy padre de hacer, y me lo devolvió. Se instaló a mi lado en el sofá y acarició mi pierna.

"Me estafaste por lo que veo ", me reí entre dientes, bebiendo el líquido suave.

"No puedo dejar que tengas todas las cosas buenas", respondió.

"Muy bien", asentí, acunando el vaso en mis manos.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de este tipo 'Blue'?" preguntó.

"Bueno, tuvimos una conexión emocional muy profunda y-"

Papá echó su cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá y gimió, "tú y tu madre están tan... emocionalmente conectados "

"Um ... ¿y eso?" Me reí. "Eres el que llora todo el tiempo", me ahogaba en mi risa.

"Cállate, eso es ser 'sensible' y lo admití hace años. Tú y tu madre, por otro lado, usan 'conectado emocionalmente' para justificar por qué te aferras a la mierda".

"¿Como...?"

"Como recuerdos. Es por eso que estás tan apegado a este tipo que nunca antes conociste", explicó. "Piénsalo, de alguna manera lo _has_ conocido, y podrías decir que lo _conoces_ sin ni siquiera _conocerlo_ en persona, lo que justifica por qué tienes ese apego a alguien que ni siquiera _conoces_ ", dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Um ... no estoy seguro de lo que acabas de decir, pero voy a interpretar eso ya que no sé quién encarna a Blue, pero lo _conozco_ lo suficiente como para amarlo. No necesito ver una cara para saber que tal vez todavía está enamorado de mí"

"¡Claro que sí!" el asintió. Las palabras probablemente todavía estaban nadando en su cabeza como peces. Negué con la cabeza por su embriaguez y salté levemente cuando mi teléfono sonó. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo para ver el nombre de Leah.

"Heey", la saludé en el otro extremo.

"Si, ¿estás bien? No has respondido ninguno de mis mensajes", preguntó.

"Oh, sí, lo siento. Estaba sentado aquí con mis padres".

"¿Jenson todavía está allí?" ella sintió la necesidad de susurrar.

"¡Ja-no!" Me arrastré un poco. Recuperé la compostura y exhalé profundamente en el teléfono. Probablemente sonaba como un túnel de viento en su extremo.

"Si ... ¿estás borracho?" ella dijo, sonando divertida.

"¿ _Qué_ ? _Nooo_ ", cerré mis ojos, relajándome en el sofá.

"Oh, Dios mío ... Simon, voy a ir".

"No, Leah. No tienes que...", negué con la cabeza, pero me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que no podía verme.

"Si tengo. Me necesitas, estaré allí". No pude decir nada antes de que ella colgara.

"Leah vendrá", le dije, alejando el teléfono de mi oreja. Escaneé sus textos y suspiré.

Ella estaba muy preocupada por mí, y aparentemente también lo estaban todos los demás. Nick me envió un mensaje de texto y también a Abby. Papá soltó un ronco desagradable, que llamó mi atención. Lo miré a mi lado y rodé los ojos con una pequeña risa. Pobre de él.

La única persona que desearía haberle enviado un mensaje de texto para decir que lo sentía era Bram. No se merecía lo que Jenson le hizo. Fue muy embarazoso, y sinceramente no pude creerlo.

Bram ... El Lindo Bram Greenfeld, solía llamarlo, todavía lo llamo en realidad. Él fue tan dulce esta noche, y creo que eso fue lo más que he hablado con él aparte del bar la primera noche. Desearía que él pudiera ser Azul, eso sería maravilloso. Tal vez Leah y Abby están en algo. Puede que no sepan quién es Blue en realidad, pero Bram es un buen candidato. Él es alto y huele bien, oh mierda huele bien. Wow, estoy realmente borracho ahora mismo.

La idea de que Bram sea Blue no puede detener mis gestos de borracho. Comienzo a reírme de mí mismo hasta el punto de que es embarazoso. Esa es una idea loca, Bram siendo Blue. Espiro profundamente, tratando de aclarar mi mente. No necesito una erección justo antes de que Leah venga. Eso sería súper incómodo. Pero ¿Blue? Bram, quiero decir ... B-pero Bram? Como Blue?

"Eso no es posible", dije en voz alta. Mi madre entra para encontrar a mi padre desmayado, y yo mirando hacia el espacio. Ella coloca un plato de pizzas de microondas.

"¿Qué no es posible?" ella lame su dedo y me mira.

"Nada ... Leah vendrá. Quiere hablar conmigo".

"Oh, está bien. Está bien. ¿Se va a quedar?" ella preguntó.

"Probablemente", me encojo de hombros con pereza.

"Oh, Simon", frunce el ceño. Ella camina hacia mi lado del sofá y toma mi cabeza entre sus manos. Ella besa mi frente y me mira a los ojos.

"Eres tan brillante, y siempre serás mi hermoso chico ... incluso si este tipo no puede llegar a ti, alguien está ahí fuera esperando amarte tanto como yo. Solo que aún no lo haz conocido ".

"Gracias mamá", sonrío, tocando su brazo.

"Siempre", susurra y besa mi cabeza otra vez antes de partir hacia las escaleras.

"¿Qué hay de papá?" Le llamé a ella.

"Tira una manta sobre él", se rió. Me reí de su respuesta e hice lo que me pidió. Me levanté del sofá y me pillé cuando la habitación comenzó a girar un poco. Me ajusté en consecuencia y caminé hacia el baño. En mi camino de regreso sonó el timbre y dejé entrar a Leah.

"Te ves como si hubieras tenido algún tipo de aventura nocturna", apretó los dientes, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí.

"He estado hablando con mis padres", le dije.

"Creo que hay más cosas que eso", asintió, dándome palmaditas en los hombros. Llevé el plato de pizza a mi habitación con Leah y nos sentamos en mi cama, comiendo. Le conté sobre mi pelea con Jenson, y cómo les conté a mis padres sobre todo. Le conté sobre lo que mis padres que sabían acerca de Blue, y cómo mi papá casi se ofreció voluntario para resolverlo él mismo.

"Eso es gracioso", se llevó una mano a la boca mientras masticaba.

"Sí, él estaba realmente emocionado", agregué, desgarrando mi porción a la mitad.

"Lamento que hayas peleado con Jenson, pero estoy feliz por ti de que se haya ido", admitió.

"Sí, yo también ... ¿Bram estaba molesto conmigo?"

"No estaba molesto contigo, pero estaba muy acalorado por la forma en que Jenson había estado actuando toda la noche".

"¿Toda la noche? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Yo pregunté.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'qué quiero decir'? Simon, estabas allí, debiste haber notado cómo estaba actuando Jenson".

"Um, no, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Wow ... ¿Estabas tan distraído con Blue que no viste cómo su novio gilipollas iba deliberadamente detrás de Bram?"

"¿Espera, que?" mis ojos crecieron en estado de shock. ¿Cómo no lo noté?

"Jesús, Si... estás enamorado . Jenson no fue más que un idiota con Bram esta noche, y eras tan ajeno al hecho de que..."

"Le envié un correo electrónico", dije.

"¿Huh?" ella se inclinó.

"Envié a Blue otro correo electrónico y esta vez si se lo entregaron ... Leah, volvió a abrir la dirección de correo electrónico".

"¿Cuando lo enviaste?" ella preguntó.

"Antes de irnos al carnaval, y sé que fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que lo vería antes, pero tenía esperanza".

"B ... ¿Blue no respondió?" ella vaciló. Parecía que ella quería decir algo más, pero se detuvo.

"No sé, hace mucho tiempo que no checo porque estuve peleando con Jenson desde que volvimos", le expliqué.

"¡Fíjate ahora!" ella me animó. Saqué mi teléfono y abrí la cuenta. Tenía cero mensajes de la bandeja de entrada. Mi corazón se hundió, y no debería molestarme tanto, pero lo hizo.

"Oh, sí ..." comenzó Leah. La miré y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

"¿Por qué no puede simplemente decirme? ¿Por qué tuvo que romperme el corazón, Leah?" Sollocé.

 **Leah POV** :

Observé cómo mi mejor amigo, totalmente intoxicado, se descomponía ante mi, sabiendo que tenía el antídoto para su dolor. No puedo decirle ... No puedo hacer lo que se supone que Bram debe hacer. Aunque amo a Simon con todo mi corazón, prefiero ver su reacción ante Bram diciéndole quién es. Esta no es mi historia de amor, incluso cuando decidí meterme en el medio.

Sostuve a Simon mientras lloraba, esperando que se durmiera, para que el dolor se le olvidara al menos una noche. Si tan solo supiera que Blue estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y tan cerca de decírselo. Afortunadamente el imbecil ahora está fuera de escena así que ahora Bram realmente tiene una oportunidad. Mañana no habrá más dolor, y él correrá por el camino del arco iris más homosexual que existe, de la mano de su verdadero amor. En realidad me pone enferma pensando en lo jodidamente lindos que van a ser.

Pobre Bram ... esta noche fue brutal. Cuando Simon se fue con Jenson, se volvió hacia mí con los ojos más tristes y el suspiro más profundo y frustrado que alguna vez escuché de él.

"Casi lo hago, Leah ... casi lo tengo", fue lo que me susurró antes de irse solo.

Cuando la noche menguó, Nick y Abby querían irse, así que eso significaba que tenía que irme también. Entonces, por supuesto, terminé aquí con Simon. Realmente espero que mañana sea mejor que hoy porque no sé cuánto más Simon puede realmente soportar esto.

 **Martín POV** :

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama.

"Eso ... fue horrible", gemí. El carnaval fue una broma, y por muchas razones sentí que era mi culpa ... en realidad lo es totalmente.

Todo el asunto con Jenson fue agotador, y luego verlo explotar contra Bram fue la peor parte. Eso no era parte del plan, pero creo de alguna forma yo ayude para que eso pasara. Garrett me dejó claro que es mejor que no "intente nada", lo que me lleva a jugar con la vida de Simon. No tengo idea si Bram sabe que sé que es Blue, pero hice todo lo posible por no vigilar de cerca a Simon y Bram como Jenson me había mandado. No me gusta, en absoluto. Saber que podría noquearme de un solo golpe me aterroriza, y si no tuviera tanto miedo, simplemente le diría que se vaya a la mierda.

Todo esto se ha vuelto tan confuso y todavía no estoy seguro de a quién se supone que debo ayudar. Una parte de mí quiere hacer lo que me dicen y ayudar a Jenson, pero parte de mí sabe que Simon pertenece a Bram. Lo arruiné en primer lugar, y ayudarlos me ayudaría a salir de esta culpa eterna que he estado reteniendo durante años. Mi teléfono sonó y metí la mano en mi bolsillo para recuperarlo.

Hablando de Jenson ...

Abrí la aplicación de mensajería conectada a Facebook y encontré un mensaje de Jenson esperando mi respuesta.

' _Oye amigo, esta fue la única forma en que pude encontrar para contactarte ... lo siento por esta noche._ _No quise ponerte en un lugar incómodo._ _Todo con Simon está bien, y estamos bien._ _Trabajamos todo y parecemos estar mucho mejor._ _Me gustaría seguir adelante con la planificación de la propuesta si todavía me ayudas_. _Estaba pensando que tal vez en la reunión sería un buen momento, e incluso si no quieres ayudarme, probablemente todavía voy a seguir adelante con eso._ _Agradezco todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora por mí ... y por Simon._

 _Realmente necesito la ayuda de alguien, así que espero que también te guste._ _Tuve que irme esta noche por una cuestión de trabajo de la que tenía que ocuparme temprano en la mañana, así que no creo que vaya a regresar a tiempo para ir con Simon a la reunión._ _En este punto, él no tiene idea de que incluso voy a poder regresar, pero eso también forma parte del plan._ _Entonces, si puedes ayudarme a entrar cuando llegue allí, ¿sabes ... como una sorpresa para él?_ _Lo agradecería muchísimo._

 _Hablamos sobre su relación pasada con Blue, y él dijo que lo esta superando ... así que ni siquiera estoy preocupado en este momento por Bram y él corriendo juntos._ _Realmente quiero que esto sea especial para él, y sé que te encantaría tener tu agradecimiento como una redención por joder su vida "._

Uf, en serio? Joder, pensé que se habrían roto o algo después de esa explosión. Bueno, bien por ellos, supongo ... realmente apesta que Simon haya superado a Blue. Nunca pensé que realmente vería el día. Tenía muchas ganas de que se reúnan después de todo este tiempo, pero si no es algo que él quiera ahora, no tiene sentido que lo haga.

"Claro, házmelo saber lo que necesitas que haga", respondí. Él envió la sonrisa emoji y cerré mi pantalla. Tiré mi teléfono a mi lado y seguí tendido en la cama. Simon mejor que me des las gracias por esto ...


	8. La Reunión, Parte 1

Capítulo 7

Leah POV:

Mis ojos se abrieron, mirando hacia pared pizarra de Simon. Me volví sobre mi espalda y solté mis brazos.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente", me dijo un sonriente Simón, mirándome desde el borde de su cama.

"¿Que hora es?" Pregunté frotándome los ojos.

"Son las diez y treinta y dos", dijo, agarrando su teléfono.

"Que bien", gemí, sentándome. "¿He dormido en tu cama toda la noche?" Arrugué las cejas, dándome cuenta de que solía dormir al pie de su cama, y ni una vez he dormido en su colchón real.

"Sí, no te preocupes, esta bien", se encogió de hombros, bloqueó su pantalla de inicio y la tiró sobre la cama. Me encogí de hombros con un bostezo y estiré los brazos por encima de mi cabeza.

"Creo que voy a dejar de buscar a Blue", su voz sonaba derrotada cuando habló, y yo sabía que los acontecimientos de anoche todavía estaban en su mente. Tomó las diminutas bolas de tela de su edredón antes de mirarme vacilante.

"Si, ¡no puedes rendirte ahora! Todavía tenemos la reunión esta noche, ten algo de fé, ¿no? Tal vez él no quería mostrarse en otras ocasiones pero, ¿y si está esperando verte esta noche?" Sugerí. ¡Oh, por favor acepta eso como una posibilidad! No sé cómo no ha cuestionado toda esta positividad que he estado vomitando, pero estoy segura lo hará.

Se encogió de hombros ante mis palabras, y se levantó de la cama, "No lo sé, Leah. Creo que Jenson tenía razón ... Si Blue realmente me amara, ya habría dicho algo ... y no estoy hablando solo de este fin de semana. Si todavía estaba enamorado de mí, ¿por qué no trató de hablar conmigo antes? Él sabe quién soy, entonces, ¿qué lo detenía?

"Simon Irvin Spier, ¡escúchame ahora mismo!" Empecé mientras salía de su cama apresuradamente. Corrí a su lado y agarré su rostro entre mis manos. "Necesito que nunca vuelvas a decir eso, Jenson, de entre todas las personas jamás tendrá razón. Él siempre estará equivocado sin importar cuál sea la situación. Es un imbécil que no quiere nada más que lo peor para ti. ¿Yo?" Me palmeo el pecho, "Soy tu mejor amiga y se lo que te digo, ¡olvida todo lo que te dijo! Lo vales todo, y aunque han pasado diez años, estoy segura de que Blue todavía te ama. Puedo casi asegurártelo. Así que, por favor, hazme un favor, ¡y no te des por vencido! Este es tu momento, y te lo mereces", miré a sus ojos grises y melancólicos con un corazón lleno de pasión.

La expresión cansada de Simon se transformó en una sonrisa suave y burbujeante, "... Leah ..." respiró. Apartó su rostro de mis manos y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. "Por supuesto que siempre tienes la razón, y no sé lo que hice para merecer una persona tan increíble en mi vida".

"Bueno, para empezar, naciste", bromeé, apretándolo suavemente. Él me apretó de vuelta, y nos mantuvo juntos un momento antes de retroceder, pero continuaba manteniéndome en sus brazos.

"No tengo grandes expectativas para esta noche, pero por ti, no me rendiré, al menos no al cien por cien", bromeó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Me asustaste por un momento, Spier", le di una palmada en los lados de sus brazos y me alejé de él. Juro que después de este fin de semana podría necesitar unas vacaciones y algunas margaritas fuertes cada hora.

"Estoy empezando a asustarme para ser honesto", se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, sentándose en su cama.

"Creo que todos nos asustamos de vez en cuando. Solo tenemos que aprender a trabajar más allá del miedo o lidiar con eso", suspiré.

"Guau, Leah. La última vez que revisé estaba seguro de que yo era el terapeuta", se rió entre dientes de una manera muy propia de él que me trajo satisfacción.

"Lo último que escuché es que 'cada terapeuta necesita su propio terapeuta'".

"¿Estabas hablando con mi madre cuando oíste eso?" él cuestionó.

"Probablemente", me reí. Simon sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y se levantó de la cama.

"Cuando estes lista, Nora nos preparará de desayunar", dijo, saliendo de su habitación. Me tomé un minuto para revisar mi teléfono y refrescarme antes de dirigirme a la cocina. Por supuesto, cuando me miré en el espejo, mi cabello parecía un nido de ratas, y mi maquillaje estaba todo revuelto en mi cara. Gracias, Simon, realmente puedo confiar en ti para que cuides de mí.

El desayuno fue increíble, pero, sinceramente, ¿cuándo no es una comida increíble cuando Nora está a cargo ? Realmente escogió la carrera correcta para entrar. A pesar de que ella es la hermana pequeña de Simon, siempre he tenido un lugar especial en mi corazón como si fuera mi propia hermana. Uf, esta familia es demasiado perfecta ... a pesar de que a veces Simon es un desastre, él sigue siendo Simon y yo lo amo de todos modos.

"Hey, escucha", dije, llamando la atención de Simon. "Te amo, pero tengo que ir a casa así puedo hacer algunas cosas antes de esta noche. ¿Tu conduces?" Le pregunté.

"Claro, ¿pero pensé que Nick te iba a llevar?" cuestionó, poniéndose sus tenis.

"No importa. Tomaré el aventón de cualquiera de los dos. Solo avísame", le dije, besándolo en la mejilla antes de irme a casa.

Simon POV:

Leah se fue por hoy, lo que me dio tiempo para relajarme. Tuve que aceptar la idea de estar en una sala gigante con todas las personas con las que me gradué. Apenas hablaba con nadie más que con Ethan, en ocasiones, cuando me invitaba a una semana de moda en California. Lo rechacé educadamente cada vez, y dije que no era mi tipo de eventos, pero tal vez él consideraría pedirle a Leah que asistiera ya que ella misma se metió en el mismo negocio. Nunca le pregunté si se lo había preguntado, pero sé muy bien que ella no ha estado fuera de Georgia en mucho tiempo

"¿Simón?" Oí en la puerta. Estiré el cuello desde donde estaba sentado para echar un vistazo de quién era.

"¿Sí?" Yo hablé. No podría decir si era Nora o mi madre. Con el tiempo, Nora comenzó a sonar como ella, lo que me confunde de vez en cuándo, cuando hablamos por teléfono. Ella ya no tiene esa linda voz de niña, lo que me entristece bastante. Ojalá pudiera haberse quedado mini para siempre.

"Hey, soy yo", Nora entró en mi habitación.

"¿Hey, larga noche ayer?" Pregunté, dándome cuenta de que ella no estaba en casa cuando todo sucedió.

"Sí, estaba doblando turno ... escucha, mamá me puso al tanto de todo el asunto de Jenson, y solo quería decir que lamento que tuvieras una noche de mierda", frunció el ceño, acercándose a la cama. Ella se paró frente a mí y deslizó sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros.

"Eh, está bien. No estábamos bien de todos modos, por lo que la separación no era una idea tan loca", le expliqué.

"Aún así, las rupturas son malas. Así que pensé que podríamos hacer algo hoy para alegrarte".

"Nora, no estoy de-"

"Cállate, lo estás, y lo sabes. Vamos, vamos a hacerte lucir caliente como el infierno para tu reunión de esta noche! Mi regalo", ella saltó de puntillas.

"¿ Tan caliente como el infierno ? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi dulce, pequeña Nora?"

"Me la comí, vamos", sonrió, extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Cuando no lo tomé al principio, lo agitó en el aire con sus cejas prácticamente volando de su frente. "¡Venga!" Ella casi gritó. Puse los ojos en blanco con un gemido y me puse de pie.

"¿Qué es lo que has planeado exactamente?" Lo cuestioné, estrechando mi mano con la de ella. Ella me apretó la mano por un momento y sonrió.

"Vamos a cambiar tu vida hoy", sonrió maliciosamente y me sacó de mi habitación.

Nora me arrastró por la ciudad, entre las peluquerías y las tiendas de ropa. Ella eligió un atuendo para que yo me ponga esa noche y, sinceramente, puede haberme hecho quedar bien. Tengo un corte nuevo, una afeitada e incluso una manicura.

"Eso fue principalmente para mí, no esperaba que te sentaras", Nora se rió entre dientes, metiéndose helado en la boca.

"Oye, me gusta limpiarme las uñas de vez en cuando", me encogí de hombros, hurgando en mi taza para encontrar la pieza más grande de Oreo que pudiera.

"Realmente eres gay", Nora resopló, esta vez con cucharadas de una cantidad impía de helado en la boca.

"Oye, conozco a muchos hombres heterosexuales que se hacen manicuras", protesté. "Y pedicuras, que probablemente también podría haber aceptado", le dije, mirándome los zapatos.

"Simón", negó con la cabeza, "eres ridículo", se formó una sonrisa detrás de lo que estaba reuniendo como sarcasmo. "¿También después de todos estos años, las de Oreo siguen siendo tus cosas favoritas?"

"Siempre, Nora. ¿Por qué dejaría de amar las Oreos?"

"Entonces, ¿has probado nuevos sabores, o todavía estás jugando con los clásicos?"

"Sí, pero no me gustan tanto como los originales, o simplemente el 'doble relleno'.

"Que atrevido", asintió con la cabeza, pretendiendo ver mi comentario como relevante.

"Tu preguntaste", me encogí de hombros. Ella se rió conmigo, y una vez que terminamos de comer volvimos a la casa.

"Sabes, mamá también mencionó algo sobre este chico que te gustaba en la escuela secundaria ¿Estás nervioso de verlo?" Nora preguntó, mirándome desde el lado del pasajero. Déjalo en manos de mi madre, que siempre está completamente involucrada en una historia, pero nunca puede reiterarla correctamente.

"¿Recuerdas cuando fui descubierto ante toda la escuela?" Yo pregunté. Ella asintió. "¿Recuerdas que estaba intercambiando correos con este chico, y luego todos nuestros correos electrónicos se publicaron y todo el mundo los pudo ver?" Yo añadí.

"¡Oh si!" ella se animó. "Espera, ¿es ese tal Blue?"

"Sí, es Blue. Todavía no tengo idea de quién es", le expliqué.

"¿Entonces piensas que él podría estar allí esta noche?"

"Espero ... Ha tenido todo el fin de semana para mostrarse ante mí, pero como dijo Leah, es posible que no haya venido para los otros eventos. Probablemente solo asista a la reunión ... así que escucharé a Leah, voy a intentarlo y creeré eso ".

"¿Estará allí la persona que te descubrió?"

"Desafortunadamente", suspiré. Me detuve en nuestro camino de entrada y estacioné .

"Bueno ignóralo, y trata de divertirte", Nora sonrió y me dio un golpe en la mejilla antes de salir del auto. "Mereces divertirte", añadió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Lo merezco?" Me hablé a mi mismo ¿Por qué la gente siempre dice que merezco cosas? No creo que me merezco nada ... Creo que tengo derecho a un poco de diversión, ¿pero realmente lo merezco?

Decidí sentarme en mi habitación por un tiempo antes de prepararme para la noche. Mi padre quería pasar un tiempo juntos, pero le dije que había cosas que tenía que hacer. Estaba un poco decepcionado, lo que me hizo sentir culpable por no haber venido a visitarlos durante tanto tiempo. Extraño a mi familia, y sé que me extrañan ... simplemente con todo lo qué pasó durante mi último año en la escuela secundaria me hizo querer alejarme. No me gustó la idea de quedarme aquí después de la universidad, así que en vez me fui.

Mi laptop estaba abierta en mi cama, esperando que volviera. Me acuesto en mi estómago, jalando la laptop frente a mí. Gmail estaba abierto, y por casualidad miré hacia arriba para ver un círculo rojo con un '1' en él ... Mierda. Me lancé hacia el colchón y lo puse en mi regazo. Abrí la cuenta con entusiasmo y vi la dirección de correo electrónico: bluegreen118. Un nudo se formó en la boca del estómago causándome una agradable incomodidad.

De: bluegreen118

Para: hourtohour. notetonote

Fecha: 22 de junio a las 5:45 p.m.

Asunto: Sobre la última noche

 _Jacques,_

 _Lamento que no haya visto este correo electrónico hasta ahora ..._

 _No, no creo que sea lamentable que no hayas descubierto quién soy. Creo que soy un asco por no decírtelo antes. Para responder a tu pregunta, me has visto en la reunión. Estuve en el carnaval anoche, y yo ... bueno fui testigo del momento bastante tenso entre tú y tu novio. Entonces, supongo que mi pregunta es, ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? Si no te importa que pregunte ..._

 _Simon, he estado repasando cómo descubrirme ante ti por años. Sigo teniendo problemas, y no creo que sea para tanto, pero cuando se trata de ti no sé muy bien cómo hablar español. Por correo electrónico, puedo elegir mis palabras con cuidado, pero cuando estoy en presencia de ti, me confundo fácilmente. Hablando de correos electrónicos, estoy sorprendido de haber recibido uno. Han pasado años desde que accedí a esta cuenta. Lo volví a abrir durante una noche en la que estaba borracho durante una fiesta universitaria. Casi te envié un correo electrónico y te dije quién era, pero me detuve, o me desmayé, no estoy seguro hasta el día de hoy. Pero cuando me desperté, tenía una pesadilla larga y gramaticalmente espeluznante de un correo electrónico esperando en mi carpeta de borradores. Lo borré y nunca pensé volver a visitar la idea hasta ahora._

 _Ciertamente estoy con mi familia, y tienes razón, no debería ser tan difícil decírtelo. Supongo que no me hace ver muy bien, ¿verdad? Eso tampoco ayuda. Comencé a cavar mi tumba la noche del carnaval, y no sé ... parecía que se hacía más profunda y profunda a medida que pasaban los años. Ahora parece que necesito una escalera para salir del agujero en el que me metí._

 _Todavía enamorado de mí, ¿eh? Wow, ¿así que quizás todavía tenga la oportunidad de convencerte? Eso espero porque planeo decirte quién soy Simon, pero mereces escucharlo en persona. Esta noche._

 _Lamento que las cosas con tu novio sean difíciles, y espero que no te trate mal porque mereces mucho más que eso._

"De nuevo con esa mierda de 'mereces', ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?" Suspiré, y seguí leyendo su correo electrónico.

 _Lo siento si este correo electrónico está por todos lados. Estoy intentando acertar con todo lo que dijiste, pero también quiero asegurarme de que tenga sentido. Entonces, si no lo estoy, déjenme decirlo, estoy enamorada de ti, Simon, y siempre lo he estado. Te prometo que voy a compensártelo esta noche, y voy a decirte quién soy. A menos, por supuesto, que ya lo hayas descifrado ... pero no me digas si lo hiciste._

 _Debería llegar a tiempo a la reunión, pero si no lo estoy, ¿vamos a jugar a lo seguro y nos encontraremos en la entrada a las 9 PM? Debería darnos un poco de privacidad ya que todos estarán en el salón de tiro. ¿Qué dices? Ahora soy el que realmente espera que entiendas esto ..._

 _Con amor, Blue._

Él todavía está enamorado de mí? Él está realmente aquí ? ... él va a ... a venir a mí?

Casi salto de mi cama en un ataque de emoción. Asusto a Bieber a los pies de mi cama y me disculpo antes de agarrar mi teléfono y enviarle a Leah un gran mensaje sobre Blue. Ella responde: "¡Sí, eso es increíble! Estoy tan emocionado por ti, ¿acaso no te dije que tuvieras fe?

"Sí, supongo que estabas en lo correcto, imagínate", hablo mientras escribo. Terminé el texto con el emoticón de lengüeta con el guiño antes de apretar mi teléfono a mi pecho. Me vuelvo a caer en mi cama con un suspiro profundo y contenido.

"Esto es, Biebs ... estoy obteniendo mi final feliz", me desmayé, mirando hacia el techo. "¿Sabes, a la mierda, merezco esto", dije como una cuestión de hecho. Salté de mi cama y corrí para comenzar a prepararme para pasar la noche. Estaba demasiado ansioso por quedarme quieto, así que me duché y me concentré en mi peinado. Me vestí y, antes de darme cuenta, ya eran las seis y media. Leah dijo que Nick la llevaría, así que, en caso de que tuviera que irme , al menos no la estaba abandonando.

Llegué a la reunión alrededor de las siete, y entré a la estación de bomberos. En la puerta estaba el comité de bienvenida otra vez. Me dijeron que tenía que ponerme una etiqueta esa noche, así que cumplí. Seamos realistas por un segundo, ¿quién no me conoce? ¿Cómo puede alguien olvidarse de Simon Spier? Yo era el blanco de demasiadas bromas, y el hazmerreír de toda la escuela. El último año fue brutal, y no hay forma de olvidar eso.

Golpeé la etiqueta con el nombre en el lado derecho de mi pecho y suspiré. Eché un vistazo alrededor, examinando silenciosamente la habitación. La atmósfera era bastante suave, y la gente parecía divertirse. Había varias personas bailando al compás de la música, mientras que otras personas estaban paradas hablando con bebidas en sus manos. Tenía una vibra similar a la del bar la noche del viernes, pero a mayor escala. Pude ver muchas caras nuevas que recordaba de la escuela secundaria, lo que me hizo sentir cómodo y nervioso.

"Simon ... ¿Simon Spier?" Escuché a alguien llamarme. Rápidamente miré a mi alrededor y me concentré en una mujer con cabello rubio y un vestido azul marino que le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas. Ella caminó hacia mí con prisa, con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa. En un instante, ella me abrazó y me apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

"¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! Pensé que no vendrías después de lo que pasó", se rió entre dientes. Se apartó y fue entonces cuando noté la etiqueta y vi su rostro por primera vez.

"Taylor, hey", dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

"¡Es muy bueno verte!" ella dijo, retrocediendo un poco. Ella me miró de arriba abajo, y luego chasqueó la lengua. "Entonces dime Spier, ¿qué has estado haciendo?"

"Uh, ya sabes", me aclaré la garganta. "Trabajar como terapeuta infantil, y solo ... bueno, sí, eso es todo", asentí y me puse la mano en la barbilla.

"¡Guau! Eso es increíble", dijo ella, sonando extrañamente falsa.

"¿Si, y que hay de tí?" Añadí, para no ser grosero.

"He estado trabajando en el teatro todavía. Yo medio tiempo como maestra, y a veces soy un extra en Broadway", dijo con una especie de brillo en los ojos. Debería haber sabido que Taylor seguiría en el teatro.

"Eso es increíble. Bien por ti", admití. Me alegro de que ella esté haciendo algo que ama, pero en este momento habría pensado que ya pasaría de ser un "extra". Oh bueno, su elección, supongo.

"Gracias", me sonrió con una sonrisa que estoy seguro podría haberme cegado si se reflejara en un espejo. Me dio una palmada en el antebrazo y se quedó sin aliento. "Kelly, ¿eres tú?" ella exclamó, alejándose de mí. Puse mis ojos en blanco y solté un suspiro que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo. Ella realmente tiene una manera de hacerte sentir tenso y puedo ver que no la ha dejado después de todo este tiempo ... tal vez entiendo por qué es una extra.

Caminé más adentro de la habitación y busqué a alguien que conociera y que quisiera ver. Nick y los demás no habían llegado, así que tuve que aprovechar mi tiempo a solas. Bajé al bar y pedí un cóctel para empezar.

"Spier, mucho tiempo sin verte", escuché a mi lado. Giré la cabeza para ver a Aaron caminando. Spencer no estaba muy atrás de él, y estaban tomados de la mano.

"Oh, hey ..." los saludé vacilante. Aún guardo rencor por ese día en la cafetería, pero supongo que probablemente se sientan lo suficientemente mal teniendo en cuenta que salieron del closet, ya a nadie le importaba.

"¿Cómo está la vida, Simon?" Spencer sonrió, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Se quedaron mirándome cuidadosamente, emitiendo una vibra bastante espeluznante.

"Va bien, ¿y tú?" Bebí un sorbo de mi bebida. Bebieron un sorbo de los suyos y asintieron.

"Bueno, Spencer y yo, como probablemente ya sabes, nos casamos la primavera pasada. En realidad, estamos planeando adoptar pronto, así que básicamente ha sido buena hasta el momento", asintió Aaron, explicándome su vida como si fuera un padre experimentado de la PTA.

"Eso es ... excelente", alce las cejas por puro shock. "Tan jodidamente genial", murmuré, tomando un sorbo aún más grande de mi bebida. ¿Cuánto pueden restregármelo? Como, bueno, bien, te burlaste del chico gay en la escuela y luego decidiste compartir con el mundo que has estado jodiendo, probablemente desde primer año, con tu mejor á bien, pero no actúes como si no me hubieras acosado todo el último año, y básicamente hiciste de mi vida un infierno. "Tengo que irme, diviértanse" me encogí de hombros, alejándome de ellos.

"¡Simon!" esa voz me tranquilizó. Me volteé para ver a Leah caminando hacia mí con Abby y Nick a un lado. Les sonreí a todos y entré para un abrazo grupal.

"¡Wow, mírate, Ow-ow!" Exclamó Abby, levantando mis brazos mientras me miraba.

"Sí, Simon. Debo decir que te ves muy bien", admiró Nick. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y me sonrojé.

"Tienes que agradecer a Nora por eso. Al menos no voy a ser una monstruosidad esta noche", bromeé.

"Basta, te ves sexy", Leah golpeó suavemente mi pecho con el dorso de su mano.

"Nora hizo un gran trabajo", agregó, mirándome de arriba abajo.

"Sí, tal vez eligió la carrera equivocada. Debería hacer lo que Leah hace", bromeó Abby. Leah sacó su lengua hacia ella con una leve sonrisa.

"Vamos, bebe, vamos a tomar una copa. No quiero estar sobrio sabiendo que Martin podría estar merodeando por ahí", llevó a Abby hasta el bar. Ella lo siguió y dejó a Leah a mi lado.

"¿Qué averiguaste?" ella preguntó, tomando mi vaso y sorbiéndolo. "Ew, escocés? ¿No has tenido suficiente de eso anoche?" ella habló a través de pequeñas toses.

"Me gusta, superarlo ... y además creo que está ayudando a calmar mis nervios", confesé, inclinando un poco mi vaso. Observé cómo el líquido dorado se deslizaba hacia un lado del vidrio y hacia atrás.

"¿Nervios? ¿De verdad estás tan nervioso por conocer a Blue?" Leah preguntó.

"Sí, lo estoy, Leah. Han pasado diez años, y esta es la primera vez que me reúno con él cara a cara", le expliqué. Ella silenciosamente murmuró algo por lo bajo y escaneó la habitación.

"¿Qué?" Yo hablé. Obtuve su atención, pero Garrett nos interrumpió de golpe.

"Oye, oye! ¿Qué está pasando?" Estaba radiante de oreja a oreja, asintiendo con la cabeza rítmicamente. "Esto es realmente genial, estar en la misma habitación que todos", dijo.

"Pfft, sí, es genial", resopló Leah, rompiendo su etiqueta. "¿Como si no me conocieran?" ella cuestionó, arrugándolo y tirándolo en una mesa cercana. Me reí de su comentario y sacudí la cabeza. Ella caminó hacia la barra, lo que dejó a Garrett y a mí allí de pie con torpeza.

"Bueno..., te ves muy apuesto. ¿Ropa nueva?" Preguntó Garrett, tirando ligeramente de la manga negra de mi chaqueta deportiva.

"Sí, realmente no traje nada lindo conmigo para este fin de semana. Así que salí hoy", me encogí de hombros, mirando los zapatos de vestir oscuros y cuadrados. Nora había pensado en todo, desde la camisa blanca con manguito y la chaqueta deportiva negra, hasta mis piernas con pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro y los zapatos de vestir.

"Bueno, te ves genial. ¿Esperas ver a alguien esta noche?" Insinuó, dándome un codazo con la mandíbula torcida abierta hacia un lado. Me guiñó un par de veces hasta que le di vuelta los ojos.

"Tal vez", me reí entre dientes. "Hablando de ver gente, ¿dónde está Bram?" Le pregunté.

"Oh, podría llegar un poco tarde. Tenía que ir temprano esta mañana para ver a su abuela con su madre. Va a regresar, creo, no te preocupes", sonrió Garrett.

"No estoy preocupado", protesté con calma. Sé que ahora me estoy sonrojando, pero es demasiado tarde para culparme por estar demasiado acalorado. No es como si estuviera perdidamente enamorado de Bram, pero sí pensé que algo estaba sucediendo anoche entre nosotros. Incluso si él no es Blue, tal vez podría estar realmente interesado en mí, lo que lo haría totalmente gay. Tal vez ha sido gay todo este tiempo y las chicas tenían razón. Él era muy cercano a mí, y normalmente los hombres no intentarían hacer un movimiento como lo hizo con el azúcar en polvo.

Una vez que todos tomaron al menos una bebida, reclamamos una mesa y tomamos nuestros asientos. En poco tiempo habíamos comenzado a comer plato tras plato, y finalmente la mesa estaba atestada de platos sucios. Nos tomamos un descanso de la comida y comenzamos a contar las historias típicas de "te acuerdas cuándo...". En cada mesa había un anuario, y empezamos a buscarlo en algún momento. Había tantas fotos del equipo de fútbol, pero lo más importante era la imagen de Bram y mostraba perfectamente sus esculpidas pantorrillas de jugador de fútbol. Tuve que dejar de prestar atención en otro lugar o me habría sonrojado de nuevo con seguridad.

"¡Dios mío, mira al pequeño Simon!" Gritó Abby, señalando el libro. Fue una muestra sincera de mí en un ensayo de juego, y Abby tenía razón, parecía joven. Ella estaba realmente de pie junto a mí en la imagen, y tuve que señalar cuánto ella no ha cambiado. Ella siempre tendrá la misma cara y cuerpo. Es como si hubiera sido bendecida o algo así, tal vez más como un buen vino donde se pone aún mejor con la edad. ¿Yo? Estoy maldito. Fin de la historia.

"¿Pueden prestarme su atención por favor?" inmediatamente llamó nuestra atención al frente de la habitación. Nos tranquilizamos y escuchamos a nuestra presidenta de clase, Chelsea, mientras sostenía un micrófono en la boca.

"Espero que todos se estén divirtiendo recordando el pasado. He estado caminando y he escuchado muchas buenas historias", sonrió, mirándonos a todos. Casualmente miré hacia abajo a mi reloj, vi la hora y mordí mi labio. Eran casi las ocho y cuarenta, lo que significaba que era casi la hora de encontrarnos con Blue.

"Siento llegar tarde", Bram se deslizó en la silla al lado de Garrett. Garrett le sonrió y se inclinó hacia él para susurrar algo. Bram le devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego estalló en una suave risa. Se reclinó en su silla y miró a la mujer que hablaba. No podía quitar mis ojos de él. Él lucia hermoso esta noche. Su piel brillaba y su sonrisa era absolutamente perfecta. Estaba vestido con un estilo muy 'Bram'. Su atuendo consistía en una camisa blanca con cuello cubierto por un suéter gris claro con las mangas enrolladas hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, y pantalones de vestir azul, deja de prestar atención a Chelsea por un momento y desliza sus ojos a través de la mesa, hacia mí. No esperaba que lo estuviera mirando, y no estoy seguro de por qué seguí sosteniendo mi mirada, pero lo hice. Él no apartó la mirada, y la esquina de su boca se convirtió lentamente en una media sonrisa ... ¿o me estaba imaginando eso? Realmente espero que mi mente no me esté engañando.

Finalmente me separé de él y volví a escuchar. Cuando sintonicé, ella estaba hablando de lo maravilloso que resultó ser esto, y de que está agradecida de que todos puedan asistir.

"Así que antes de aburrirlos de que se duerman con mis palabras, nuestro club AV armó un pequeño video en recuerdo de la clase de 2015, y con un momento bien merecido al final para uno de los nuestros", explicó, aplaudiendo mientras caminaba para alejarse de la protección. El proyector en el techo se puso en marcha y comenzó a reproducirse un video. Al principio era lindo y mostraba imágenes que hemos visto en el anuario, y algunos videos de eventos escolares. Incluso tuvimos fragmentos divertidos de las obras de ese año, y por supuesto que estaba en uno de los clips, justo al frente.

"¡Sí, Spier!" Oí gritar a través de la multitud de personas. Estiré el cuello para ver si podía encontrar quién era, pero se calmaron demasiado rápido.

"No les prestes atención", Leah se inclinó y me tocó el brazo. Asentí y observé. En algún momento miré hacia Bram, que le susurra algo a Garrett, mira hacia el fondo de la sala y luego asiente. Se levanta y se escapa por la puerta. Miro hacia abajo a mi reloj y un escalofrío nervioso me recorre. Son las ocho y cincuenta y cinco. Decidí que iba a esperar hasta exactamente las nueve, pero una parte de mí está pensando en lo que ha hecho Bram de repente. ¿A dónde más iría? ... ¿Al baño tal vez?

El video está muy bien hecho, y cubre una gran cantidad de terreno, pero el terreno que desearía que no cubriera, por supuesto, encontró su camino en el video o un video por sí mismo.

Comenzó justo delante de mis ojos, y no podía creerlo. Era yo ... en la rueda de la fortuna. Mi boca se abrió, y mis ojos se agrandaron al ver que yo daba vueltas. Me sintonicé con la gente riéndose a mi alrededor, y no pude evitar quedarme paralizado. Tenía tantas ganas de levantarme e irme, pero quedé paralizado por completo en shock.

"Pero. Que. Mierda.", soltó Leah, golpeando enojada con las manos sobre la mesa.

La persona que estaba filmando el video con el teléfono se estaba riendo histéricamente y otros a su alrededor también se estaban riendo. En el video, obviamente me siento humillado y es el momento en que salgo, después de que Blue no se presentó. Estoy abrazando a Leah y la persona todavía está grabando en video diciendo lo triste que fue todo, pero aún de forma audible burlándose de mí. El video se corta de repente y Chelsea corre hacia arriba con el micrófono en la boca.

"O- está bien, lo siento por eso muchachos ... Uh, Simon, no estoy segura de lo que se suponía que era, pero-" Ella es interrumpida por alguien que se precipita junto a ella, y le pide el micrófono. Cuando me centro en la persona, mi mandíbula casi se desprende.

"Hola a todos", su voz retumba a través del micrófono, y mira alrededor de la habitación con nerviosismo. Leah me toma del brazo con sorpresa y clava sus uñas en la piel a través de la manga de la chaqueta.

"... ¿J-Jenson?" Me ahogué. Los ojos de Leah son más grandes que su cara cuando me mira.

"¿Sabías sobre esto?" ella pregunta. Solo puedo negar con la cabeza y mirar en silencio. Ni siquiera quiero saber qué pensaban los demás. Me tragué la sensación de querer vomitar y pude sentir que me volvía tan blanco como el mantel que tenía enfrente.

"Si, soy yo, soy Jenson, es posible que me hayas conocido durante las festividades del fin de semana pasado. Soy el novio de Simon, lo siento, lo siento", menea la cabeza con una sonrisa. "EX- novio", enfatiza. "Esta noche tenía un plan para proponerle matrimonio a Simon, pero los planes tomaron otro giro, así que en cambio estoy aquí para hacer otra cosa. Verán, cuando Simon y yo nos juntamos se olvidó de contarme sobre su amor eterno a su computarizado novio, Blue. ¿Todos lo recuerdan?" Jenson mira alrededor de la habitación, señalando a las personas que están respondiendo activamente a sus bromas.

"Bien, bien. Deberían poder hacerlo, aparentemente era un gran problema", continuó. Su actitud era cada vez más engreída mientras hablaba. "Quiero decir, claramente hay videos que muestran la cantidad de cobarde que este idiota fue para él. Así que, como yo, probablemente te estés preguntando por qué Simon todavía lo ama, ¿verdad? Sí, yo también, porque ya ves, yo soy real, y básicamente Blue es solo una fuente de erotismo que escribe correctamente ".

"¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?" Garrett escupió, visiblemente enfurecido.

"Entonces, ahora viene lo bueno. He venido aquí para hacer algo que honestamente debería haber sido hecho hace mucho tiempo, y por la mirada en la cara de Simon, ¡cariño!" Me saludó con la mano, haciéndome deslizar lentamente en mi silla mientras todos me miraban. "Todavía no ha sucedido", entrecerró los ojos. "Sí, señoras y señores, sé quién es Blue y también todos los amigos de Simon".

"…¿Qué?" Murmuré, mirando a Leah. "¿De qué está hablando?" Le pregunté frenéticamente a Leah. Ella no me mira, sino que se da vuelta, mordiéndose la esquina de su labio inferior. "¿Leah?" Ladro.

"Así es, Simon, todos tus amiguitos lo supieron todo este tiempo y no te lo dijeron. Algunos amigos de los que tienes allí, y no nos olvidemos de Martin, que me ayudó con todo esto", Jenson arroja su brazo en dirección a Martin, que se detiene al costado de la pantalla. Se ve aterrorizado y visiblemente pálido. Juro que puedo escucharlo tragar y luego colapsar. Una niña esquiva su cuerpo y lo mira fijamente.

"Entonces probablemente se estén preguntando quién es Blue entonces, ¿verdad?" Preguntó. Obtiene algunos 'dilo', y 'sí' antes de dejar caer una sonrisa diabólica.

"¿Por qué nadie hace nada para detenerlo?" Nick explotó hacia nosotros, poniéndose de pie.

"Llegas a tiempo. Señoras y señores, les presento ... a Blue ". Señala la puerta detrás de todos nosotros, y todos se vuelven para ver quién es. Cierro los ojos y trago duro. ¿Me atrevo a darme la vuelta? ¿Me atrevería a arruinar cómo descubro quién es Blue?

"Mierda", susurra Garrett, lo que casi lo confirma. Respiro hondo y con todo lo que hay en mí me giro y veo a Bram de pie en el marco de la puerta. Él nos mira visiblemente preocupado y extremadamente confundido. Es otro a quien casi puedo escuchar tragar, pero él no se desmaya. En cambio, se para y hace contacto visual conmigo.

"Felicidades, Simon, ahora ve a besar a tu jodido cobarde. Gracias a todos, que pasen un gran resto de su vida. Simon, jodete", explota en el micrófono y nos encogemos al escuchar como choca contra el suelo. No he desviado la mirada de Bram, y él no ha dejado de mirarme. Lo miro como si mi cara pudiera hacerme la pregunta que tengo en mente. ¿Es verdad? Él rueda sus labios y asiente lentamente. Solo me rompo cuando escucho mi nombre.

"Simon ..." Leah murmura. Parpadeo y me vuelvo hacia la mesa.

"¿Qué quizo decir con todos tus amigos sabían ?" Escupí

"Si-"

"Leah, ¿qué diablos quería decir?" Grité, golpeando mi puño sobre la mesa. Me levanté de mi silla y miré a todos mis 'amigos'. Me miran con tristeza en los ojos. Excepto Nick, parece un perrito perdido.

"Alguien mejor dígame qué está pasando en este momento", exijo a través de los dientes apretados. Todos empiezan a intercambiar miradas, y ahora estoy llamando la atención de otras mesas, lo cual no fue difícil porque básicamente tuve eso desde el principio. La habitación esta tranquila ... muy tranquila y todas las miradas están puestas en mí. "¡Hablen!" Grito. Leah salta e inhala bruscamente.

"Descubrí que Bram era Blue durante el picnic y le prometí que lo mantendría en secreto porque él mismo quería decírtelo", confesó rápidamente.

"Entonces, ¿quieres decirme que ... me viste enojado y básicamente deshecho por él, y no trataste de decirme? ¿No trataste de evitar todo el daño que me hacia?" Me atraganté.

"Simon yo-" comenzó ella.

"Y tú, supongo que es bastante obvio que lo sabías, ¿pero en serio? ¡Bromeaste básicamente conmigo sobre él ese día en la jodida casa de waffles!" Le grité a Garrett. Estaba avergonzado y pude verlo. "¿Lo sabías?" Le pregunto a Abby.

"Tenía mis sentimientos de que era homosexual, pero nunca se me confirmó que era Blue ... Lo siento, Simon", niega con la cabeza.

"Simon", escuché detrás de mí. Bram. Me giro para enfrentarlo, lo cual lo sobresalta.

"Tú ... tú-" Me cuesta encontrar palabras para él. Quiero despedazarlo y decirle lo enfermo que me siento y lo enojado que estoy, pero otra parte quiere agarrarlo y decirle que lo amo. Estoy confundido, y no está ayudando. Cerré mi boca, moviendo mis labios fuertemente juntos. Hace unos momentos estaba de acuerdo con que fuera Bram, pero algo sobre saber realmente que él es el único, que no ha dicho nada todo este tiempo realmente me molesta.

"Simon, yo soy-" Levanto mi mano hacia él, y respiro.

"No puedo hacer esto ahora mismo", trago saliva y bajo la mirada. "Tengo que salir de aquí", le dije, pasando a su lado.

"Simon, espera!" Bram me llama. Salí por la puerta hacia el aire cálido. Puedo escuchar la música comenzar de nuevo adentro, afortunadamente arrastrando a todos a sus propios mundos y fuera del mío.

El viento se sentía como si me estuviera abofeteando por ser tan estúpido. Normalmente el aire fresco me daría consuelo, pero esta noche no estaba ayudando en absoluto. No, en cambio me hacía desear estar en mi cama con las sábanas sobre mi cabeza donde nadie podía encontrarme. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido para no ver a Bram como Blue? Quiero decir, tuve momentos, pero ... ¿por qué ...

"¡Simon, por favor detente!" Bram gritó detrás de mí. Me detengo de repente y me doy vuelta para verlo corriendo detrás de mí. Él se detiene de manera sorprendente y casi tropieza conmigo.

"¡No tengo nada que decirte!" Yo Argumente.

"No seas así, por favor. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a descubrir qué diablos acaba de pasar allí, pero todo lo que sé es que ahora sabes que soy yo ... y nada puede cambiar eso", explicó. Su expresión era suave, pero aun así sus ojos estaban llenos de intensa emoción.

"Bram ... pensé que cuando descubriera quién era Blue estaría emocionado y dispuesto a expresar cada gramo de mi amor con él, pero en este momento estoy increíblemente enojado. Estoy sintiendo cosas que no sentía desde ese día en el carnaval, cuando me dejaste solo en esa jodida noria ", señalé en el aire, ahogando mis palabras. "Tú de todas las personas, tú, el chico tranquilo de mi mesa de almuerzo que básicamente se sentó frente a mí toda mi vida, no podía decirme que era mi verdadero amor. ¿Entiendes por qué estoy enojado, Bram? Si fuera alguien más... si no fueras Blue, tal vez no estaría tan enojado. Estabas tan cerca de mí, y ni siquiera podías decirme cómo te sentías, "mi respiración se calmó. "Sí, así que tal vez no quería que fueras tu por una buena razón. ¡No quería creer que alguien como tú fuera tan cobarde!" Yo respiré, caminando alrededor.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran en este punto. Estaba hecha un desastre, y no podía creer que acabara de llamarlo cobarde a su cara, ¡o que estaba llorando delante de él!

"Simon ... lo siento mucho, más de lo que nunca lo e sentido. Te envié un correo electrónico y te expliqué ..."

"Recibí tu correo electrónico, Bram. ¿De acuerdo? Sé lo que dijiste, y cómo te sientes. Todavía me amas, está bien ... pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a creerte cuando ni siquiera puedo creer en mis amigos? Ellos simplemente me mintieron, ¡y básicamente me has estado mintiendo por lo que parece una vida entera! "

"Lo sé, y lo siento! No sé qué más decir, Simon, te conté mi historia y cómo me siento. Entiendo si estás molesto por cómo sucedió, pero no puedo hacer nada por que tu ex novio sea el peor gilipollas que haya conocido en toda mi vida ", suspiró, caminando hacia mí. "Entiendo si necesitas tiempo para entender todo, y estoy aquí para ti cuando decidas lo que quieres. Se siente tan bien saber que finalmente sabes que soy yo, y sí, soy un cobarde por no habértelo dicho antes, lo admito ", se encogió de hombros por la derrota.

"No mereces que te llamen cobarde ... No quise decir eso", arrastré los pies, mirándolos mientras deshacían el camino de cemento. Los pies de Bram aparecieron frente a los míos. Si él se acercaba, estaría bailando de puntillas. Su índice y su pulgar rozaron mi barbilla, levantando mi rostro para mirarlo.

"Necesitas escuchar la verdad, y ni siquiera podía darte eso por los miedos que me controlaban cuando no deberían ... eso me hace un cobarde. No debería haberme importado lo que las personas pensaban de mí. debería haber estado ahí para ti desde el principio. Por eso, lo siento mucho, y planeo pasar toda la eternidad compensándote si me lo permites. Te amo Simon, y yo ... " habló, apoyando su mano en mi mejilla. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y la aparté de mi cara. Miré su mano en la mía y sentí que mi corazón se agitaba rápidamente en mi pecho. Tomar la mano de Bram para sentir su piel contra la mía de la manera más inocente ... No puedo imaginarme lo que me podría pasar de haber tocado en otro lado.

"Bram ... necesito un poco de tiempo. Sé que eso es pedir mucho considerando lo que se nos ha pasado estos últimos diez años, pero no quiero cometer ningún error en el futuro ... ¿me entiendes?" Lo miré a los ojos. Contuvo la respiración por un momento, pero después de ver un rayo de esperanza en mis ojos, suspiró y me consoló con un asentimiento.

"O-está bien. Lo entiendo, y te daré todo el tiempo que necesites", explicó. "Pero Simon ... no voy a dejarte ir otra vez, tú eres demasiado valioso para mí como para siquiera pensar en perder. Si tiempo es lo que necesitas, entonces esperaré por siempre". Su tono era suave, y sus palabras rebotaban en mis labios por lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro. Sonaba como si estuviera recitando un poema de amor de una de sus colecciones. Recuerdo haber sentido esta sensación de hormigueo hace mucho tiempo cuando estábamos en clase juntos, y se le pedía que lo leyera en voz alta. Algo en su voz tiene una forma de calmar incluso las tormentas más duras, y el huracán Simon es definitivamente uno de los más difíciles . Recuerdo cosas de nuestros correos electrónicos, y de repente se siente bien leerlas con su voz. Todo tiene sentido, y está empezando a cambiar mi forma de pensar.

Lo miro a los ojos, pensando por un momento. Él puede decir que algo ha cambiado conmigo, y que es paciente.

"Si-"

"Ah, a la mierda", gemí, dando un paso adelante. Extiendo mis manos y las envuelvo alrededor de la nuca. Puse mis labios firmemente contra los suyos, y él se sorprendió al principio, pero él se derrumba. Sus labios contra los míos se sienten tan bien que me sentiría mal si alguna vez nos detuviéramos. El mundo se siente como si se detuviera el tiempo por un momento para concedernos este tiempo tan necesario juntos. Me alejo y nuestros ojos se encuentran; como si nos estuviéramos hablando sin tener que usar palabras, estamos de acuerdo en que fue Perfecto y volvemos a besarnos. Su boca se mueve contra la mía, abriéndose ligeramente permitiéndome probarlo. Con un poco de fuerza, Bram aumenta la intensidad del beso y siento sus manos en mi espalda. Él me está sosteniendo más cerca, para no perderme como él dijo. Cuando nos volvemos a separar, estoy respirando con dificultad, y él también. Me dejó sin aliento, y me he enamorado de él.

"Eso fue ..." Bram respira, pero no continúa. Él cierra sus ojos y apoya su frente en la mía.

"Lo sé", sonrió, cerrando los ojos también.

"Sí", exhala de nuevo, pero puedo sentir su sonrisa sin tener que verla. Le devolví la sonrisa, sintiendo que el mundo comenzaba de nuevo. Se siente diferente ahora, y casi nuevo.

"Te amo, Simon", susurra contra mis labios.

"Yo ... yo también te amo, Blue", sonrío, empujando mi barbilla hacia adelante para permitir que sus labios se unan a los míos.


	9. La Reunión, Parte 2

Martin POV:

Me despedí de mi madre mientras se alejaba del lugar de la reunión, y me aseguré de estar en perfecto estado antes de entrar. Jale las solapas de mi chaqueta para enderezarla. Mis manos presionaron mi pecho para alisar mi camisa, y luego me fui.

"Martin Addison, aquí tienes", Chelsea sonrió y me dio mi etiqueta.

"Gracias cariño, y podría decir que te ves preciosa en ese vestido", le ofrecí el cumplido. Chelsea siempre fue dulce conmigo, no como otras chicas de la escuela que solo hacen muecas por mis elogios o falsas náuseas. Ella siempre lo tomaba con tanta gracia, y tal vez simpatía, pero no obstante, siempre agradable.

"Gracias Martin", dijo, pasando sus manos a lo largo de la parte más larga de la cintura hacia abajo. Ella lo miró y luego me miró.

"No es nada", le guiñé un ojo antes de entrar a la habitación. Mucha gente estaba de pie con bebidas; riéndose con personas que probablemente no eran tan divertidas como yo. Me abrí paso entre la multitud y me lancé al bar. Mis pies casi se clavan en la alfombra cuando noté que Simon ya estaba allí, hablando con Spencer y Aaron. Malditos... Y no tengo espacio para hablar. Negué con la cabeza antes de ir en la dirección opuesta. No puedo hablar con Simon ahora mismo. Sé que me equivocaría y diría algo sobre la propuesta.

Hablando de ... Saco mi teléfono y miro la aplicación de mensajería de Facebook. Recibí tres mensajes de Jenson en lo que va de la noche.

6: 30- Martin, ¿estás ahí?

6: 56- Martin, necesito que me respondas, ¡esto es importante!

7: 03- MARTIN!

Mierda. Escribo una respuesta rápida de "Perdón, estaba llegando a la reunión" y su respuesta fue: "Está bien, bueno, necesito que te mantengas enfocado aquí. Voy a estar allí a las 8:20 y te necesito para asegurarme de que todo esté listo para funcionar ".

'Está bien, dalo por hecho. Te buscaré', escribí. Envíe el emoji de los pulgares arriba, y giré los ojos. No puedo esperar a que esto termine ... Será mejor que reciba una invitación para esta estúpida boda.

La noche iba bien hasta ahora, pero a medida que se acercaban las ocho y media comencé a ponerme nervioso. Nos pidieron que nos sentáramos a disfrutar de la comida, así que ya no había nadie caminando por allí. Eché un vistazo a la mesa de Simon, y todos se reían juntos por algo en el anuario. No voy a mentir, como me gustaría ser parte de su grupo. Tal vez después de esta noche lo sea porque estoy seguro de que Simon estará tan feliz que no sabrá qué hacer consigo mismo. En realidad, como agradecimiento , debería dejarme entrar en su grupo de amigos.

8: 22- Martin, ¿dónde estás? He estado aquí por cinco minutos.

Trago saliva mientras leo las palabras y me dirijo al frente del edificio. Voy por un lado y en mi mano tengo la etiqueta de Jenson. Él está esperando allí con una caja de CD en sus manos.

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunté, extendiéndole la etiqueta.

"Bueno, me dijiste que el club de AyV estaba trabajando en un video conmemorativo, y tuve la idea de tal vez mostrar algo al final, como una sorpresa", se encogió de hombros. "Es una compilación de Simon por lo que puede reproducirse en el fondo mientras hago la propuesta". explicó , entregándome el CD. Lo tomé y lo analicé.

"Esa es realmente una idea genial", le dije y me encogí de hombros. Puedo pasarlo a los chicos de AyV y pueden ponerlo justo después del video. Jenson se coloca su etiqueta en su pecho y luego sacude sus nervios con la punta de los dedos.

"¿Nervioso?" Pregunto.

"Sí, un poco ... no soy tú, no puedo levantarme frente a un grupo de personas y profesar mi amor a alguien. Especialmente a personas que realmente no conozco", explicó.

"Sí, fue difícil ... pero lo hice", le dije. Los recuerdos de Abby rechazándome estaban resurgiendo como una ballena brincando en el mar. Intento olvidarlo, pero a veces vuelven a aparecer.

"Sí, pero ¿cómo se ve?"

"¿Quien?" Pregunté, sacándome de mi lugar oscuro.

"Simon, ¿cómo se ve?" él presionó.

"Oh, se ve bien. Creo que se cortó el pelo o algo así".

"¿Un corte de cabello?" él frunció el ceño hacia mí.

"Sí, no sé. Pero bueno, deberían estar poniendo el video en cualquier momento, así qué hay que darnos prisa con esto", dije, golpeando la caja contra mi palma. Jenson me siguió y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde tenían todo el equipo de AyV.

"Oye, Steve, ¿puedes poner esto después del video? El novio de Simon ha estado planeando una propuesta y la necesita para el final", le expliqué. Steve sonrió y me lo quitó.

"Claro, eso es increíble", asintió, dándole la mano a Jenson. "Felicitaciones", agregó. Jenson asintió con una sonrisa rápida y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

"Oye, ¿está todo listo?" Preguntó Chelsea, volviendo a ver a Steve.

"Uh, sí. Martin agregó un video al final. Este es el novio de Simon, Jenson, y está pensando en proponerle matrimonio".

"Oh", se animó. Miró a Jenson y frunció el ceño. "Cuando le pregunté a Simon antes si vendría su acompañante dijo que no te unirías a nosotros", comenzó.

"Sí, era parte del plan. Tuve que asistir a una reunión de trabajo a primera hora de la mañana, en pocas palabras, pensó que no volvería. Esa es la sorpresa", explicó Jenson.

"Oh, está bien", asintió. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro y miró a Jenson, "eso es muy romántico".

"Gracias", asintió. Él colgó su brazo alrededor de mí, y sonrió. "Sin la ayuda de este tipo, no hubiera sido posible", agregó Jenson. Los ojos de Chelsea se movieron hacia mí. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y ella mantuvo sus ojos en mí hasta que salió de la vista con un micrófono en la mano.

Chelsea comenzó a hablar, y le di una palmadita en el brazo a Jenson. "Voy a salir, buena suerte", le dije. Me saludó con la cabeza y me dio una palmada en el hombro antes de irme. Me paré a un lado por unas pocas personas y vi como el video conmemorativo comenzó a reproducirse. Fue realmente bueno, y parte de eso fue editado por mí, así que tenía que ser bueno.

El video estaba llegando a su fin, y luego comenzó el video de Jenson. Mi boca se abrió lentamente ante las imágenes que tenía delante. Era un video del carnaval el día en que Simon montó la rueda de la fortuna durante casi dos horas esperando que Bram apareciera. Parecía que estaba grabado en un teléfono, así que no estoy seguro de dónde vendría, pero luego recordé cómo todos los videos aparecieron en Tumblr al día siguiente. Esa mierda tuvo que cavar profundo para encontrar esto.

"Oh mierda", murmuré. Mis ojos volaron a la mesa de Simon, y todos parecían furiosos. Había gente riendo histéricamente en sus mesas, y todo lo que podía pensar es que lo había vuelto a hacer ... Fallé a Simon por mi estupidez.

Mis ojos seguían corriendo entre Simon y el video. Estaba mortificado, y honestamente podría haber empezado a llorar por la forma en que miraba. En ese momento desearía haberse levantado y haber salido corriendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Jenson ya estaba en eso, y empujando a Chelsea fuera del camino. Él comenzó a hablar, y yo sabía que estaba en declive a partir de este momento.

"Esta noche tenía un plan para proponerle matrimonio a Simon, pero los planes tomaron otro giro, así que en cambio estoy aquí para hacer otra cosa. Verán, cuando Simon y yo nos juntamos se olvidó de contarme sobre su amor eterno por su computarizado novio, Blue. ¿Todos lo recuerdan?

Oh ... Oh no ... no, no, no. Oh Dios.

"Bien, bien. Deberían poder hacerlo, aparentemente era un gran problema", continuó. Tragué saliva y miré, incapaz de moverme. Debería correr hasta allí y detenerlo, pero ni siquiera podía pensar en lo primero que diría. Comencé a preguntándome cuánto podía Simon golpear a alguien y pensar si debería llamar a una ambulancia ahora, o más tarde ...

"Entonces, ahora viene lo bueno. He venido aquí para hacer algo que honestamente debería haber sido hecho hace mucho tiempo, y por la mirada en la cara de Simon, ¡cariño!" Saludó a Simon. Eché un vistazo a Simon, quien definitivamente deseaba estar en otro lado en este mismo momento. Estaba visiblemente deslizándose en su silla, tratando de evitar la mirada de todos.

"Así es, Simon, todos tus amiguitos lo supieron todo el tiempo y no te lo dijeron. Algunos amigos de los que tienes allí, y no nos olvidemos de Martin", ¿QUÉ? "- que me ayudó con todo esto," añadió Jenson, extendiendo su brazo hacia mí. Mi boca se abrió por completo, y todos se volvieron al unísono en mi dirección. La habitación estaba dando vueltas, y tuve esta dolorosa sensación de apretamiento en el estómago. Todo se volvió negro y lo primero que recuerdo es a alguien salpicándome agua con gas sobre mi cara. Me ahogué dramáticamente, tratando de quitarlo de mis ojos. Miro a los culpables y todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido de nuevo. Fueron Nick y Abby.

"Tienes MUCHAS explicaciones que darnos," los ojos de Nick hecha an fuego mientras acercaba su puño a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

 **BRAM POV:**

Llegué tarde a la reunión, y afortunadamente le dije a Simon sobre mi posible retraso en mi correo electrónico. Casi rompí todas las leyes de tráfico para llegar aquí antes de las nueve. No iba a perderme esto, no esta noche, no de nuevo.

"Bram Greenfeld, ¡es genial verte!" la chica de la mesa principal me saludó. Llevaba un vestido amarillo con adornos blancos, y su largo cabello caía en cascada por sus hombros como un deslizamiento de lodo.

"Es genial verte también" Sonreí ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. Me incliné y leí su etiqueta. "Oh, Dios mío, hola Christy", sonreí, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. De repente, me sentí nervioso, dándome cuenta de que no había hablado con ella desde la noche de mi fiesta de Halloween antes de que todo se arruinara.

"Hey, ¿cómo has estado? ¡Te ves genial!"

"Oh, gracias", puse una mano justo debajo de mis costillas. "Te ves genial también. No he estado haciendo mucho más que trabajar", le expliqué.

"Gracias. Sí, el trabajo parece ser el habitual ahora", se rió. "Mi esposo y yo casi no nos vemos, pero no ayuda que ambos estemos en el hospital casi las 24 horas, todos los días", se rió entre dientes.

"Así que estás casada, y eres..."

"Enfermera", ella me ayudó.

"Una enfermera, que bien", asentí. Ella asintió con la cabeza y procedió a explicar que su esposo era cardiólogo y me contó una linda historia sobre cómo se conocieron. Por casualidad eché un vistazo a mi reloj y el sudor por los nerviosos comenzó a salir.

"Christy, me encantaría saber más, pero tengo que entrar. Tengo un par de personas esperándome, pero fue maravilloso verte", le dije, excusándome. Empujé a través de las puertas dobles cerradas, y vi la parte posterior de la cabeza de Garrett. Mis ojos escanearon la mesa y Simon se sentó a dos asientos de Garrett, al lado de Leah. Por un segundo, quise preguntar cómo se sentó Leah voluntariamente al lado de Garrett, pero esa es una pregunta para un momento después. Caminé silenciosamente y me moví a su lado.

"Lo siento, llegué tarde", le susurré.

"Oh, está todo bien. Empezaba a preocuparme por ti. Pensé que iba a tener que reemplazar a Blue", sonrió Garrett, inclinándose hacia mí. Le di una sonrisa antes de reír. No pude evitar pensar en cómo habría sido eso. Dirigí mi atención hacia Chelsea, como todos los demás y tragué la sensación nerviosa que se elevaba en mis entrañas. No ayuda que pueda sentir los ojos de Simon sobre mí. ¿Incluso me atrevo a mirarlo ahora? Me temo que si lo hago, las palabras pueden salir volando de mi boca. Probablemente esté un poco borracho, de otra forma nunca tendría una mirada tan larga. Eventualmente, tengo el coraje de mirarlo y dejo que mis ojos rocen el paisaje de la mesa mientras lo hago. Finjo que no me doy cuenta de que me ha estado mirando, y luego una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

Después de un momento él se separa, dejando mi corazón sintiéndose vacío. Siempre lo quiero mirar y siempre sé que está mirándome de vuelta. Me siento tan infantil cuando me pongo nervioso a su alrededor. Es solo una persona, Bram ... pero creo que es mi persona y es por eso que tiene la capacidad de convertirme en este lío de humano. Tengo las manos húmedas y mi cerebro está fallando. Se ve tan bien esta noche, y me doy cuenta de que realmente necesito tomarme un minuto antes de las nueve. Tuve mucho tiempo para repasar mis palabras en el auto, pero ahora que estoy aquí, no puedo juntar bien las palabras. Te maldigo, Simon Spier, haces que sea totalmente imposible hablar correctamente. Por el amor de Dios, todo lo que tengo que decir son tres palabras, "Simon, soy Blue".

Son casi las ocho y cincuenta y cinco, y eso me da mucho tiempo para ir al baño a prepararme . No sé si debería quedarme afuera y esperarlo, o volver y esperar a que él salga y siga. Ugh- Simon.

"Oye, voy corriendo al baño, ya vuelvo, ¿sabes dónde está?" Le pregunto a Garrett. Me señaló en la dirección y me escapé por la puerta. Una vez dentro del baño tomo una toalla de papel y la empapo con agua fría. Me aplico el papel fresco a la cara y suspiro.

"Puedes hacer esto", me digo a mí mismo. "No seas un gallina, no seas un gallina". Me paro frente al espejo y me miro a mí mismo.

"Simon Spier, soy Blue, y te debo la..."

La puerta del baño se abre y entra un hombre. Hacemos contacto visual lateral y luego entra en un cubículo . Exhalo lo suficientemente profundo como para hincharme las mejillas y golpear mis manos contra el fregadero.

"Vamos", murmuré para mí mismo. Empujo la puerta del vestíbulo y comienzo mi camino de regreso a la sala de recepción. Nadie está en el vestíbulo y puedo escuchar a todos riendo en la habitación desde detrás de la puerta. Espero un momento y empiezo a caminar en círculos. No, no, esto es malo. ¿Qué pasa si Simon sale ahora mismo y te ve haciendo esto? ¡Entra allí! Cruzo por la puerta y me detengo cuando oigo una voz familiar por los altavoces. Me acerco más a la puerta y distingo un desagradable tono de voz. Es ... parece ... ¿ Jenson ? No, no puede ser. Apenas puedo entender lo que se dice, así que empujo la puerta y la cierro lentamente detrás de mí.

"¿Por qué nadie hace nada para detenerlo?" Nick gritó a la mesa. Él está de pie con sus manos presionadas firmemente sobre el mantel.

"Llegas justo a tiempo. Señoras y señores, les presentó a ... Blue ". Escucho que me llama por mi nombre no oficial. Mi cabeza se dispara y veo a Jenson mirándome con la sonrisa más malvada. Ahora todos me miran con expresiones de asombro. Me pongo en contacto con Garrett y me dice 'mierda'. Simon aún no se ha dado la vuelta hacua mi y sé por qué. No es así como se suponía que debía ser, teníamos un plan ...

Simon desafía a la gente y me mira. Me encuentro con sus ojos y estoy seguro de que la habitación puede sentir lo incómodo que estoy, pero Simon probablemente puede escuchar el trago a kilómetros de distancia que irrumpe en mi garganta.

"Felicidades, Simon, ahora vete a besar a tu jodido cobarde. Gracias a todos, que pasen un gran resto de su vida. Simon, jodete", Jenson habla claramente por el micrófono y luego lo deja caer al suelo cuando empieza a alejarse. No he apartado la mirada de Simon. Él necesita saber que estoy aquí, no estoy corriendo. Me da una mirada de absoluta incertidumbre, pero es como si pudiera escuchar la pregunta a la que está tratando de encontrar la respuesta. Pongo mis labios y asiento lentamente. Sí, Simon, soy Blue.

Se vuelve hacia Leah cuando ella comienza a hablar. Miro a mi alrededor y la gente todavía está mirando. Tienen miradas de preocupación, pero la mayoría se divierte mucho con esto. Estoy cabreado. Estoy más que enfadado, y por el sonido de eso, también lo está Simon. Todo está explotando justo delante de mí. ¡Esta no es la forma en que se supone que debía ser! ¡No voy a dejar que termine aquí!

"Simon", dije parado detrás de él. Quiero extender la mano, pero me detengo. Gira bruscamente para enfrentarme, casi derribándome un poco.

"Tú ... tú..." Trató de repasar sus palabras. Las lágrimas se forman en el borde de sus ojos, amenazando con empezar a caer. No puedo decir si está enojado conmigo, o qué. Él parece calmarse y luego se irrita de nuevo. Me encuentro deseando alcanzarlo por segunda vez. Tratar de encontrar las palabras correctas parece más imposible que nunca: quiero abrazarlo y decirle a todos que se meten en sus propios asuntos. Esto no debería haber sucedido. Debí haber tenido más .

"Simon, soy yo..."

Él levanta su mano hacia mí y toma un respiro.

"No puedo hacer esto ahora mismo", traga saliva, y baja la mirada. "Tengo que salir de aquí", dice, pasando junto a mí. Mi corazón se rompe en dos con sus palabras.

"Simon, espera!" Lo llamo, queriendo romper con todos los sentimientos que esto me está causando. Oh, cuando ponga mis manos sobre Jenson, puede darse por muerto. Corro detrás de Simon, mirando a Garrett como si pudiera usar mi mente para decirle que se ocupe de esto. Él asiente y yo pongo mi vista en el camino.

Encuentra a Simón ... Detén a Simón ... habla con Simón...

 **LEAH POV:**

Bram salió corriendo detrás de Simon, y una parte de mí deseaba correr detrás de él, pero es más importante que sea Bram. Bram necesita hablar con él, y yo soy la última persona que Simon probablemente quiera ver en este momento de todos modos. Cuando Bram se iba, miró a Garrett, quien le dio un asentimiento afirmativo. Garrett se levantó de la mesa y plantó un poderoso golpe con su palma abierta.

"Está bien, eso fue todo! Regresen a lo que estaban haciendo, ¡el espectáculo ha terminado!" Garrett rugió. Le sonreí, sabiendo que estaba haciendo todo lo posible, pero la gente seguía mirando y hablando. Haz algo Leah, están haciéndole daño a Simón de nuevo.

"¡Hey!" Me puse de pie, "¡Escuchen a Garrett!" Grité, lanzando mi mano hacia Garrett. "¡Pongan a la maldita música!" Grité y las cabezas volvieron a sus platos.

"Wow ... nunca te había visto tan agresiva... bueno, te he visto siendo agresiva, pero ¿así de enérgica? Es lindo, intenso", arrastra un aliento agudo con un movimiento de sus cejas, y me da un codazo con el codo de una forma 'muy Garrett'. Pongo mis ojos en blanco y agarro las mangas de su camisa.

"Vamos, chico amoroso, tenemos algo que hacer", ladré arrastrándolo hacia la salida de emergencia.

"Ooo, espero tener suerte", se mordió el labio inferior y movió su cuerpo.

"¡Sal ahí fuera!" Lo arrojo por la puerta.

"¡¿Hey, a donde crees que vas?!" Garrett gritó en el estacionamiento, persiguiendo a Jenson. Caminaba hacia los autos con las manos en los bolsillos. Se giró ante las palabras que rugió Garrett, y sonrió. Se giró hacia los autos y continuó caminando.

"A casa, ¿a dónde te parece que voy?" él dijo sarcásticamente.

"Creo que es mejor que reconsideres llamar a alguien para que te lleve a casa", amenazó Garrett. Todavía acercándose a Jenson a toda velocidad. Jenson estaba ajeno a la distancia, y cuando se dio vuelta para murmurar, "oh sí, ¿ y eso como por qué?" Garrett lo da un sólido golpe en la mandíbula. La cabeza de Jenson retrocede y luego vuelve a su lugar. Él agarra su mandíbula, y Garrett sacude su puño. Los ojos de Jenson se ensanchan y el fuego se cuela detrás de sus pupilas. Oh ... uh-

"Garrett, tal vez deberías-" empiezo. Jenson tira de su puño hacia atrás como un tirachinas y lo deja impactar con fuerza en la nariz de Garrett. Cubro mi boca con mis manos mientras hace impacto y jadea.

"¡Garrett!" Yo grito sorprendida, pero Garrett parece no inmutarse, podría ser la adrenalina, pero comienza a defenderse. Lanza otro golpe, casi dándole a Jenson. Jenson agarra su puño y golpea a Garrett antes de arrojarlo hacia mí. Trato de atraparlo, pero él es demasiado alto para poder equilibrar su peso. Él cae de espaldas y me apresuro a sentarlo. Se limpia la nariz ensangrentada y juro que podría escuchar un gruñido proveniente de él.

"Me quedaría ahí si fuera tú, flaco", ríe Jenson, limpiando ásperamente la sangre de su propia cara. Lo miro frunciendo el ceño y presiono los hombros de Garrett para estabilizarlo.

"Termina con él", le susurro con los dientes apretados. Como si eso fuera suficiente para alimentar la furia de Garrett, él se pone de pie, luciendo enojado y listo para ir otra vez. Se limpia la sangre de la nariz y sorbe profundamente.

"Vamos", le dice y se encrespa los dedos nuevamente.

"Realmente lo estás pidiendo, ¿no?" Jenson lo cuestiona antes de volver a Garrett.

"Que te jodan", le escupe Garrett. Jenson sacude la cabeza, listo para volver a la pelea una vez más. Me volteo para mirar detrás de mí en cuanto oigo unos pasos apresurados acercándose a mí. De repente, una figura deja escapar un profundo grito de batalla.

 **Bram POV :**

"¡Simon, por favor detente!" lo llamé, esperando así que no se alejara demasiado. Se detiene bruscamente y se vuelve para mirarme. Estoy muy cerca de el y casi me caigo frente a él.

"¡No tengo nada que decirte!" dice enojado, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí.

"No seas así, por favor. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a entender qué diablos acaba de pasar allí, pero todo lo que sé es que sabes que soy yo ahora ... y nada puede cambiar eso", le expliqué. Observé a Simon cuidadosamente, tratando de captar sus sentimientos.

"Bram ... pensé que cuando descubriera quién era Blue estaría emocionado y dispuesto a expresar cada gramo de mi amor hacia él, pero en este momento estoy increíblemente enojado. Estoy sintiendo cosas que no sentía desde ese día en el carnaval, cuando me dejaste solo en esa jodida noria, tú, el más silencioso de mi mesa de almuerzo que básicamente se sentó frente a mí toda mi vida, no podía decir que era mi verdadero amor. ¿Entiendes por qué estoy enojado, Bram? Si fuera otra persona, si no fueras Blue, tal vez no estaría tan enojado. Estabas tan cerca de mí y ni siquiera podías decirme cómo te sentías, "su respiración se calmó. Sus palabras apretaron a mi corazón como una soga, asfixiándolo.

"Sí, así que tal vez no quería que fueras tú por una buena razón. ¡No quería creer que alguien como tú fuera tan cobarde!" él respiró, corriendo por las vías hacia la pasarela de cemento.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con preocupación, y suaves lágrimas mancharon sus mejillas.

"Simon ... lo siento mucho, más de lo que nunca lo eh sentido. Te envié un correo electrónico y te expliqué ..."

"Recibí tu correo electrónico, Bram. ¿De acuerdo? Sé lo que dijiste, y cómo te sientes. Todavía me amas, está bien ... pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a creerte cuando ni siquiera puedo creer en mis amigos? Ellos simplemente me mintieron, ¡y básicamente me has estado mintiendo por lo que parece una vida entera! " se atragantó con las palabras.

"Lo sé, y lo siento! No sé qué más decir, Simon, te conté mi historia y cómo me siento. Entiendo si estás molesto por cómo sucedió, pero no puedo hacer nada por que tu ex novio sea el peor gilipollas que haya conocido en toda mi vida ", suspiré, acercándome a él. "Entiendo si necesitas tiempo para entender todo, y estoy aquí para ti cuando decidas lo que es lo que quieres. Se siente tan bien saber que finalmente sabes que soy yo, y sí, soy un cobarde por no habértelo dicho antes, lo admito"me encogí de hombros, aceptando los errores que había cometido.

"No mereces que te llamen cobarde ... No quise decir eso", su voz era pequeña. No me miraba mientras hablaba, y jugaba con el pie sobre el cemento haciendo un sonido nervioso. No pude evitar sonreír ante su inocencia y sinceridad. Aproveché la oportunidad para acercarme a él y levanté su barbilla para que me mirara.

"Necesitabas escuchar la verdad, y ni siquiera podía darte eso por los miedos que me controlaban cuando no deberían ... eso me hace un cobarde. No debería haberme importado lo que las personas pensaban de mí, debería haber estado ahí para ti desde el principio. Por eso, lo siento mucho, y planeo pasar toda la eternidad compensándote si me lo permites. Te amo, Simon, y yo ... " dije apoyando mi mano en su mejilla. Cuando colocó su mano sobre la mía, no pude pensar bien. Él retiró mi mano de su mejilla, y reemplazó la sensación de miedo con una de decepción. Miró hacia nuestras manos por lo que parecía una eternidad antes de hablar.

"Bram ... necesito un poco de tiempo. Sé que eso es pedir mucho considerando lo que se nos ha pasado estos últimos diez años, pero no quiero cometer ningún error en el futuro ... ¿me entiendes?" Él me miró a los ojos. Tomé una respiración profunda y me relajé un momento. Tiempo ... tenemos mucho de eso, pero no puedo imaginar pasar un segundo más sin Simon en mi vida. Quiero mantenerlo cerca de mí, y finalmente quiero llamarlo mío. Si necesita más tiempo, entonces tendrá más tiempo. Esperaré todo lo que haga falta por él.

"O-está bien. Entiendo, y te daré todo el tiempo que necesites", acepté. "Pero Simon ... no voy a dejarte ir otra vez, tú eres demasiado valioso para mí como para siquiera pensar en perder. Si tiempo es lo que necesitas, entonces esperaré por siempre"

Está callado, y frunce el ceño mientras piensa en mis palabras. Si tan solo pudiera escuchar lo que está pensando, saber cuáles son sus sentimientos. Me está mirando con una expresión divertida que solo puedo suponer que es confusión. Entonces algo hace clic y todo su cuerpo se relaja.

"Si..." dije pero me interrumpió.

"Oh, a la mierda", murmura, dando un paso hacia mí. Mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho cuando extiende la mano y me rodea el cuello con los brazos. Él presiona sus labios contra los míos, y estoy en estado de shock. ¿Esto realmente está pasando? ¿Estoy besando a Simon Spier? Jacques- Estoy besando a Jacques. Mi Jacques. Él se aleja y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Por mucho que quiera mirarlo, tampoco quiero dejar de besarlo. Volvemos a besarnos y es mejor de lo que nunca imaginé. Más allá del beso, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, tirando de él al ras contra mi cuerpo. Quiero sentirlo contra mi y cuando lo hago, es casi demasiado. Me estoy dejando llevar y, como si Simon supiera, rompe el beso en el momento correcto. Está respirando pesadamente y yo estoy tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Eso fue ..." No tengo palabras. No sé lo que iba a decir, pero no iba a ser tan fácil como ese beso. Cierro los ojos y coloco mi frente contra la suya, y suspiro.

"Lo sé", murmura. Pude sentir su sonrisa formarse.

"Sí", suspiré, fundiéndome con él. Lo busqué, "Te amo, Simon".

Él está callado, pero luego su voz se rompe, "Yo ... yo también te amo, Blue". La forma en que usa Blue en lugar de mi nombre me provoca escalofríos. Sus labios están sobre los míos, y sonrío a través de nuestro beso. Esto se siente bien, muy bien. Giro la cabeza, rozando mi nariz con la suya, abriendo mi boca para permitirle entrar. Lo apoyo con una mano en su cadera, mientras la otra descansa en un lado de su rostro. Mi pulgar acaricia su línea de la mandíbula en movimiento, y pronto su mano cuelga flojamente en mi antebrazo.

"Mm, Simon ... creo que antes de dejarnos llevar ... probablemente deberíamos hablar de ... lo que estamos haciendo", digo entre besos. Simon asiente, continua picoteando mis labios. Continúo picoteando de vuelta, simplemente volviendo a fundirme por completo.

"Lo siento, no, no, tienes razón," Simon responde, y coloca una mano sobre sus labios rosados y besables. Él me mira y apenas puede esconder su sonrisa detrás de sus dedos. Me arqueo en una risita nerviosa, tratando de componerme frente a él.

"... Eso acaba de suceder", Simon respira y se coloca una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello. Me reí de nuevo, tratando de envolver mi cabeza alrededor de eso.

"fue real ... no es así", le dije.

"Lo fue."

"Lo fue," asentí. Él sonríe, y extiendo mi mano hacia él. Él une sus dedos con los míos y algo sobre su toque es electrizante. Sus manos son cálidas y pegajosas como las mías, pero son más pequeñas y parecen encajar como una pieza de rompecabezas, la que he estado tratando de encontrar durante diez años.

"Vamos", le digo, tirando de él. Él me sigue como un niño perdido, y nos sentamos en la acera fuera del lugar.

"Realmente lo siento, esto sucedió de nuevo", le dije, exhalando otro aliento que sopla en mis mejillas.

"Sí, pensarías que la segunda vez sería más fácil", Simon agrega, tratando de sofocar su risa sutil.

"Sí, claro", me burlo, mirando las estrellas en el cielo. Él se une a mí en la silenciosa observación de las estrellas, y me muevo del cielo a su rostro. Lo miro con atención, pensando en lo lindo que es en cualquier momento dado.

"¿Estás decepcionado de que sea yo? Sé que dijiste que no querías que fuera yo, pero-"

"Bram", me interrumpió, "puede que al principio no pensara que eras tú, pero eso no significa que esté decepcionado. No soy el mejor con las palabras, y creo que lo que dije salió diferente de lo que pretendía ... Si Blue fuera cualquier otra persona, entonces sí, habría sido lo mismo que nuestra conexión era real, como la nuestra ahora mismo ", explicó Simon como si quisiera continuar, pero las palabras se estaban quedando atrapados en su cabeza. Dios, él es tan adorable. Él trata de encontrar una mejor manera de decirlo, pero puedo ver en todo su rostro que no está sucediendo.

"Pero Bram ... tú siendo Blue es probablemente la mejor cosa que me ha pasado, y no podría tener más suerte", terminó, mirándome con pura alegría en sus ojos. Me apoyo en él y lo beso suavemente.

"Eres uno en un millón, Simon ... uno en un millón", repito, tratando de no sonar raro cuando lo digo.

"Me siento como si estuviera en la escuela secundaria, y estamos en el carnaval de nuevo. Así es como debería haber sucedido", dice Simon, con nuestros rostros a centímetros de distancia. Él pone su mano sobre mi cuello y me empuja hacia otro beso. Nos separamos, y estamos igual de exitados de nuevo.

"No fue perfecto, pero prometo que a partir de ahora todo va a ser así. Me aseguraré de ello", confirmo con un asentimiento firme.

"Oh, ¿entonces estás oficialmente iniciando lo que sea que esto es?" Simon levantó una ceja hacia mí.

"Oh ... bien", me sonrojé, tratando de no mostrarme tan controlador como a veces. Simon coloca su mano en mi pierna, y me da una mirada de complicidad.

"¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?"

"Me gustaría que este sea el comienzo de un para siempre, pero-"

"Wow- ¿es esto lo que me he estado perdiendo todo el tiempo? ¿Se acabó el tímido Bram Greenfeld?" Simon se burló, colocando una mano en su pecho. Estallé en una carcajada, lanzando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

"Lo juro, Simon. No sé lo que sucede cuando estoy contigo, pero solía ser como una almeja", lo admito, como si fuera un secreto cuando en realidad todo el mundo sabe lo tímido que soy.

"No tienes que decirme eso, ya lo sé, o lo sabía, supongo. Eres como una persona completamente diferente de lo que recuerdo en la escuela secundaria", admite. Sus palabras me asustan un poco. ¿Le gusta el nuevo yo? No creo que haya cambiado, pero tal vez sí ... "Siento que te conozco, pero no lo hago, todo al mismo tiempo", dice Simon, con las rodillas dobladas. Él está descansando sus brazos sobre ellas, mientras su barbilla descansa sobre sus brazos. Me siento con las piernas estiradas y los brazos detrás de mí como soportes. El concreto me corta incómodamente las palmas, pero no las muevo.

"Siento lo mismo", me río.

"¿Y ahora que?" Simon pregunta, mirándome. Me siento y entrelazo mis manos entre mis muslos.

"No lo sé…"

"Sí, yo tampoco", dice Simon, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Sí sé una cosa", agrego. Él se vuelve hacia mí y espera. "Quiero conocerte, todo sobre ti, todo al mismo tiempo".

"Yo también ..." muerde la esquina inferior de su labio y sus orejas se mueven hacia arriba mientras su sonrisa se ensancha.

"¿Recuperar el tiempo perdido entonces?" Sugiero, con una sonrisa. Simon me devuelve la sonrisa y, bajo la luz de la luna, es difícil saber si en realidad se está sonrojando, pero sé que sí.

"¿Cómo sugieres que hagamos eso?"

"Podemos empezar haciendo muchas preguntas personales", bromeo, pero lo digo en serio.

"Está bien, vas primero", Simon sonríe, golpeando su hombro contra el mío.

"Hmm, está bien", empiezo a pensar, pero mi mente se queda en blanco. No es que no pueda pensar en cosas que quiero saber sobre Simon porque quiero saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre él. Quiero saber cosas pequeñas como su rutina matutina y sus peculiaridades que sé que encontraré adorables. Quiero saber si duerme a la derecha o a la izquierda y si prefiere las cosas de cierta manera. Quiero descubrir el tesoro que es Simon Spier.

"¿No se te ocurre nada?" pregunta, mirándome, pero no directamente a mis ojos. Él me está mirando por encima de la cara, probablemente bebiéndome de la misma manera en que lo estaba tomando antes.

"Oh, puedo pensar en muchas cosas, pero en este momento todo lo que puedo pensar es en cuánto quiero llevarte a una cita", le digo. No quería que sonara tan directo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba sobre la mesa.

"Creo que me gustaría mucho", Simon sonríe, inclinándose hacia mí otra vez. Me inclino lentamente para encontrarme con él otra vez, pero de la nada hay alguien corriendo detrás de nosotros a toda velocidad. Simon y yo miramos por encima de nuestros hombros y Martin corre hacia nosotros.

"Simon, lo siento mucho y te mereces toda la historia, ¡pero va a tener que esperar!" él pasa velozmente a nuestro lado y cruza el estacionamiento. Da un giro brusco y podemos oírlo gritar a todo pulmón.

Miro a Simon, que está mirando con incredulidad. Tengo una expresión confundida similar pegada a mi cara, pero luego se desvanece en una sonrisa contenida. Tengo un odio similar por Martin Addison, pero incluso él no puede arruinar lo perfecta que acaba de volverse mi vida.

 **Leah POV:**

"¡¿Martín?!" Grito, a medida que se acerca. Él pasa corriendo junto a mí, y justo cuando Jenson está a punto de arrojarse sobre Garrett una vez más, Martin se arroja sobre Jenson y lo deja sin sentido.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" Jenson grita desde el suelo, casi luchando con Martin. No puedo evitar detenerme y mirar como Martin llora sobre Jenson.

"¡Estaba tratando de hacer algo bueno! ¡Estaba tratando de enmendarme y tenías que arruinarlo!" Martin gritó, golpeando a Jenson.

"¡Martin, Martin!" Garrett lo llamó, tratando de detenerlo. Martin lanzó su brazo hacia atrás, alejando a Garrett.

"¡Que te jodan, Jenson! ¡Que te jodan por el maldito Simon, y que se joda este jodido plan! ¡Joder, joder!" Martin maldijo, lanzando una bofetada sobre el cuerpo de Jenson. Tengo que admitir que fue un poco triste ver su intento de pegarle a alguien, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue pararme con mi mano sobre mi boca. Estoy completamente sorprendida de que Martin Addison le esté dando una paliza a Jenson. Cuando Garrett logró hacer retroceder a Martin, Jenson se escabulló. Luchó por ponerse de pie, pero una vez que llegó allí, comenzó a correr. Se giró momentáneamente y nos frunció el ceño.

"Son todos un montón de bichos raros, ¿lo sabían?" Jenson gritó, corriendo hacia su auto mientras sostenía su nariz.

"¡Sigue corriendo!" Martin lanza su cuerpo hacia adelante, gritando a lo lejos. Se calma y Garrett y yo nos miramos. Sin dudarlo, Martin se vuelve hacia nosotros, se pasa una mano por el pelo e intenta recuperar el aliento.

"Hey", sale alto y agudo. "Acabo de hacer algo", asiente.

"Yo diría," asiente Garrett, sin poder cerrar la boca.

"¿Estás bien, Martin?" Pregunté, incapaz de evitar que mi ojo lo mirara de reojo. Me duele el alma preguntar si Martin Addison está bien, pero lo que acaba de hacer es una locura.

"Sí", chilla. "Probablemente me vaya a desmayar ahora", asiente. Sus ojos giran hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de caer hacia adelante. Garrett y yo lo atrapamos, tambaleándonos hacia adelante con nuestras caras a centímetros de distancia. Nos miramos el uno al otro un momento antes de sonrojarme y alejarme, dejando a Martin a mis pies. Garrett se pone de pie y se frota la parte posterior de su cuello. Evitamos el contacto visual directo y me muerdo el labio.

"Entonces ... eso fue algo ...", dice Garrett.

"Sí ... definitivamente algo", asentí. "Estuviste realmente genial allá", le dije, frotándome el brazo con nerviosismo.

"¿De Verdad?" él se anima, luciendo esperanzado.

"Sí, realmente intentaste vencer a Jenson, fue genial", le aseguro.

"Bueno, por mucho que me duela decir esto- Martin fue el verdadero héroe de la noche", Garrett traga las palabras como si fuera una melaza extra gruesa.

"Sí, pero tomaste la iniciativa. Ibas a ganar, podía sentirlo", le dije, sin darme cuenta de que nos estábamos acercando. Garrett pasó por encima de Martin para llegar hasta mí, y se paró frente a mí como una torre. Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, hasta que estuve mirando directamente a sus profundos ojos verdes.

"Burke-" y en esa nota, Garrett se inclina y me agarra por los hombros. Mis labios están contra los suyos en segundos, y nos estamos besando como Noah y Allie en esa escena de 'The Notebook'. Sus manos están sobre mí, jugueteando con mi cabello, presionando mi cara firmemente contra él. Me está besando ávidamente, y luego me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Empujo contra su pecho y me alejo de él. Pasé mi mano derecha por mi cabello y coloqué la izquierda sobre mi boca. Intento asimilarlo, y no puedo verlo. Mi cara está caliente y enrojecida.

"Yo ... lo siento", le digo.

"¿Por qué? ¡Eso fue increíble!" el repica. Cuando llegue a centrarme en él, medio espero que esté flotando en una nube. Honestamente, no estaba lejos de eso. Creo que le di alas. Genial, ahora soy una puta lata de Red Bull.

"No podemos hacer eso otra vez, nunca", le señalo.

"Oye, tenia que besarte. Creo que puedo morir de paz ahora", sonríe. Había algo tan dulce en esas palabras, pero no podía sacar mi mente adolescente de mi culo el tiempo suficiente para evitar decir 'asco, Garrett '.

"Vamos a llevarlo a un lugar donde los autos no lo atropellarán, a propósito", le digo. Garrett resopla e intenta ayudarme a llevar a Martin a un banco junto a la puerta principal. Definitivamente esta ha sido una noche interesante. Desafortunadamente dejamos a Martin en la banca y volvemos al pasillo. Encontramos a Nick y Abby sentados a la mesa con café y algunos postres. Por supuesto, estos dos ineptos se habrían perdido algo tan épico como que Martin Addison se hiciera el héroe y le hubiera dado una paliza a Jenson.

"Oye, ¿dónde han estado ustedes?" Abby pregunta, colocando un tenedor lleno de pastel de vainilla en su boca.

"Viendo a Martin acabar con Jenson ", explicó Garrett. La cabeza de Nick giró como en el exorcista con la boca abierta.

"¿Martin hizo qué ?"

"Entonces, ¿a dónde fue?" Abby agregó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Yo pregunté.

"Oh, bueno, Nick le arrojó seltzer para despertarlo. Cuando volvió en sí, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta. Pensamos que estaba escapando", explicó Abby encogiéndose de hombros suavemente.

"Es por eso que estaba todo mojado", pensó Garrett en voz alta, hablando en voz baja para sí mismo.

"¿Estamos simplemente ignorando lo que Garrett acaba de decir sobre Martin?" Nick se encogió de hombros, esperando que habláramos.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante el último comentario de Garrett, y me animé cuando vi a Bram entrar.

"¡Bram!" Garrett gritó, corriendo hacia él. Pareció algo aliviado de ver a Garrett, pero cuando me miró me pareció decepcionado. Casualmente me dirijo a los chicos y me paro junto a Garrett. Bram me mira y ofrece una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bram ... lo siento mucho por todo. Siento que fue mi culpa".

"No fue tu culpa, Leah. Está bien"

"¿Alcanzaste a Simon?" Garrett preguntó.

"Sí, lo hice. Tenemos que hablar, y ahora vamos a tomar las cosas con calma y ver a dónde va todo esto", se encogió de hombros.

"¿Está enojado conmigo?" Yo pregunté. Bien Leah, todo es acerca de ti . La sonrisa de Bram se desvanece, pero no desaparece.

"No creo que esté enojado, pero mencionó algo sobre la necesidad de hablar contigo, pero no cree que esté listo para hacerlo todavía", admitió.

"Oh, está bien", asentí. Intento ocultar cuánto duelen esas palabras, pero incluso Abby puede ver que me molesta.

"Leah, va a superarlo. No te preocupes", Abby ofrece sus palabras de aliento. No impide que se forme el nudo en mi garganta, o incluso las lágrimas que amenazan con caer.

"Hablaré con él, todo estará bien", dice Bram, extendiendo la mano para tocar mi brazo. Asiento en silencio, luchando contra las emociones. No creo que pueda vivir sabiendo que Simon está molesto conmigo. Somos Simon y Leah, somos perfectos.

"Está bien, bueno me voy. Nick, llámame la próxima semana para ver algunas casas. Voy a encontrar algo para ustedes", dice Bram, mirando a Nick. Nick le levanta los pulgares y vuelve a su pastel.

Bram le da una palmadita en el brazo a Garrett antes de volverse hacia mí.

"Leah, acompáñame afuera", dice. Arrugué las cejas y lo seguí.

"¿Que pasa?" Pregunto.

"Quiero agradecerte", dice.

"¿ Agradecerme ?" Cuestiono. "¡Gracias por qué! ¡Básicamente arruiné todo!"

"No arruinaste nada, Leah. Me ayudaste. Sin ti, no creo que hubiera podido seguir adelante. Hablarme del correo electrónico básicamente me salvó el culo. Sin ti... Simon tiene que agradecerte por eso. Después de darle un poco de tiempo para que se enfríen las cosas, estoy seguro de que lo verá ". Explicó, mirándome con simpatía. No pude evitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer.

"¡Uf, Greenfeld, no lloro frente a la gente!" Gruñí, tirando de él en un abrazo.

"Lo haces ahora", se rió, deteniéndome.

"Mejor te casas con Simon, o juro que..", lo amenacé. Bram se rió entre dientes, y sacudió su cabeza hacia mí.

"Pasos pequeños, Leah, pasos de bebé", repitió. "Te veré pronto", dijo, alejándose con una simple adiós .

"Oye, espera, ¿a dónde vas?" le dije.

"Waffle House, con Simon", su sonrisa lo dijo todo mientras empujaba la puerta con la espalda y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Mi corazón estaba adolorido físicamente por la ternura que era Bram Greenfeld, un hombre muy enamorado ese Bram Greenfeld. Creo que finalmente veo lo que Simon ve.

"Ah, amor joven", reflexionó Garrett, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Puso la mitad de su peso corporal sobre mí, empujándome hacia una posición encorvada. Él miró más allá de la puerta con nostalgia. "¿Eso no te hace querer encontrar tu propia historia de amor?" preguntó.

"No, en lo más mínimo," sonreí, empujando su estómago con mi codo. Me alejé de él y volví a la sala de recepción.

"¡Oh vamos!" él me llamó. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, pero él nunca sabrá que estaba allí.

* * *

N / T: okay, chicos y chicas, asta aquí va la historia, lamentablemente el siguiente capítulo es el final de e esta historia, pero no se entristezcan, la autora ya a confirmado una secuela! Esperemos sea pronto.


	10. Y así comienza

Capítulo 10: Final

"¿Quieres más, querido?" la camarera me preguntó. Miré mi taza que estaba medio llena de café y asentí.

"Sí, por favor", le dije viéndola prácticamente vaciar toda la cafetera.

"¿Tú, cariño?" le dice a Bram. Bram niega con la cabeza, con los labios apretados. Uf, él es tan lindo. Ella nos deja solos otra vez, y no puedo evitar sonreírle. ¡Esto es increíble! Como increíblemente loco. Estoy sentado frente a Bram; ahora, conociendo cosas sobre él, no pensé que alguna vez llegaría este momento.

"Entonces, creo que ya sé que el pequeño feto es un niño", me río pensando en las muchas fotos de Facebook que he visto. Él se ríe conmigo y asiente mientras saca su teléfono. Se desliza a través de él un rato hasta que le da la vuelta con una sonrisa enorme . Es una foto de él y su hermano tomados de la mano en una playa, probablemente en algún lugar cerca de donde vive su padre. Se parecen mucho, aparte del color de la piel. El tono de piel de chocolate con leche de Bram proviene de la piel oscura de su madre y la piel pálida de su padre. Dado que su madrastra esta casi tan descolorida como yo su hermano es muy blanco.

"Va a cumplir diez en junio y casi no lo puedo creer", dice.

"Oh, Dios mío, sí! Ella lo tuvo justo antes de que nos graduáramos, ¿no es así?" Respondo, recordando vagamente la línea de tiempo.

"Sí, creo que casi me pierdo la graduación por eso", sonríe, mirando hacia la foto. "Caleb lo vale todo ... No pensé que lo amaría tanto, pero..." respira profundo, sosteniéndolo por un momento. Está ligeramente sonrojado y mi corazón se tensa. La forma en que habla de su familia me hace sentir todo borroso por dentro. Pensé que era el único que amaba a mi familia lo suficiente como para que ahogarse así. Cuando exhala, cierra su teléfono y se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

"Pero bueno...", dice, "¿cómo está tu familia?"

"Bien. Mis padres desearían que los visitara más, y mi hermana básicamente está en camino a ser la próxima Iron Chef . Mi perro, por otro lado ... bueno, él se está poniendo delicado por la edad", me hundo en mi asiento, sintiéndome triste por todo de repente. Bram luce radiante hablando acerca de su familia, y no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo yo tengo que dejar a la mía mañana ... y a él.

"Sí, mi madre tiene comentarios similares. Ella sabe lo mucho que me gusta estar aquí, pero fue difícil vivir aquí después de la escuela", explica.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto.

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" pregunta, levantando una ceja en cuestión. Parecía reacio a decirme, así que le dejé la elección a él. "Tenía miedo de toparme contigo ..." pareció encogerse.

"Wow ..." Comencé a reír de la nada. "Me alejé por ti también", lo admito. "Aunque no tenía ni idea de que _eras tú_ , quiero decir... intenté alejarme de lo que sucedió".

"Lo siento, Simon", frunce el ceño con los ojos bajos. Él comienza a jugar con sus dedos y me inclino hacia adelante para colocar mis manos sobre las suyas. Sus ojos se posan en los míos y él se queda quieto.

"No podría ser más feliz de lo que lo soy ahora, lo sabes", digo. Él no responde, sino que mira alrededor de las mesas vacías que nos rodean. Hay algunas personas sentadas en el mostrador, pero no nos miran. Estamos en público, y estoy sosteniendo sus manos. Una parte de mí quiere alejarse, pero otra parte quiere que sepa cuán 'OK' estoy con esto.

"También estoy feliz, Simon, pero sigo sintiéndome mal por todo. Va a tomar un poco de tiempo, pero mejorará", explica. Asiento y me siento. Puse mis manos en mi regazo y ahora estoy frunciendo el ceño pero no es a propósito.

"Conmigo estando un poco más lejos dentro de poco ... ¿Cuándo quisieras tener nuestra cita?" Pregunto después de un minuto de estar comenzado a deprimirnos. Él bate sus largas pestañas suavemente, claramente pensando su respuesta.

"¿Podrías tener en cuenta esta?" pregunta, mirando alrededor de la Casa Waffle.

" _¿Debería_ ?" sale un poco más condescendiente de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero se lo pregunto.

Sus cejas se levantan y se muerde el labio, "No", se ríe.

"Bien entonces" asentí con una sonrisa, levantando mis manos. Las vuelvo a dejar caer en mi regazo, y me siento abrumado.

"Entonces ... supongo que tendremos que fijar una fecha para _tener_ nuestra cita". Bram dice. Es una manera divertida de expresarlo, pero me contengo de reír.

"Supongo que sí", le digo y miro cómo vuelve a sacar su teléfono.

"¿Deberíamos tenerla aquí?" pregunta, mirando su teléfono.

Mi voz se agrieta cuando empiezo a hablar: "¿En Waffle House?" Frunzo el ceño hacia él. Sus ojos se vuelven hacia mí y se ve molesto. Estoy tenso, pero me relajo tan pronto como su sonrisa se ensancha y comienza a reírse de mí.

"No, Simon, no _aquí_ ", golpea la mesa con su dedo. "Aquí", expresa expresivamente con sus manos.

"Oh, ¿como Shady Creek?"

"Sí", pone los ojos en blanco, pero parece juguetón. Me sonrojo ante mi estupidez, y aparto la mirada.

" _Oh_ ", es lo único que logro decir.

"Si, eres adorable".

Como si sus palabras fueran un imán, mi cabeza regresa en su dirección. No puedo apartar la mirada de él. Quiero escuchar que lo diga de nuevo, sabiendo que lo dice en serio. No de una manera como Leah, pero de una manera como Bram. Cuando Leah me llama adorable, es porque he dicho algo estúpido o estoy siendo extraño. Cuando Bram me llama adorable, es especial porque es coqueto y tierno. Algo que me falta en este momento.

"¿Entonces?" él habla de nuevo.

"Oh, claro. Sí, ¿cuándo estabas pensando?"

"¿Podrás conducir la próxima semana?"

"Hmm ... estoy bastante ocupado con los clientes. Tendría que ser el fin de semana", me encogí de hombros, apoyando el pecho en la mesa.

"Hmm", tararea, mordiéndose la punta del pulgar. Está viendo fijo su teléfono, tratando de encontrar la forma de decirme que todo se acabó y que nunca volveremos a vernos.

"¿Qué tal el domingo dentro de quince días?" él ofrece, dándose un segundo para estudiarme.

"¿Tengo que esperar dos semanas para verte de nuevo?" Gimo, sentándome. Extiendo los brazos sobre la mesa y pongo mis manos planas. "¿Estás disponible este próximo sábado?" Pregunto.

"Podría mover mis exhibiciones lo más temprano en la mañana", dice, con una sonrisa.

"Bien, bien. Haz eso", le digo, sintiéndome emocionado. Mi estómago está revuelto, y tengo toda esta energía que no tengo idea de qué hacer.

"Está bien", sonríe. Él mira de nuevo a su teléfono y después de un minuto frunce el ceño.

"No, no, fruncir el ceño es malo", suspiro.

"Lo siento, Simon. Olvidé que esta era la semana que estoy mostrando casas a unos clientes. Estoy intentando alcanzar mi cuota antes de fin de mes ... Si supiera que llegaría tan lejos contigo, entonces lo habría intentado hace unas semanas ", dijo, básicamente maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Mis mejillas ardían con la idea de que él pensara que esto era incluso una posibilidad semanas atrás. Oh Dios, Simón ... hazte un hueco.

"Está bien ... qué tal esto entonces... solo me debes eso..."

"Simon, te debo esta fecha desde hace diez años, vamos a tener esa cita y _pronto_ ", presiona, cerrando los ojos conmigo. "Incluso si tiene que ser dentro de tres semanas, vamos a tenerla".

"Está bien", asentí, sabiendo que probablemente estaba tan rojo como una langosta.

Bram y yo salimos hacia su auto y entramos. Él gira la llave y el automóvil comienza a zumbar.

"¿Cuándo te deshiciste del Civic?" Pregunto.

"Justo después de la universidad. Se rompió demasiadas veces, así que como regalo de graduación, mi papá me dio la mitad para un auto nuevo. Es bueno, pero un día conseguiré algo mejor", dice, masajeando el cuero del volante.

"Me gusta, es muy _tú_ ", le digo, mirando a su alrededor. Condujimos hasta allí, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para asimilarlo todo.

"¿Muy _yo_ ?" Él rió.

"Mhmm", respondo. Él no sabe qué decir, así que solo sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa y sale del estacionamiento. Llegamos al salón en la estación de bomberos y él se detiene al frente.

"Espera, ¿ese es Martin?" Pregunto, mirando por la ventana. Está tirado en un banco con la boca abierta.

"Parece muerto", Bram hace una mueca. Miro de él a Martin y me encojo de hombros.

"Sí ... eso parece".

Está tranquilo cuando lo observamos, luego nos encogemos de hombros y Bram aparca junto a mi coche. Él lo apaga, pero deja las llaves en el contacto. Estamos en silencio otra vez, y es incómodo, pero no me importa porque estoy contento de estar a su lado. Hay mucho de lo que todavía tenemos que hablar y en qué trabajar, pero ahora esto es bueno. No quiero que termine.

"Entonces", dice.

"Entonces...," digo de nuevo. Estallamos en risas nerviosas, y nos rehusamos a mirarnos.

"No sé por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo, pero es tan fácil al mismo tiempo", explica.

"Lo sé ... me siento de la misma manera", lo admito. No pudimos dejar de hablar en Waffle House, pero a veces terminamos en estos extraños e incómodos silencios. No sé si es porque todavía nos sentimos algo extraños el uno con el otro, o si es porque hay una tensión oculta entre nosotros ... el buen tipo de tensión ...

Me encuentro estudiando a Bram, haciendo una especie de nota mental, así no me olvido de cómo se ve en persona. Las próximas tres semanas se sentirán como toda una vida. Quiero agarrar su cara entre mis manos y besarla. Quiero besarlo para siempre, y nunca parar. Después de un tiempo él se enojaría conmigo, pero no me importaría. Continuamente se está lamiendo los labios, enrollándolos o dejando que se le abra la boca ligeramente.

"Simon ..." Me estremezco por la forma en que dice mi nombre.

"¿Sí?"

"Sé que esto es mucho para un principio, y sinceramente todavía no me he dado cuenta de que estamos haciendo esto, así que si tomarlo con calma funciona para ti, funcionará para mi".

"¿Has estado pensando en cómo decir eso todo el tiempo?" Pregunto. No porque sea curioso, sino porque quiero saber cómo ve esto.

"Sí, a decir verdad...", su voz se apaga como si dijera que lo avergüenza.

"Estoy bien tomando las cosas con calma, Bram ... pero si también te estás refiriendo a la cosa de 'Te amo' ... bueno, todavía tengo los sentimientos más fuertes posibles para ti como Blue. Es solo ... son la misma persona, si acaso, solo un poco mayor y aún mejor ", le digo, batiendo mis pestañas ansiosamente. Su sonrisa es pequeña y se desvanece rápidamente.

"Realmente no quiero arruinar esto", frunció el ceño preocupado.

"No vas a hacerlo. Estoy dentro si lo haces", me encojo de hombros.

"Estoy dentro", asiente, llegando a la consola central para poner su mano sobre la mía. Levanto la palma de la mano, y su mano envuelve la mía mientras nos unimos los dedos. Nos apoyamos al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndonos unos a otros antes de proceder con un beso tierno. Se desarrolla en algo mucho más en cuestión de segundos. Sus manos se mantienen cerca de mi cara, mientras sus pulgares acarician mi línea de la mandíbula. Lo tiro de él más cerca deslizando mis manos hasta su cintura. Suaves gemidos escapan de sus labios mientras nos besamos, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Dejo escapar un gemido más allá de mis propios labios, pero me mortifica. Solo puedo imaginar lo que pasa por su cabeza. Para mí, sus gemidos son dulces y sensuales. Mis gemidos, digamos que me recuerdan a una vaca, ¿no puedo ser lindo por al menos un milisegundo?

Bram se aleja, casi jadeando por aire. Mis labios se sienten secos y agotados, pero podría hacer esto toda la noche con él.

"Si no me voy ahora mismo, no creo que pueda dejarlo", susurra, apoyando la cabeza contra el asiento. Cierra los ojos, pero su mano encuentra la mía y parece agarrarse a ella. Él sonríe y baja la cabeza hacia un lado para llamar mi atención.

"Tres semanas", dice.

"Tres semanas." Apoyo mi hombro en el asiento del auto. Mi cabeza descansa contra ella, y mis ojos están fijos en los suyos. Ambos nos sonreímos, tomados de la mano, deseando que la noche no termine. A decir verdad, no es así, pero estoy bastante seguro de que sé a dónde nos llevaría si no terminamos aquí. No estamos listos para eso, y cosas por _el estilo_ ...

Compartimos un beso más, y tomo todo lo que puedo de él. Su olor, su sonrisa cuando nos alejamos de nuestro beso, y la gentileza con que habla mientras me dice: "Te veré pronto".

"Pronto", murmuro para mí mismo. Salgo del coche y le saludo con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta. Su motor gira, y mi corazón salta dentro de mi pecho. Pasarán tres semanas tan despacio, ni siquiera es gracioso.

Llego a casa de mis padres a las doce y ya están en la cama. Por otro lado, Nora está sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión. Entro y me tiro al lado de ella. Por supuesto, ella está viendo el canal de comida, y es uno de esos shows de concursos.

"Barrerías a esos tipos en cuestión de segundos", sonríe. Ella niega con la cabeza en el televisor, y luego se gira hacia mí.

"¿Como te fue?" pregunta. Sin previo aviso, se dispara de su lugar y se voltea hacia mí. Su emoción está por las nubes y por un momento puedo decir que estamos relacionados. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Se suponía que ibas a encontrarte con Blue, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Lo hizo?" ella presionó, empujando mi brazo agresivamente.

"Nora ... fue un espectáculo de mierda total", empiezo y frunce el ceño. La miro y mi sonrisa se ensancha. "Pero él se mostró", agregué. Ella chilla y brinca a mi lado.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, sí! ¿Quién es él? ¿Hablaron? ¿¡SE BESARON !?" ella enloquece golpeándome animadamente el brazo.

"¡Cálmate! Sí, nos besamos", le digo, lo que hace que grite de nuevo y continúe con el golpe. La empujo y me río. "¡Detente! Y resultó ser mi amigo Bram de la escuela secundaria".

"¿Tu _amigo_ ? ¿Quieres decirme que lo conociste todo el tiempo?" ella exclama.

"Sí, Nora. Es una larga historia, y obtuve la mayor parte ... no estaba listo para salir y no pudo decirme porque pensó que estaba enojado con Blue. No estaba equivocado, pero lo superé a tiempo ", me encogí de hombros.

"Simon, estoy tan feliz de que haya aparecido. Necesitas esto," sonríe, tomando mi mano en la de ella.

"Gracias, Nora ... sí, creo que yo también", estoy de acuerdo.

"Entonces, ¿tienes planes de verte de nuevo?" pregunta.

"Sí, en tres semanas", me quejo, descansando mi cabeza contra el sofá.

"¿Tres semanas? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?"

"Horarios apretados."

"Bueno, eso apesta, ¿pero al menos se van a enviar mensajes de texto o algo así?"

"Sí, ahora tengo su número, y tenemos la intención de hablar mucho", le digo. Nora escucha mientras yo divago sobre Bram. Ella quería saber todo sobre él, así que eso es lo que está haciendo.

Suena el timbre y Nora salta para atender.

"Oh, hey. Adelante", dice Nora al abrir la puerta. Ella regresa y Leah entra detrás de ella. Cuando la veo, me doy cuenta y me enderezo la espalda.

"Leah", digo. No estoy especialmente feliz de verla, pero me siento un poco reconfortado sabiendo que ella apareció después de todo.

"Si, iba a darte espacio, pero no puedo hacer eso sabiendo que te vas mañana. ¿Podemos hablar?" ella pregunta, retorciéndose las manos aprensivamente.

Nora me mira y me dice: 'me cuentas todo más tarde'. Ella apaga el televisor, recoge sus cosas y nos deja solos.

"Buenas noches, Lee", dice antes de desaparecer en el pasillo. Leah le saluda con la mano y luego se vuelve hacia mí en el sofá. Me muevo y toco el cojín junto a mí. Se sienta cautelosamente y aspira por la boca.

"No puedo creer que me hayas mentido", suelto finalmente. Sus hombros caen y deja salir un profundo suspiro.

"Lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Si, sabes que si tengo que mentirte es por que es algo importante. Nunca te ocultaría nada, y lamento lo que hice en esta ocasión. Si te lo hubiera dicho... bueno, tal vez todo el asunto con Jenson podría haber terminado antes de que comenzara. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero Bram me pidió que me callara. Esto era lo suyo, y yo ..."

"Leah, está bien", la callo. "Si me hubieses dicho que lo sabías, sin delatarlo, tal vez habría estado menos molesto contigo", le dije.

" _¿Qué_ ? ¡Simon, estoy segura de que habría sido mucho peor!" ella exclama. Lo pienso un momento y suspiro.

"Está bien, sí, tal vez".

"Tal vez no, _sí_ . Si supieras que lo sabía, me hubieras presionado para que te lo dijera".

"Bueno es verdad", me encojo de hombros en señal de derrota.

"Y sabes que hubiera cedido", se ríe.

"También es cierto", bromeo, inclinándome hacia ella. Nos sentamos en silencio otra vez, y casi digo algo cuando apoya su cabeza contra mi hombro, pero no lo hago. Me tomo el tiempo para apreciar estar en la misma habitación que ella y escuchar su respiración.

"Sé que esto no sucedió de la manera que te hubiera gustado, y en parte tengo la culpa de eso, pero estoy feliz de que tú y Bram se hayan encontrado".

"Gracias ... a decir verdad se siente tan irreal", me río, pensando en la noche que tuve.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes están saliendo?" levanta la cabeza y pasa los ojos por mi cara.

"Nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma, pero estoy seguro de que con todo lo que a pasado seremos novios en poco tiempo", me sonrojo, sintiendo nudos retorciéndose en mi estómago. Pensar en Bram fue suficiente para enviarme al límite.

"Oh, Simon, estoy tan feliz por ti", repite, sosteniéndose de mi brazo. Ella se abraza a mí y suspira feliz. "Entonces, ¿estamos bien?" ella pregunta.

"Por supuesto que estamos bien, pero ¡no te atrevas a mentirme otra vez!" Yo le advierto. Ella asiente y se agarra con más fuerza a mi brazo.

"¡Lo prometo, palabra de exploradora!" dice, levantando su mano y separando sus dedos en dos.

"Leah ... ese es el saludo de Star Trek", me río. Ella se encoge de hombros y puedo sentir su risa contra mi brazo.

"Lo que sea, solo acéptalo", niega con la cabeza. Pongo los ojos en ella y me relajo. "¡Oh !, casi lo olvidé, Martin", se sienta y me agarra del brazo con las manos.

"¿ _Martin_ ?" Levanto una ceja hacia ella.

"Martin le dio una paliza a Jenson esta noche", exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

" _¿Qué_ ?" Me cambio de posición para verla mejor. "Pero él ayudó a Jenson con todo, ¿no escuchaste?"

"Lo sé, pero cuando finalmente se despertó, lo senté y Garrett y yo lo interrogamos".

"Oh, sí ... ¿por qué se desmayó en el banco afuera?" Ladeé mi cabeza hacia ella.

"Creo que se le bajó el azúcar en la sangre o algo así", murmuró y volvió a explicar. "De todos modos, al parecer, y me disculpo de _nuevo_ , fue obligado a ayudar a Jenson a planear una propuesta para ti porque ... envié a Jenson a hablar con Martin", vaciló, apretando los dientes. Tomé aliento, pero me guardé mis comentarios. "Le dije a Jenson que eras muy amigo de Martin, y que si él estaba buscando a alguien con quien hablar, pues podía hablar con Martin". Ella cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. "Fue entonces cuando Jenson le pidió ayuda ... al estilo Martin".

"Eso explica mucho en realidad", respondo.

"Sí ... pero entonces Martin explicó que descubrió quién era Blue porque escuchó a Bram hablar con Garrett sobre eso en el picnic. En resumen, accidentalmente se lo reveló a Jenson, quien luego lo usó contra Martin como una forma de chantaje para que te mantuviera lejos de Bram todo el fin de semana. Así que, básicamente, yo lo sabía, Martin lo sabía, y Jenson también lo sabía ... aunque cada quien tenían motivos diferentes. Martin tenía muchas ganas de ayudarte a descubrir que Bram era Blue, pero Jenson arruinó eso. Jenson le contó a Martin una historia jodida sobre cómo estaban bien ustedes después del carnaval, como una manera de obtener su ayuda para toda la revelación, "Leah tomó aliento, y comenzó de nuevo.

"Básicamente, Martin intentaba ayudar porque creía que habías superado a Blue y, a su vez, estaba ayudando a hacerte lo que pensaba que era... feliz. Entonces, Martin intentó redimirse a sí mismo por arruinarlo la primera vez, pero al final nuevamente lo jodido, solo para vencer a Jenson por ti cuando se dio cuenta de todo" ella terminó, tomando una profunda respiración.

"Guau." Me quedé sin palabras, no podía creer lo que Leah me estaba diciendo. "Quiero decir ... creo que me alegro de que a Jenson le hayan dado toda la mierda que se merecía, ¿pero _Martin_ realmente lo hizo?" Yo cuestioné

"Sí, estuve allí, él no se lo estaba inventando. Garrett y yo fuimos tras Jenson y estaba segura de que Garrett habría ganado, pero luego Martin simplemente saltó sobre como una ardilla voladora" se encogió de hombros, tan sorprendida como yo.

"Maldición ... está bien", asentí, mirándome las manos.

"Lo sé, no podía creerlo", sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras se alejaba.

"Todavía no puedo", resoplé.

"Yo-Yo tampoco", negó con la cabeza.

Bromeamos un rato sobre eso, y cuando tuve la imagen mental de Martin saltando sobre Jenson como una ardilla voladora, no pude evitarlo, lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, y mi estómago se retorció en un nudo de tanto reír. Finalmente, la novedad se disipó, y nos quedamos en silencio.

"Leah ... estoy pensando en mudarme de vuelta aquí", admití.

"¿De verdad?" ella sonrió, agarrando mi mano.

"Sí, quiero estar más cerca de mi familia y de ti".

"Y de _Bram_ ", cantó su nombre de una manera burlona. Mis mejillas se encendieron y tuve ganas de alejarme de ella.

"Claro, de él también", digo tímidamente. Fue la verdad. Me encantaría estar más cerca de casa para ver a dónde va esto. Estoy más cerca de él desde aquí, y si me mudo aquí eso significa que no tengo que esperar tres semanas para futuras citas.

"Estoy tan feliz de que finalmente puedas dejar de obsesionarte con Blue", dijo, recargándose en mí.

"Oh, va a ser peor. Todo lo que vas a escuchar a partir de ahora será acerca de él", me río.

"¿Lo besaste?" ella pregunta.

"Lo hice", le digo, y una vez más mi tez blanca me falla. Mis mejillas son de un rojo encendido, y puedo sentir el calor denso que fluye de mi cuerpo.

"Aw, Si...¡eso es tan lindo!"

"Sí, lo sé", me muerdo el labio, pensando en la impresión que me dejó. Daría cualquier cosa por besarlo ahora mismo. Si pudiera rebobinar el tiempo y hacerlo todo de nuevo, lo haría. Leah se quedó hasta las tres de la mañana y nos despedimos. No la vería mañana, así que esta noche fue nuestra última vez juntos hasta la próxima vez que la vea. No estaba feliz de tener que dejar a mi familia, pero la vida me está llamando de vuelta a casa. Ciertamente tuve un fin de semana infernal, y aunque me gustaría que algunas cosas fueran diferentes, no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo.

"¿Así que estarás de vuelta en unas semanas?" Mamá preguntó, viendo como mi papá y yo tiramos bolsas en mi baúl.

"Sí, y me aseguraré de llamarte cuando llegue a casa", le digo, abrazándola. Ella me abraza, pero se tarda mucho más de lo que esperaba.

"Te amo", susurra antes de soltarme.

"Yo también te amo, mamá. Papá", asentí, abrazándolo también. Él me da palmadas en la espalda y se aleja. Pone sus manos sobre mis hombros y sonríe.

"Conduce con cuidado niño, llámanos cuando llegues allí", dice, conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Lo haré", le digo. Cerré el baúl después de empujar mi bolsa de lona y respiré profundamente. Miro alrededor del jardín delantero, y siento que me estoy estancando. Ni siquiera son las seis y media, pero una parte de mí siente que Bram podría aparecer sin anunciarse. Creo que realmente soy solo yo el que desea eso, y sé que dijo que me vería pronto, pero pronto hubiera sido mejor si fuera hoy.

Enciendo mi música, y manejo con las ventanas abiertas. Me detengo en el Dancing Goats para tomar un café helado y comenzar mi camino a casa. Son las diez antes incluso de que esté estacionado en mi lugar. Comienzo a arrastrar mis maletas por las escaleras y cuando finalmente llego a la puerta dejo caer mis cosas y le quito el seguro. Empujo la puerta para abrirla y empiezo a patear mis cosas adentro. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y arrojé mis llaves en el plato sobre la mesa del vestíbulo. Miro a mi alrededor y está inquietantemente silencioso.

Inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que faltaban algunas cosas, como el estéreo de Jenson en la esquina de la sala de estar y la pintura en la pared de la cocina. Tomó la mesita de noche de nuestra habitación, donde solía poner todas mis cosas, así que ahora están en el suelo junto a la cama. A propósito tiró mi ropa sucia en el piso para tomar la cesta, y ya no tengo una mesa de cocina. Ah, y la cafetera ... tomó _mi_ cafetera. No me importan las cosas que originalmente eran suyas, pero _mi_ cafetera ¿de verdad?

Suspiro profundamente, sintiéndome totalmente derrotado. Estoy bien viviendo solo, y pensé que me sentiría bien estando aquí solo, pero echo de menos a la compañía. No su compañía, por supuesto, sino tener a alguien aquí para volver a casa, sabiendo que puedo contar con ellos a mi lado. Me está haciendo extrañar a Bram aún más. Estoy amargado de que estamos separados por semanas, pero lo estaré deseando. Entro en la cocina y empiezo a hacer un inventario de la comida que él tomó. Supongo que haré un viaje al supermercado antes de lo planeado.

Comienzo a desempacar mi ropa y comienzo a lavar la ropa. Enciendo el televisor para ahogar el silencio y ponerme no sentirme tan solo. Me pongo unos cómodos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta antes de acomodarme en el sofá. Mi teléfono zumba en mi bolsillo, y lo tomo para ver el nombre de Bram. Mi corazón salta en un latido y me muerdo el labio inferior.

" _Hey tú"_ , me envía con un emoji guiñando el ojo.

' _Hola a ti también'_ , respondo, con una cara sonriente.

' _¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?'_ él pide.

' _Bueno, no me toco tráfico, eso es una ventaja'._

' _Yo diría'._

' _Sí, ¿cómo estuvo tu mañana?'_ le pregunto.

" _Bastante bien, en realidad gasté la mayor parte conduciendo"._

' _Oh?_ _¿Creí que dijiste que no te irías hasta el martes?_

' _Sí, eso es lo que pensé también, pero luego me di cuenta de algo ...'_

Leí a mí mismo, estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir una respuesta cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta. Deslicé mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de chándal y corrí para ver quien era. Abrí y miré con incredulidad.

"No puedo esperar tres semanas para verte nuevamente", dijo, terminando el texto en persona. Mis piernas se volvieron gelatina cuando mi cerebro se dió cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Bram estaba parado frente a mi puerta, básicamente teniendo el gesto más romántico de la historia. Dio un paso adelante, agarrando mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome. No era inocente de ninguna manera, pero todavía era dulce al respecto. Le devolví el beso una vez que me di cuenta de que podía, y mis manos se abrieron paso hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Lo atraje hacia mí, y su cuerpo estaba rígido contra el mío. Definitivamente era difícil, no había forma de esconder eso. ¡Los maldigo pantalones de chándal!

Bram mordió mi labio antes de picotear besos ligeros por mi línea de la mandíbula hasta que estuvo en la curva de mi cuello. Besó la piel caliente causando rugidos ásperos en mi garganta.

"Bram, espera", respiré. Lo detuve para poder cerrar la puerta. No necesito a mis vecinos caminando atrapándome en el acto. Salté directamente a besarlo, y él continuó chupando mi cuello, que luego se convirtió en mi clavícula.

"¿Voy demasiado rápido?" preguntó, apartándose de mí, aturdido. Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos y mi boca se abrió.

"¿En serio?" Me quejé, enterrando mi cara en su pecho. Él se rió entre dientes con la sonrisa más cursi. Me sostuvo más cerca de él, y no pude dejarlo ir. Estaba hipnotizado por su aspecto y su olor, el olor que prometí que no olvidaría. El aroma que no me di cuenta de que ya había extrañado tanto que me dolía. Me dolió el pecho con la idea de que él me abrazara así.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí", le dije, acariciando mi rostro contra su cuello. Respiró contento y frotó mi brazo con su mano.

"Llegué a casa de tus padres alrededor de las siete, y tu padre dijo que recién te habías ido", explicó.

"¡Así que tenía razón! Tenía la sensación de que ibas a aparecer", sonreí, mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿OH... En serio?" preguntó juguetonamente. "Supongo que eso es una señal", se rió entre dientes.

"Supongo que si", me mordí el labio, descansando mi cabeza contra su pecho una vez más. Él me abrazó y nos paramos en el vestíbulo, felizmente abrazados. Estuvimos así por un tiempo, hasta que decidí darle la bienvenida a mi casa y mostrarle todo ... pasé la mayor parte del recorrido en el dormitorio. Creo que estamos listos para esto ... y cosas por _el estilo_ .

 **1 año después…**

Llevé una caja al apartamento-de-tres-días y la coloqué sobre la mesa de la cocina. Por suerte, esta fue la última . Finalmente he terminado de mudarme y ahora todo lo que queda es desempaquetar y ubicar todo.

"¿Es ese el último?" Bram preguntó, viniendo detrás de mí. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y besó la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

"Sí", sonreí, volteándome para mirarlo. Picoteé sus labios, que se convirtieron en un beso largo y lento. Nuestra respiración combinada empañó mis lentes, cegándome con su belleza.

"Mmm, bien. Estoy harto de mover estas cajas de un lugar a otro", se interrumpió con un gemido. Me reí de su respuesta y lo vi mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Me limpié las gafas y las volví a poner en mi cara.

"Finalmente hemos terminado", le digo, descansando contra la caja.

"Espera, ¿cuándo te pusiste los lentes?" Bram cuestionó, finalmente dándose cuenta.

"Um, cuando me quedé sin lentes de contacto y encontré estos mientras limpiaba mi auto", sonreí cautelosamente, sabiendo que estaba obligado a gritarme por perder las gafas en primer lugar. Rodó sus ojos hacia mí, pero su sonrisa alcanzó su punto máximo.

"Santa mierda, ¿qué hora es?" Pregunté, buscando mi teléfono. Bram miró su reloj y saltó de la silla.

"¡Mierda! ¡Tenemos que irnos, son casi las once!" el anunció. Me recuperé y le recordé a Bram que tomara el regalo.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, pero por supuesto todos ya estaban aquí antes que nosotros.

"Siento que siempre me estoy perdiendo un secreto, 'estar aquí aquí antes que los demás'," le susurré a Bram. Se inclinó para escuchar, y se retractó con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, yo igual, se rió.

"¡Simon, Bram!" Abby saludó desde su asiento al otro lado de la habitación. Salió de su silla de colores brillantes con la ayuda de Nick, y se arrastró hacia nosotros.

"¡Lo hicieron!" ella hizo un puchero feliz, jalándonos a ambos para abrazarnos.

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo", le dije. Ella se quedó mirándonos con sus manos sobre su vientre embarazado. Llevaba un lindo vestido amarillo pálido con flores blancas y una banda blanca que decía "Futura Mami" sobre su pecho.

"Felicitaciones", Bram sonrió de oreja a oreja, entregándole la caja de regalo. Estaba tan emocionada de haberlo logrado, que podría llorar. Ella besó nuestras mejillas antes de mirarlo. "Pondré esto en la mesa de regalos, muchas gracias", sonrió, aferrándose a ella.

"¿Cómo estuvo la mudanza?" Nick preguntó, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"No estuvo mal en realidad. Los chicos de la mudanza hicieron la mayor parte el jueves, y luego hicimos lo último en los últimos dos días", le explicó a Nick. Pasé la mano por la espalda de Bram mientras hablaba.

"¡Estoy tan contento de que haya ido bien!" Abby agregó. "Simon ven conmigo", dijo, agarrando mi mano. Nos acompañó hasta donde estaba antes de que llegáramos y dejó el regalo.

"¡Mira quien esta aquí!" ella me anunció. Leah se dio vuelta y su sonrisa era genuina.

"¡Dijiste que me enviarías un mensaje de texto cuando llegases aquí!" escupió, juguetonamente golpeándome el brazo.

"Lo siento, no pasó mucho tiempo y sentí que ya estábamos llegando tarde", le expliqué.

"Como sea, ¿cómo fue la mudanza?" ella preguntó, sonriendo.

"Estuvo bien. Un poco estresante el primer día, pero lo manejamos como profesionales" asentí.

"¿Escogiste la nueva habitación?" ella me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé y miré alrededor nerviosamente.

"Leah", le advertí. Ella se puso de pie, esperando una respuesta, así que le di mi mejor respuesta al mostrarle los ojos.

"Bien", me dio una sonrisa apretada con un gesto de comprensión. Puse mis ojos en blanco y miré hacia donde Bram estaba hablando con Nick. No podría estar más feliz de que decidiera dejarse crecer los rizos de nuevo. Era lo más familiar de él, aparte de sus hermosos ojos y manos nobles. No podía tener suficiente de él. Ahora que estamos viviendo juntos, va a ser diferente, pero en el buen sentido. El año pasado fue hermoso conocernos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que conocimos al otro como la palma de nuestras manos.

"¿Estás nervioso de vivir juntos? Van a aprender mucho sobre el otro muy pronto". Preguntó Leah, apoyando su mano en su cadera. Eché un vistazo a Bram nuevamente e intenté encontrar alguna razón por la cual estaría nervioso de vivir con él. Me hace sentir seguro y feliz y cuando estoy con él no es más que risas, abrazos y palabras suaves. No tengo ninguna duda de que pertenezco a él.

"Estoy listo para aprender todo lo que pueda, así que no, no estoy nervioso", le sonreí. Bram me llamó la atención desde el otro lado de la habitación y me saludó suavemente. Le devolví el saludo, y aún después de un año puede dejarme sin aliento.

"Ew, estás tan enamorado que es repugnante ... Me _encanta_ ", soltó Leah guiñando un ojo, antes de darse vuelta para ayudar a Abby con algo.

"Sí, lo sé", susurré. No podía dejar de sonreír, pensando en el futuro increíble que estaba justo delante de mí.

* * *

N/T: Y así llega a su fin esta hermosa historia, de verdad me a encantado y ni se quedaron con ganas de mas, como yo, sepan que la autora a confirmado una secuela! Así que pueden suscribirse a mi perfil o al de la autora en inglés para estar al tanto de la fecha de publicación, la cual es pronto. Hasta entonces.


End file.
